


To Be Yourself

by crispybacon



Series: Emerson Rogers Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Police Brutality, Racism, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 61,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybacon/pseuds/crispybacon
Summary: Part 4 of a trilogy because I'm a liar with pants on fire.Follow my version of superfamily, set six years after the previous one, as: Emerson battles marriage woes, Steve and Tony get used to retirement, Miles wants to join the family business and Peter and Wade adjust to being new parents.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Emerson Rogers Stark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990816
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

EMERSON

She was alone.

So very alone.

Five and a half years of marriage. Basically gone. Flew out the window along with her will to live.

Was there even a point to living anymore?

Her wife was gone, left her.

Sorrow wrapped around her soul and engulfed her very existence. 

She sits at the kitchen counter in her parents’ home, overcome with sadness and despair as she tries to remember what her wife even looked like. It had been that long.

She sighs heavily for the third time before her blonde father slams the spatula down on the counter and turns to her abruptly. He had been making breakfast and paused to look at her in annoyance and with zero empathy.

“Emerson, _honey_ , you have **got** to stop moping around.”

“Pop I’m in grief!” she bit back at him in surprise.

“You knew this was coming, kiddo. We did not let you move back home just to throw yourself a pity party.”

She rolled her eyes heavily before leaning over the counter to bury her face in her arms.

“Just let me mourn in peace, Pop,” she said, unable to see the blonde throw his hands up in exasperation.

“You know, I didn’t think it was possible for any of you three to be **more** dramatic than your father, but somehow you manage just fine,” her heartless blonde father said as she heard her other dad join them in the kitchen. “Tony, would you please tell your daughter to stop being so dramatic? She’s been moping around here for almost a week.” With that, Em shot her head up to glare at the heartless bastard before turning to pout at her more sympathetic parent.

“Honey, cut her some slack,” the nicer one said sweetly, walking over to hug his heartbroken daughter.

“ _Daddy_ ,” she whined at him with her bottom lip out as she reached her arms out to the chuckling brunette; who quickly wrapped his arms around her in understanding. She could hear her blonde father scoff at the two.

“Tony you are not helping. And Emerson, seriously, you have got to stop.”

“Oh hush, Steven! You don’t understand, okay? Us little spoons need our big spoons! My poor baby girl,” her Dad murmured – with a hint of sarcasm – as he quickly rocked her back and forth.

Her Pop rolled his eyes at the two as she shot him a glare.

“Pop, feel sorry for me, I’m basically a widow!” The blonde gave her his infamous unimpressed look before settling his hands on his hips. Her Dad kissed her head with a chuckle before he extracted himself from their hug in order to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Emerson Rogers Stark that is not something to joke about,” the blonde said evenly.

“She’s gone, Pop!”

“Dammit Emerson, your wife isn’t dead. She is **off-planet** ! There is a _huge_ difference,” he said sternly as she simply groaned and collapsed her face back into her crossed arms on the counter. She heard her Dad chuckle but also chose to ignore it.

“She might as well be…” she mumbled into her arms.

“Your wife will be back in eight months you dramatic child. She went to save billions of lives and help your Uncle Thor out. And I seem to remember her explicitly saying you weren’t allowed to mope around here without her. You just got your Master’s! Use it! Pepper said SI was excited for you to come back. You cannot just sit here and sulk for the next eight months.”

“Yes I can, I’m an adult,” she mumbled again, realizing how pitiful that sounded as she heard her little brother join them.

“Morning, oh…is Emerson still throwing herself a pity party?” Miles said with a laugh as she heard her fathers chuckle as well. She brought her head up to glare at the three as she watched her dads hug her little brother in greeting. The sixteen year old was almost as tall as the six foot tall blonde, but it didn’t stop either father from showing the teen affection.

“Morning baby,” her Dad replied as he had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss the kid on the cheek.

“What’s for breakfast?” Miles asked their Pop as the man turned back around to the stove.

“Fruit, eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast.”

“Aw hell yes!” her brother exclaimed as he turned to his sister. “Come on Em, I know you love hash browns,” he said encouragingly as he walked over and elbowed her.

“Food doesn’t have taste anymore,” she grumbled as her Pop groaned and turned off the stove before he sharply turned to her again.

“Alright that’s it. Miles, make yourself a plate and make sure your father eats something besides coffee and a nibble of toast. Emerson, you’re with me,” Steve said as he walked around to stand next to her, ignoring the offended scoff from his husband.

“My legs don’t work, just let me be,” she said as she tried to rest her head on the counter again.

Tried – as in before she could do so a certain super soldier lifted her off of the stool and proceeded to throw her over his shoulder.

She squawked in protest but he was already down the hall and walking to the elevator before she could even muster a rebuttal. Knowing resistance was futile and she was too tired to be any sassy, she lay quietly over his shoulder as he eventually led the two to the…roof?

“What exactly are we doing up here?” she asked as he gently placed her on her feet. He looked considerably less frustrated then before as he took a step back to start stretching.

“We’re doing some yoga, I’m not letting you fall back into depression when you’ve made so much progress with your mental health,” he said – completely calling her out.

_…that_ was actually her biggest fear.

Did she miss the physical aspects of her wife? Of fucking course she did.

But right now, she was actually genuinely concerned for her mental health. She had just finished grad school but wouldn’t have gotten through it without her wife. Shuri was her rock, and always knew exactly what to say or do to help her. Not that her parents hadn’t been great…but the love of her life was the love of her life for a reason.

She couldn’t articulate that, but somehow the fucking mind-reader of a father could see that.

Or at least enough to comment on it.

But since she was also a Stark, she couldn’t let her vulnerability slide without making a sarcastic comment to save face.

“You must be really bored now that you’re retired, old man,” she said as she began copying his movements. Even though the man was technically over a hundred, he still only looked to be in his early forties – minus a few grays that recently became visible. Compared to her Dad, who had ‘salty sideburns’ and constantly threatened to dye it. Her Pop gave her a look that snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Has it been so long that you forgot what happens for making fun of my age?” he asked coyly as she suddenly blushed remembering.

“Hey now! I am almost thirty and you are over a hundred. I think it's fair game at this point.”

“Sure why don’t you go with that? See where that gets you? Cause this hundred year old man can still outrun you, Thumper,” he said with a smirk as he resumed stretching before demonstrating yoga poses.

She rolled her eyes fondly but didn’t push any further, stretching her body out in order to copy his movements.

They were out there for over an hour, enjoying each other’s silent company as they stretched and listened to the city sounds below. 

She wouldn’t admit it out loud – mostly because she didn’t need to see that satisfaction on his face – but this was actually helping.

Their yoga session ended when Jarvis alerted them that Peter and the twins were here.

She and her Pops shared a smile before making their way to the living room, but not before she gave the man a quick side hug in thanks.

If he caught on, he didn’t say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

STEVE

It killed him to see her like this.

He loved having his girl back, since she’d been living in Wakanda the last four years. But he couldn’t just watch her sit around and get worse when she’d worked so hard to be better.

Shuri had said goodbye to her a few days ago and Emerson was still sulking. And yeah, maybe recently retiring with his husband made his free time rather…open…but he would still help his kids no matter how old they got.

Or if they become parents themselves.

Like his eldest.

And his twin toddlers.

Who were currently attacking their teenage uncle on the couch next to his smiling husband as he and his daughter joined them in the living room. He walked behind the couch to kiss his love’s cheek as they laughed at the sight before him.

Peter joined them a moment later, giving his blonde father a quick hug in greeting before grabbing his phone to record the attack. Steve leaned down to wrap his arms around Tony as they all watched the adorable toddler assault.

“You uh…need a hand there little brother?” Peter asked as Emerson walked around and sat on the other side of the wrestling match.

“No, please. You all just watch while tiny monsters eat me!” Miles exclaimed, which only encouraged the two to start growling like monsters.

“Have they even greeted you?” the blonde asked his husband, who shook his head no before catching a flailing toddler foot before it smacked his face. Steve laughed aloud as he extracted himself away from his husband and out of the line of fire.

“My only grandbabies don’t love me,” the brunette pouted at the man. Steve smiled as he leaned down to kiss his adorable husband again, ignoring their own children’s groans, before moving around the couch to finally help his youngest.

“Isaac, baby, come say hi to Poppy,” he said as he easily lifted the boy up into the air to distract him from attacking his uncle.

“Poppy!” the toddler shouted in excitement as the super soldier tossed his grandson in the air a few times before bringing him to rest on his hip. He added a few kisses to his cheek in greeting, loving the giggles it produced. He smiled as he watched Tony grab their granddaughter off their youngest as she too giggled from being held in the air – and upside down.

“G’andaddy!” the baby girl shouted in excitement.

“Lilli-bear! You are getting bigger every day!” the brunette said happily as Steve thought back to when Peter and Wade had first adopted the twins.

They were malnourished when Wade found them at a literal crack house. He saved them from a fire and – according to their son – immediately fell in love with them. Apparently it didn’t take Peter long to follow suit, Steve stealing a glance at his oldest who was just beaming at watching his father and daughter laugh together.

“Finally!” their youngest said exasperatedly with a grin he couldn’t hide. Isaac reached for his other grandfather as he and his husband carefully switched toddlers; the blonde bringing his granddaughter up in the air like he had her brother – savoring the laughter from her that filled his heart with warmth. 

Being a father suited their son – which was still a strange concept to Steve. Especially because it meant he was a grandfather. He  _ and _ Tony. Though it seemed to suit Tony better, mostly because he loved getting to spoil babies without consequences.

It’s only been about two months since they adopted them, but Peter seemed to already be a natural. Even Wade surprised the two fathers with his change in semi-retiring after adopting the twins.

The squirming toddler in his arms brought him back to the present as he handed the girl to Emerson – whose arms were stretched out in joyous anticipation.

He stole a glance at his husband, smiling at the man before pulling his phone out to snap a picture of his love and their grandson giggling together. He’d been needing a new background for his work computer anyway.

“So how’ve you been holding up papa bear?” Emerson asked as she let the toddler on the ground to walk around the living room.

“I haven’t slept in like two months but we’re all alive aren’t we?” his eldest said with a strained laugh as Steve carefully walked around the toddler to hug his son.

“You’re doing an amazing job, Petey,” he said as his son easily returned the embrace. “I knew you’d be a great dad, but I didn’t know you’d be this spectacular.”

“Yeah Bambi, do you know how frustrating it is to watch your son be a better dad than you?” his husband piped in, getting a laugh from their kids as Steve released his oldest.

“Yeah, well, I see why the youngest you guys adopted were five year olds…” Peter mumbled as he quickly walked over to stop his daughter from being able to climb up the bookshelf.

“We could’ve handled a baby! We just never adopted one. Or…oh Steven! Imagine if we would’ve had one of our own! Combined our amazing genes?” his husband asked excitedly as he flapped an arm out towards the blonde. “It would’ve been a super-baby!”

“Pretty sure your ego is big enough without producing any mini you’s,” Emerson teased. Steve saw his husband turn to glare at their daughter.

“Yeah? Well at least then we could’ve had a kid to actually brag about. Instead of you bums,” his husband retorted before Steve leaned over and flicked his ear.

“Literally all you do at work is brag about them,” he corrected his love who scowled at the taller man.

“If it’s any consolation, the twins kind of look like a cross between you two,” Miles piped in, Steve taking a moment to smile at the blonde hair blue-eyed boy and the brown-eyed brunette girl.

“Plus your baby would’ve had your height and Pop’s asthma. Doubt that little awkward nerd would’ve been as cool as you’re imagining,” Peter added as he dragged the toddler back to the couch. Steve joined his kids in laughter as he saw his husband pout again.

“You sir are no longer my favorite,” that brunette bastard of his quipped which earned another ear flick from the blonde.

“Ignore your father, he’s just acting like a child because he’s butt hurt the twins love their Uncle Miles more than him,” Steve piped in, only sticking his tongue out at the shocked face of his husband in response.  _ As if he didn’t know the man after over thirty years of marriage. _

He smiled when Tony’s jaw set to the side and he mock glared at the man. Steve couldn’t help himself, he took the step closer and leaned down to kiss him. Unsurprisingly, his love didn’t pull away and even smiled at the super soldier – though still trying to glare at him.

They were interrupted from any further PDA when Jarvis made an announcement.

“Sirs, it appears an unidentified helicopter has landed on the Tower pad.”

“What?!” Tony said, sitting up in alert as Steve straightened as well.

“I just thought you should be warned of the arrival of your guests – who have asked not to have their identities revealed,” the AI said as Steve found himself rolling his eyes at that.

“J we really have to work on your security protocols–” the genius began before they heard the sounds of pounding feet coming towards them.

It was a huge black lab puppy that came barreling into the living room.

“ Harvey! Heel !” they heard a familiar voice shout as their guests followed in to join them. The pup immediately froze and dropped to the ground – tail wagging adorably.

“Bucky?” Steve asked incredulously at his oldest friend, as he and Natasha walked over to greet the surprised family.

“Hey punk,” the man said as he wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

“What’s with the surprise visit? Not that we’re objecting, of course,” Tony said as he got off the couch to hug the red head.

“You’ll have to ask this one,” she said with a wink towards Bucky.

“Puppy!” they heard the twins shout excitedly as Nat walked over to introduce them.

“Uncle Buck,” they heard Emerson growl angrily, causing her fathers to turn to her in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“I…I,” the man stuttered with a huge grin. Steve looked back and forth between the two as he watched his daughter walk around the couch with her hands on her hips.

“Spit it out, babe,” Nat spoke up as Steve turned and smiled at the twins and his boys adorably playing with the puppy. He then turned his attention back to the two as he waited for some kind of explanation for her behavior.

“Okay, yes! Shuri asked me to check up on you before she left,” the man confessed as he hilariously took a step back away from the much smaller person.

“I can’t imagine why,” Peter piped in as he walked around his sister to greet his uncle. “Hey Uncle Buck, glad you get to meet the Rugrats.”

“Zip it, Bambi,” Emerson frowned at her brother.

“Does that mean you guys are staying here a while?” Steve asked, opting to change the subject.

“We’re moving here, actually, at least for a few years,” Nat answered as Steve felt his excitement grow at the prospect. The two had been living in Wakanda for about eight years and it’s been a while since he’s seen the pair.

“That’s great! Aunt Tasha are you guys moving into the Tower?” Miles asked as he sat on the floor and played with the puppy and his niece and nephew. Steve stole a glance at his husband, both sharing a look of uncertainty.

The two had been talking about moving out of the Tower and into the mansion just outside the city. But it wasn’t a subject they were completely sure of and didn’t need to bring up to the group just yet.

“Your floor is the same as your left it, Nat. But I better not find puddles of dog piss anywhere in my Tower.”

“Language! There are toddlers present,” his eldest chastised his husband.

“My sincerest apologies, papa bear,” Tony said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Peter. “Just cause you’re a Papa now doesn’t mean you should be boring and act like your own Papa.” Steve heavily rolled his eyes but was stopped from saying anything by their grandson.

“Papa?” Isaac said as he toddled over and pulled on Peter’s hand.

“Yeah, baby?” Peter asked as he pulled the boy up into his arms. “Wanna meet your great Uncle Bucky?”

“Hey there little man,” Buck said with a smile and a wave of his metal arm, which caught the toddler’s eye as he gasped audibly. Isaac instantly reached out for the man he had just met, while Bucky hesitated a moment before carefully taking the boy from his father.

“Oh great, now I gotta compete with a robot arm?” Tony muttered as they watched Isaac gently stroke the man’s arm.

“Wobot?” the boy asked adorably.

“Yeah, buddy. Great Uncle Buck has a robot arm. Pretty cool huh?” Peter asked as that suddenly got the attention of his sister.

“Wha wobot arm, Papa?” Lillian asked as she toddled around to join them.

“Lilli, this is your great Uncle Buck,” Peter said as he lifted the toddler onto his hip.

“Gay Unca Buck?” she asked, causing an uproar of laughter from everyone.

“Yup, gay Uncle Buck,” Bucky agreed.

“Wiff a wobot arm Lilli!” Isaac reminded the group as he played with the man’s fingers.

“Wobot arm…” the girl whispered in amazement as Steve smiled fondly at the sight.

“How about I whip up some snacks?” Steve offered as he left the group and motioned for his husband to follow him into the kitchen.

“Need any help, Pops?” Miles asked as he politely declined his youngest with a ‘no thanks.’

He and Tony had a few things to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

TONY

He not so subtly watched Steve’s ass as they walked into the kitchen. Not that anyone could blame him at this point, the sexy bastard has barely aged a day in the nearly forty years they’ve known each other.

Whereas, Tony…on the other hand...

Steve constantly reassured him he didn’t need to dye his hair, but he was getting real tired of the old jokes real quick. Plus retiring after having knee replacement surgery didn’t help the recently retired superhero feel any younger.

If anything, Steve retiring along with him made him feel ancient – like it wasn’t obvious the blonde was doing it out of pity for his husband. His deprecating thoughts are interrupted when his husband snaps his fingers to get his attention.

“Did you hear me?” the blonde asked with a small smile as he rested against the counter.

“No, sorry it must be my old age.” Steve rolled his beautiful blue eyes as he turned back to the refrigerator.

“You’re not that old.”

“Tell that to my grey hairs you won’t let me dye!” the genius whined. The blonde promptly closed the fridge door and walked over to the shorter man, pressing a kiss to his temple before murmuring, “ _ you’re not that old. _ ”

“Oh, I see what you did there, you think you’re so cute,” the brunette playfully growled out before smacking the super soldier’s ass. His love threw him a mock glare before he went back to check the cabinets for ingredients.

“What are you thinking moving wise, babe?” Steve asked as he brought out the supplies to make sandwiches. “This kind of puts our plans on hold.”

“Eh, the mansion isn’t going anywhere. Plus your bestie will be like three floors below you, so…” he trailed off, hoping it didn’t sound sarcastic. “I do have concerns regarding that cute fluff ball. And Harvey,” he said, laughing at his own joke. It got a snort out of his husband as well.

“You sure you’re okay with all of this? I know you’re itching to expand your lab…Plus we’re already babysitting our daughter and still have Miles to consider.” Tony let out a huff of laughter thinking of his moping girl.

“Well, we’re still retired. Unless of course you want to go back…”

“Tony…”

“I’m just saying! In case you start to get bored–”

“Tony, wha–”

“Poppy!” their granddaughter interrupted them as she toddled into the kitchen, running straight into Steve’s legs. “Poppy I’m hung’y!” she whined with a pout that looked suspiciously like Tony's own enough to get another laugh from the genius.

“You are, huh?” Steve asked with his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, how long does it take to whip up some food, grampa?” Emerson asked trailing in after the toddler.

“What did I tell you about that?” Steve asked her with a mock glare as the toddler continued trying to get Steve to pick her up.

“Pick up your grandbaby,  **grandfather** , and I’ll repeat myself,” Emerson teased as Steve rolled his eyes and picked up the baby girl.

“Repeat yourself, Thumper,” the blonde said as he walked the two over to their middle child, who was also walking towards the genius.

“I was asking how long it takes,” she said as she used her darker-haired father as a shield, “for a decrepit old man such as yourself, to make a sandwich. Should my brothers and I start looking for a home to place you in?” she asked like the little shit she was.

“Alright, that’s it,” Steve said as he promptly placed the toddler in Tony’s lap while Emerson hightailed it back into the living room. “Get back here young lady!” the super soldier shouted as Tony simply smiled and followed them with his granddaughter on his hip.

“Uncle Buck save me!” Em cried out as Peter picked up Isaac before he was stampeded on by the running adults and excited eighty pound puppy. The young woman was hiding behind the other super soldier as Tony watched Miles, Peter and Isaac calmly walk into the kitchen to eat.

“Steve what are you doing?” Bucky asked, shielding his niece as Natasha simply smiled while remaining quiet on the couch.

“This doesn’t concern you, Buck. She knows what she did,” the blonde said with a mock glare as he tried to reach around the metal-armed man.

“Dad! You said twenty-seven was the cut off! If Peter was in here he would back me up!” Em said as she tried to get the puppy to attack her blonde father. The dog simply barked excitedly until Nat gave it an order in Russian to be silent.

“Must be my old age, but I don’t remember that conversation,” Tony teased with a grin as he set down the wiggly toddler – who also made her way into the kitchen to eat.

“See? I am totally justified. Don’t worry Dad, I won’t put  _ you _ in the home where they beat old people,” she teased back before yelping in laughter – seems Steve found a way to get around his old friend and unleash payback. Buck, no longer wanting to play ref, simply took a step towards the genius and laughed along with him at what followed.

Steve tickled their daughter until she flopped over the couch – and almost onto Nat who simply rolled to the side.

“Barnes, how’s your arm? Any updates I can help with?” Tony offered the man as they watched Emerson refuse to concede. Bucky stretched the limb out, looking it over before answering the genius.

“Nah, I think I’m okay. Shuri updated it before she left.” Tony rolled his eyes and mockingly cursed that brilliant daughter-in-law of his.  _ Not like anything he could do would top that little genius. _

“James, we should go settle in,” Nat said as she scratched behind the puppy’s ears.

“Aunt Tasha where do your loyalties lie??” Emerson screeched as Steve fumbled over the couch to reach her better – while simultaneously squashing her.

“You two should settle in, probably had a long flight,” Steve teased as he didn’t relent torturing their middle child.

“Sorry for springing up on you,” Barnes said as he clapped Tony’s shoulder before following Nat and Harvey to the elevator.

“Not a single drop Barnes!” Tony called out with a smile.

“Bye traitors!” Em shouted before trying to wiggle out of the super soldier’s grasp. Tony turned and continued smiling at the pair before he eventually heard the defeated “Papa please!” that released her from the super soldier.

“Poppy!” one of the toddlers yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes, go to your  **literal grandchild** !” Em teased as Steve straightened himself up to leave. But not before one more quick jab to their snarky daughter. Tony was so focused on watching his ass as he left the room, he hadn’t noticed his daughter was talking to him.

“Dad? Did you hear me?” the young woman –  _ god he was so old _ – asked him as he unashamedly looked back at her in surprise.

“Huh? No.”

“Jesus you two are still as gross as ever. I asked if you thought Pepper was okay with me taking a little break? Before I return to SI?” she asked skeptically, and for a moment Tony saw the fifteen year old he met over thirteen years ago.

“Of course honey,” he quickly reassured her. “Take as much time as you need. Steve once was gone for five months and I damn near lost my mind. Ask Peter, poor kid was eleven and set the kitchen on fire trying to be helpful and cook.” He laughed along with his girl as he also walked over to give her another hug.

“Take all the time you need little Thumper,” he whispered, not in any rush for his girl to (fully) grow up yet.


	4. Chapter 4

MILES

Miles was sprawled across the couch, head in his Dad’s lap while they watched cartoons together Sunday morning. His Pop had gone on his second run of the day and had somehow convinced Emerson to join him. Miles had opted out in favor of mindless television while the older genius fiddled on his tablet, his glasses at the end of his nose. 

Something had been nagging him in the back of his mind, and he’d been wanting to talk to his Dad about it for a while.

“Hey Dad,” the teen said, head not moving from the older man’s lap. 

“Hey son,” the genius said, eyes not moving from the tablet but a smile appearing on his face. He also shifted the tablet to one hand, using the other to start rubbing the teen’s shoulder. 

“Can I ask you something?” he asked, finally looking up at the man who suddenly looked down at his son. 

“Always,” his Dad said with a smile and a hint of concern in his eyes. 

“It’s about your parents…”

“Oh,” the man said, an air of sadness suddenly surrounding him. 

“I was just wondering...if they were alive, do you think they’d like us? Their grandkids?” he asked, remembering the pictures he’d seen of them the other day. His Dad was smiling above him, putting his tablet to the side before Miles realized what was happening. 

The ridiculous man bent over to plant a kiss on the teen’s temple before scooping his arms around him to hold him close. Miles squawked a little but laughed nonetheless, realizing he should’ve known his Dad better than that, even if he had three inches on the man...the older man still wiggled the two back until Miles was splayed across his chest, laughing at his new position of the two laying out on the couch.

“What makes you ask that my little Flower?” his Dad asked as he tightly hugged the teen. Miles wasn’t completely aware of his father’s past, even if he knew the vagueness of it - just about everyone had kept it a secret when asked. He just knew it was bad.

“Curiosity,” Miles replied with a shrug of his shoulder. His Dad hummed a little and when Miles leaned his head back to sneak a look at his Dad - he saw the man was genuinely thinking it over. 

“Well, my mother would’ve loved you guys. You probably would’ve called her Nonna - it’s Italian for grandma - and she would’ve spoiled each and every one of you. You probably the most actually,” his Dad added with a kiss to the boy’s head. “She was the youngest of three, so she had a soft spot for the baby of the family...” he trailed off with a small smile, as if he was picturing the image. 

“And your father?” Miles asked quietly, knowing this was a delicate topic with him. His Dad was always hugging him and his siblings and telling all three ‘I love you’ multiple times a day. Miles had figured out a while back that this was partly because of Howard. Sure enough, the older man went rigid below him.

“You know what?” the man began, relaxing after taking a deep breath in and out. “I think he actually would’ve liked you guys. He probably wouldn’t have been as warm as my mom, but I think since you’re all smart kids he’d at least tolerate your presence.” Both Miles and Tony laughed at that, their attention turning towards the sound of the elevator opening. 

“Never...again!” they heard Emerson shout, the girl making her way into the living room looking like she was about to collapse. And his sweaty sister did collapse, knees first before face-planting on the plush carpet next to them. 

Their Pop followed closely behind, barely looking like he broke a sweat as he rolled his eyes at his daughter. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, we had a fun run!”

“No such thing!” both his Dad and sister shouted at the same time, getting a giggle from Miles and an eye roll from his Pops. The super soldier’s gaze fell on the couch cuddlers, his expression turning curious as Emerson just let out an endless groan from the carpet. 

“Everything okay?” he asked the two, walking over to sit next to them. 

“Yeah, Miles was just asking me about his grandparents. You wanna ask your Pops about his?” his Dad asked as he finally released his hold on the teen, sitting up to check on Em. “Steve did you kill my girl?” he asked in offense as he shifted off the couch to sit next to her. 

“She’ll live,” the blonde said with a shrug as he turned to Miles, nodding to him to let him know he had his attention. 

“I was asking Dad if he thought his parents would’ve liked us-” Emerson snorted into the carpet “-and am...also curious if your parents would’ve...Em why did you just snort?” he asked in curiosity. 

“No reason, I’m dying little brother cut me some slack.”

“Can you still call me little when I’m six inches taller than you?”

“Yes.”

“What’d you tell him, Tony?” his Pop asked, poking the teen to get his attention. 

“That my mom would’ve loved them and Howard would’ve tolerated them.”

“That’s a lie, Howard wouldn’t have liked me,” the dying woman groaned out.

“That’s not true Em, why would you say that?” their Pops asked, almost in shock. He watched his poor sister struggle to flip over, laying out like a starfish and taking a few breaths before responding. 

“Two things. One,” she counted with one finger in the air, “I’m too much like Dad. And two,” a second finger joined the first, “he was a misogynistic prick. You two he probably would’ve liked. Though I wanna say Peter more than you cause he was also probably a racist ass-”

“-OKay maybe that run wasn’t as bad as you think if you’re able to rant like that!” their Pops interrupted. “And Miles, to answer your question: my Ma would’ve loved and spoiled the hell out of  **all** of you,” the blonde said pointedly to the starfish, before turning back to Miles. “And my Pop died when I was a baby - but according to my Ma’s stories, he would’ve done the same.” Miles smiled at the blonde, watching the man look away as if he was lost in the thought of it. . 

“I need fluids,” Emerson dramatically rasped out, lifting one hand in the air for extra effect. 

“Go get our daughter some water you workout fiend,” Dad said to Pop who rolled his eyes before getting up to go to the kitchen. Miles laughed as he watched him go before flipping over to look at his dying sister. 

“I think he was trying to kill me, Dad,” Emerson whispered harshly, getting another chuckle out of the teen.

“He’s a monster, isn’t he baby? Want me to divorce him?” Dad cooed at her, petting some of the hair out of her face. 

“It wasn’t that bad! She had fun, she’s just dramatic like her father,” Pops groaned out as he came back into view, handing his husband the cup full of water with a bendy straw. Miles laughed again when his Pops lifted the teen’s legs up to sit on the couch next to him and heard his sister pout. 

“I vow on my wife I will never run with you again,” Emerson muttered before taking huge sips of water. 

“Yup, made the same promise after our atrocious seventh date,” Dad added in a sing song voice. His Pops shifted to try and smack him, but his Dad saw it coming and shifted with a giggle. 

“You shut your mouth,” Pops hissed, holding Miles’ legs and instead using his long legs to pinch the man with his toes. Dad shrieked in both laughter and pain, flailing his arms out to swat his husband in return. Which included swatting the teen who yelped before moving to get out of their line of fire. 

“Really?” Miles asked with a laugh, grabbing a nearby pillow and smacking the two with it to get them to stop. 

“Hey!”

“Ow!”

“Enough rough housing children,” Miles chuckled as his Dads settled...which meant his Dad joining his Pops and him on the couch. Which made the two cuddle up, which almost had Miles asking them to fight again. “Can we just sit still, be adults, and watch some cartoons?”

“You are not an adult,” Dad grumbled at him. 

“Just watch cartoons without molesting your husband or scarring your children. That’s all I ask,” Miles snarked at him. “Or else I’ll be forced to join Emerson on the floor. Looks comfy down there, how you doing Em?”

“Toss me a pillow, I’m going to take a nap down here.”

“Emerson, honey if you’re sleepy you should go lie in your bed,” Pops suggested. 

“My legs no longer work, you killed them. So unless you wanna carry me to my room, toss me a pillow and shut your pie hole.”

“I’ll carry you I don’t mind,” Pops said, moving to stand up until his sister waved him down. 

“No, no I wanna be here just asleep. Jeez first you try to murder me now you want me out of family time?”

“Say the word, baby, and I’ll have JARVIS order the divorce papers,” Dad said straight faced, immediately laughing when Pops dug his fingers into the man’s ribs. 

“Emerson stop egging him on, cause if they get divorced, I'll have to choose the better cook to live with and Dad might cry,” Miles sassed, tossing Emerson his pillow.

“You little brat! Would you really pick him if we divorce!?”

“We are not getting divorced! And Emerson, sweetheart your back is going to hurt if you sleep on a hard surface,” Pop intervened. “There’s still room on the couch.”

“Like, ninety eight percent asleep, Pop,” Emerson groaned into the pillow. “And like I said, my legs don’t work.”

“Well now you’re just exaggerating,” the blonde said as he stood up off the couch and walked over to the passed out woman. “Can you really not walk?” he asked in a more sympathetic tone, hands on his hips as she brought her face up to glare at the man. 

“No, Jesse Owens, I can’t.”

“Hey! Good reference Thumper, I totally got that one,” Pops said as the other three collectively groaned at him. “Whatever. If I took away your legs, I don’t want you whining later that your back hurts too,” the blonde said with a huff, bending over and unceremoniously picking Emerson up into his arms. She let out a shriek when he did, followed by a huff when he put her down on the couch next to him. 

He and Dad watched fondly as Pop grabbed a nearby blanket and pillow to snuggle Emerson up in before pulling her to cuddle up against his side. 

“Running releases endorphins, I was trying to make you happy,” Pops grumbled as he made himself more comfortable, dragging his Dad back to lean on his other side. 

“Well then let me make a formal announcement, running has never and will never make me happy,” Emerson spat out, though still snuggled against Pop’s side. Miles laughed as his sister’s antics before snuggling up to his Dad’s side. 

He wondered briefly if it was childish to still cuddle with his parents, then looked at his sister, then decided to just watch cartoons with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

EMERSON

“Come on, Em, when’s the last time we went shopping together?” her blonde father asked in excitement as she ate breakfast. Well, technically it was almost lunch time, but she’d slept in and he happily made her food when she eventually awoke.

And then suggested this little fun activity.

“Have we  _ ever _ , just the two of us, gone shopping?” she asked in surprise, wondering why he was masquerading the fact he wanted to babysit her today. Miles was at school while her Dad was in his lab all day, leaving the woman to deal with Eager McBeaver. 

She'd much rather go into a junk food coma but her Pop would never allow that.

“Well...all the more reason for us to go! I promise it’ll be fun,” he said with his big dopey grin that had Emerson instantly smiling and rolling her eyes fondly at the man. 

“You’re ridiculous. Just say you want to babysit me and get on with it,” she said as she left the kitchen island to put her plate in the sink. 

“Hey, can’t a man just want to spend some time with his kid?” When she turned around to raise a brow at him, she found him looking anywhere but at her. 

“Uh huh…” she said with a smile, and then asked a little more seriously, “aren’t you worried you’ll be spotted?”

“Not if I wear my hat and sunglasses,” he said sincerely. 

“Okay, you realize that’s not really a disguise, right?” she asked with a laugh. Her Pop just rolled his eyes before smiling back at her.

“It’ll be fun, pinky promise,” the over hundred year old man said as he actually stuck a pinky out, and still had that stupid shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Jesus Christ you’re so old,” she said in sympathy as he kept his pinky out while throwing her a quick glare. 

“I’ll even let that one slide!” he then said with excitement. He also started wiggling his pinky finger at her, finally eliciting a laugh from the girl. 

“Alright!” she conceded, reaching her pinky out to return the gesture. Being the cuddle monster he was, he used his much superior pinky strength to pull her into a hug. She let it happen for another moment before pulling away, claiming she needed to shower and change before they could go. 

“Sounds good, I’ll be in the living room whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

To his credit, it did start out fun. They went through a drive thru coffee shop and paid for the cars behind them - after also leaving the workers a hefty tip. Then they went to the mall and went straight to the pretzel vendor, munching on their food as they window shopped a few places before actually shopping at the toy store for the twins. She somehow convinced him to get ice cream before dragging him to Bath & Body Works to stock up on hand sanitizers. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him buying some pink bubble bath stuff.

It actually seemed like the disguise was working. Well that, or people were being polite. Either way, she was grateful and let herself enjoy the day with her Pop.

That was until she went to the bathroom. It was next to the shoe store her Pop wanted to go to, so she let him know before excusing herself. Once she was inside and in a stall, that’s when she heard it. The sounds of teenage girls entering the restroom.

“Oh my GOD! Did you see him??”

“Over a  **century** old and I would still do unspeakable things to that man.”

“Yeah, too bad he’s gay.”

“Ugh, right? What a waste of a hot guy.” Emerson rolled her eyes and plugged her ears, wondering how long these teens (she was guessing, by the chatty speech) were going to be in here. 

“Are you kidding me? That’s freaking hot! Gay porn is way better than straight porn!”  _ Okay, that’s not any better you pervs.  _

“Yeah, plus he’s been shacked up with Iron Man for thirty years, so you know he’s faithful.”

“Too bad he retired, I loved watching his tight ass on the news.”

“Oh right, why did he retire?”

“Didn't you hear? His adopted daughter apparently had a nervous breakdown.”

... _ wait...what?  _ Completely looking past the ‘adopted’ jab - the math didn’t even add up, because he announced his retirement before she even moved back home...

“Oh damn, bet they regret taking in that little slut now.” This of course elicited an uproar of laughter from the group, freezing the woman in place on this stupid toilet. Even when she heard the sounds of them finally leaving the bathroom, she sat frozen; focused on her breathing.

_ It’s not true, Em, _ she tells herself as she buries her face in her hands.  _ Your parents retired because they were superheroes for forty years. Had nothing to do with you. Those little twats can have the fact she’s adopted and was once a slut, but she wasn’t the cause of them retiring... _

_ Right? _

Once her breathing was under control, she got up on shaky legs; finally able to leave this fucking bathroom. Of course that was when she saw the crowd of people outside the shoe store. 

_ Goddamn that stubborn man and his terrible ‘disguise’.  _

She sighs heavily before pulling her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to her Pop that she’d be out by the car before walking in that direction. As she walked back through the mall, she went over her grounding techniques in her head. Starting with her favorite.

_ Okay, five things I can see. Um...Claire’s sign, advertisement for KAY Jewelers, old lady’s red coat, that little boy’s blue hat and...Hot Topic.  _

_ Okay, four things I can hear. Baby crying, couple arguing, those kids laughing and an enthusiastic salesman we should avoid. Whew, close one.  _

_ Three things I can touch. My jeans, the inside of my jacket pocket, and, my wedding ring, _ she thinks to herself fondly.

_ Two things I can smell. Oh dear god the pretzel vendor again, keep walking. And that dude’s cologne, his very strong cologne.  _

_ And lastly,  _ she thinks as she finally makes it outside,  _ one thing I can taste.  _ She smile as she thinks about the chocolate ice cream she could still taste on her tongue as she slowly walks to the car. And then wishes she could have a certain  **other chocolate** on her tongue. 

And then she laughed at her own joke, which caught her off guard as she accidentally bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” she said before peering up at the face that just gruffed in response. The man kept walking, unbothered by a woman he apparently didn’t recognize. 

She, however, was now frozen in place at recognizing the old friend of her father’s. Carlos Reyes. Robert made her call him ‘tio’ (Spanish for uncle). 

A passing car honking helped shake her out of her trance, but only enough for her panic to set in as she can see a few people staring at her. 

It was very rare that it happened, but sometimes the universe smiled on her.

Because at that moment, her Pop walked out and spotted her; walking over to her carrying all their bags in both his hands. 

“Hey,” he says with a cautious smile, slowing down as he approached her. “You okay?” She shook her head no back at him in response, hating herself a little for telling him. Giving him more ammunition to keep babysitting her.

“Wanna carry the toys?” he asked as he pulled one bag out of the many to hand to her. She grabbed it gratefully, silently smiling while he continued speaking for the both of them. “Let’s walk to the car,” he said with a nod as he waited for her to make the first move. 

Em waited another moment, taking a deep breath before walking alongside him to the car. She swung the bag a little as they walked, keeping her eyes on that instead of the inevitable stares. It was only when she got in the passenger seat that she saw a crowd with their phones out at the entrance. She then threw the toys in the backseat, grateful again when her Pop quickly got in the driver’s side after putting the other bags in the back. 

“You were right,” he said after they started driving again.

“What?” she asked, turning to him after staring out the window.

“Not a great disguise,” he said, motioning to the cap and sunglasses. 

“ _ No shit _ ,” she murmured, turning to stare back out the window. The blonde sighed before addressing her again.

“Look, I’m sorry kiddo. I tried to make it as fast as possible...is that all that’s bothering you? Or did something else happen?” he asked, already knowing the answer when he saw her. She let a long pause transpire before deciding to answer him.

“I bumped into a man, he used to be friends with Robert. He didn’t recognize me though.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry sweetheart. No wonder you looked so shaken up,” her Pop said after shooting her a sympathetic look.

“Yeah...there’s something else,” she confessed quietly, sort of wishing he hadn’t heard it or she could take it back.

“What’s that?”  _ Dammit, okay here goes. _

“When I went to the bathroom, these girls came in. They said...you retired because your adopted daughter had a mental breakdown. Which, I know it isn’t true-”

“-what? No of course that’s not true!” the blonde interjected, offended for her. 

“No I know, but still it...I don’t know, got to me…”

“That and the fact they called you my adopted daughter,” her Pop said with anger in his voice, keeping his focus straight forward. And reading her goddamn mind. “I’m sorry about that too.”

“Well, it’s better than what some other people have called me,” she scoffed. 

“Doesn’t make it any better, Em. Those people have hate in their hearts and aren’t worth your time. Your parents  **chose** you, their parents are **stuck** with them,” he said as he lifted his chin defiantly.

“Jee, thanks Pop,” she said as she fondly rolled her eyes at him. 

“Wow. Is that the best sass you can come up with? You’ve been off your game lately,” he said teasingly as they turned down their driveway. 

“I miss my wife, okay? Cut me some slack,” she groaned in fake annoyance. 

“I know honey, that’s why I wanted you to have fun today,” he said sadly as he put the car in park.

“I had fun, up until the end,” she said with a small smile, getting out with him to help carry the other bags inside. 

“I was thinking of taking us to get pedicures, but then I figured you’d wanna go home.” She smiled brightly at him as they moved to sit in the living room. That would be another first for them. 

“Why don’t we just do it here? We can do each other’s feet?” she suggested, feeling a rush of warmth from his efforts and decided to reciprocate a little. 

“That sounds fun! Do you have nail polish?” the blonde asked as he rummaged through his bags and pulled out the Bath & Body Works bag. 

“Yeah, how about you pick out a rom-com and I’ll go grab my pedicure supplies?” she asked without waiting for an answer, walking to her room.

When she came back, her Pop was sitting on the couch waiting for her. There was some lotion, chocolate covered pretzels, and red drinks with little straws on the coffee table in front of him. 

“What are those?” she asked as she sat down next to him, placing the box of nail polish between them.

“Shirley Temples,” he said with a smile as he immediately began rummaging through the various colors of polish.

“Nice, and what movie are we watching this afternoon?”

“My Big Fat Greek Wedding,” he said as he raised his brows at her. She laughed at the ridiculous man, shaking her head fondly as she watched him pick out a shimmery gold.


	6. Chapter 6

STEVE

Buck and Nat came up for breakfast the next morning as he was preparing cinnamon rolls. He shot them both a smile, as he had been alone up until this point thanks to his late sleeping family. 

“Morning you guys, want some cinnamon rolls?” he asked as he prepared more dough. Nat hummed happily in response, walking past the man to get to the coffee. Buck took that opportunity to peer over his shoulder to inspect his cooking. 

“Hmm,” he hummed in disapproval, “doesn’t look like Mama Rogers used to make.” Steve elbowed him in the ribs before he shot his oldest friend a glare. 

“You’re welcome to have cereal, jerk,” he added, glad to see the man pout back at him. 

“I forgot how grumpy you are in the mornings, punk,” the other hundred year old man grumbled as he walked over to get the coffee Nat was handing him. He was happy for them, and though he’d never say it to their faces - they were pretty cute together too.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching them. He turned in time to see Miles finish yawning as he walked into the kitchen to join them. 

“Morning guys,” the teen said to the group as he walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of orange juice.

“Hey bud, you feel ready for your test today?” Steve asked the teen who came in for a one armed hug as he kissed his son’s temple. 

“Think so,” Miles said with a small smile as he joined his aunt and uncle at the kitchen island. 

“What subject?” Nat asked as Steve put the dough in the oven, finally able to turn and face them as he leaned back against the counter. 

“US History,” the teen grumbled as he reached over to grab a banana from the fruit bowl. 

“You didn’t ask this one for help, did you?” Buck teased as he threw a pointed thumb at the blonde. 

“Why can’t he ask me?” Steve grumbled as he crossed his arms in annoyance. 

“Because the seventy years you were asleep, are what’s going to be on his test.” He opened and shut his mouth a few times, knowing that bastard was technically right. 

“Well, bet he still aces it then,  **in spite** of me,” he conceded as he walked over to pat his son on the back, because besides the teasing he knew Miles was actually worried about it.

His son simply chuckled, face beaming as he looked back and forth between the hundred year olds.

“See that, I won’t bet you on. You somehow got three outta three in the smart kids department.”

“You’re doing an awful lot of smack talk for someone who couldn’t put an IKEA desk together,” the redhead said smugly as Steve and Miles laughed at the now pouting man. 

“I’m not a rocket scientist!” his old friend complained to his partner as she patted him on the shoulder in mock sympathy. 

“It’s easy if you just follow the instructions…” Miles teased as he then dodged an elbow jab from his uncle. 

“You also got three out of three in the smartass department,” Buck added as he reached over to the teen’s ribs to get another laugh out of him. 

“They get that from Tony,” Steve partially lied, knowing his oldest friend had enough evidence to prove otherwise. It was also at that moment his husband joined them, wearing Steve’s clothes that swallowed him and hair in disarray. He was wearing his glasses, which meant the blonde was momentarily distracted from their conversation. 

“What, my good looks?” his man grumbled in sleepy question as he made a beeline for the coffee.

“Don’t try and pin this on the tin man. I was there when you were a scrawny shrimp picking fights that I had to save your sorry ass out of.”

“Was he really like that?” his son asked as the oven timer dinged. 

“You know what, we don’t have to-”

“-he was actually worse, kid. Your Pop was this tiny, scrawny punk. Imagine the whole do-gooder attitude but compacted. So all the restraint he holds back now that he has muscles? Yeah, no. He was like a righteous marionette doll.” Steve took that opportunity to take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven, ignoring the loud laughter coming from his traitorous son.

As he was icing the rolls, his husband came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him before placing a kiss on the back of his neck. 

“You wouldn’t by any chance have pictures of Pop at that age, huh?” Miles asked as he felt his husband chuckle behind him. He patted the man’s arm resting on his stomach as he also rolled his eyes at his youngest.

“Actually…” Nat said as Steve whipped around in shock. He reached a hand back to stabilize his husband who stumbled and released him as he stared incredulously at her.

“You don’t…” the blonde growled as his turned his glare to his supposed best friend. The man took sudden interest in the ceiling as Tony grabbed the tray and brought the food over to the island. As the others ate breakfast, he continued burning a hole in the man’s head as the traitor steadily reached over to snag a roll.

“Do you actually have a photo?” Tony asked the red head as Buck continued avoiding eye contact with the blonde. 

“Took us a while, but we found a few from one of Barnes’ cousins-”

“-are you serious?!” his husband interrupted, shouting excitedly. 

“Can we see Aunt Tasha??” his teen leapt from his stool in equal excitement.

“No,” Steve sighed in frustration as he also closed his eyes for good measure. 

“Aw come on Stevie,” his husband whined as he promptly shot his man a glare as well. 

“Pleaaaaaaaaaaase Pop?” Miles whined as well, his boys turning to him to give their best chocolate puppy eyes to the super soldier.

“Fine, whatever,” he instantly conceded, not wanting to fight this particular battle right now. Maybe that can of worms wouldn’t open just yet anyway.

“Can we see them now??” Miles asked his aunt who was already putting up her dishes. 

“Don’t you need to get ready for school?” Steve asked with a raised brow.

“Actually, Любимый, the photos are packed away in one of our boxes. But I promise to look for it,” the redhead offered with a smile and a wink as the teen threw a pout to his blonde father.

“Happy’s waiting for you kiddo. Good luck on your test,” Steve said with a smile, swatting the teen who stuck his tongue out at him in passing. 

“Love you Miles,” Tony called to the teen as he went for a third cup of coffee.

“Uh uh, you’ve had enough.” His husband pouted and squinted back at him, which, with his glasses - only made him that much cuter. “Orange juice or water?” the blonde offered as he turned to reach for a glass to hand to the man. 

“Wish we could stay longer, but we need to get going,” Nat said as she walked over to kiss Steve and Tony on their cheeks. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“Oh, where are you guys off to?”

“Harvey’s got a vet appointment and then we’re going to check on the renovations.”

“Renovations?” Tony asked sleepily. 

“Yeah, didn’t we tell you guys? We’re building a house,” Buck answered, standing up as Natasha grabbed an apple before taking off without him. 

“No but I guess we’ll hear about it later?” the genius asked, trying to sneak behind Steve to get to the coffee. The blonde swatted him for his attempt before turning to wave goodbye.

“See ya Buck,” Steve called as his friend had already started walking after his woman. Bucky waved his metal hand without turning around, getting a laugh from the other centenarian.

Who proceeded to laugh further, when his ridiculous husband tried for a third time to get more caffeine.


	7. Chapter 7

TONY

He had hung out at home during the day, keeping an eye on his mopey daughter while his husband suddenly decided to work at the foundation. 

Which was especially odd...since the previous day he had told Tony how excited he was to try out his new paints. 

So he sat in the living room, glasses on the bridge of his nose and fiddling with his tablet while his daughter went to the kitchen to rummage for snacks. 

Tony looked up as she walked back, eyeing her food choice with a raised brow. 

“Whatcha got there pudding?”

“Chips and dip…” she answered apprehensively, sitting on the other side of the couch.

“Uh huh...what’s your chip?”

“...graham crackers…”

“And your dip?”

“Whip cream…” she admitted sheepishly, munching on her snacks while Tony squinted at her. 

“Baby girl is that all you’ve eaten today?” he asked the adult currently shoving her face with gummy bears. 

“I miss my wife,” she grumbled out, eyes fixed on the tv. 

“I know you do sweetpea and I’m not your Pops. I’m glad you’re eating something, even if it’s diabetes chips and dip.”

“Glad we’re in agreement,” she muttered out. “So you’re the one babysitting me today, huh?” she asked in a passive-aggressive tone, eyes focus on the tv screen. 

“You’re not a baby, you’re an adult. I’m adult-sitting you,” Tony teased in amendment, looking at her over his glasses and chuckling when she just rolled her eyes at him. “I’m kidding, Thumper. I’m going down to my lab in a bit anyway, you’re welcome to join me.”

“Really? You’re allowed to leave me? Even if I literally just want to sit here all day instead? Pops hasn’t made you swear to be in the same room as me at all times?” 

“No of course not,” Tony said with a scoff before turning back to his tablet. “He’s just going to ask JARVIS what you did when he gets home.” She had a scoff that matched his own, putting a smile on his face even as she buried herself further into the couch. 

“Where is old man Jenkins, anyway? Thought he wanted to try his new paints out.”

“You know, I was thinking the same thing. I think he’s avoiding your Aunt Tasha. She said she found some pics of him and Buckster when they were younger.”

“Oh. Is Pops...embarrassed by them?”

“Maybe. You know he used to be scrawny and sickly before the serum, right?”

“Yeah,” Emerson said as she stuffed her mouth with more crackers. “But that was like a million years ago, why does he care?”

“Don’t know...but I plan on finding out.”

* * *

Later that night, a few hours after Nat and Barnes had come and gone, Steve finally came home. Tony had ordered pizza for the gang, smiled as he sat around and looked at old pictures of his husband while his best friend told stories about their adventures to his kids. 

The smile wasn’t sincere, which hurt to admit, but he couldn’t help worrying about Steve.

This is the same man who for the last forty years reassured the genius his scars were beautiful, his height was perfect and his flaws were insignificant. 

It had always been a one sided thing, since Steve’s insecurities usually regarded missions - and more recently, the occasional doubt in his parenting - but never his looks. 

Was there more to it than that?

Tony stayed up for him, sitting in the living room waiting for him to come home. Miles had gone to his room to do his homework while Emerson went to the theater room to watch some movies. 

When the blonde stepped off the elevator, Tony couldn’t help but frown at the sad energy that wafted in after him. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I ended up getting dinner after working out with Sam,” Steve said without actually looking at Tony, walking around behind the couch before kissing the genius’ head. 

“You usually text when that happens. Something on your mind, apple pie?” Tony was trying, he really was, to be mature and let Steve bring it up in his own time.

But then again, Tony had never been a patient man. 

“No, just long day at the office. But I got a lot of work done. Remind me later to tell you about this charity kid-run art gala idea I had,” Steve said as he then continued walking to their bedroom.

So, Tony naturally followed. 

“You could tell me right now. Unless you’re avoiding me…” That had Steve stopping in his tracks before turning around with a smile on his handsome face. 

“I’m not avoiding you, I just need to pee,” the blonde said before turning around and continuing his journey. So, Tony kept following. 

All the way into the bathroom. 

“Seriously?” Steve asked with a laugh, though it didn’t stop him from peeing. They’ve been married over thirty years for crying out loud. Tony just shrugged for a moment before hopping onto the counter top. 

“So you had a good day at the foundation, huh?” Tony continued prying, though his eyes were glued to his husband’s dick. Which was unfortunately put back in his pants, watching as the blonde flushed before walking around Tony to wash his hands. 

“Yup,” was Steve’s verbal response, which prompted the genius to grab him by his waistband to prevent him from walking away again. 

“You missed Nat bringing your pictures over…” the brunette said gently, though thoroughly enjoying the immediate blush on his husband’s face. The blonde then closed his eyes and adorably pouted before shaking his head once or twice. 

“Get outta my head,” Steve whispered, trying to hide his smile creeping through. Tony waited another second for his husband to open his eyes before grabbing his face and kissing him. 

“Afraid I can’t do that sweetheart,” he returned with a smile, before immediately letting out a yelp when Steve promptly picked him up and carried him to their bed. When he dropped him, Tony was ready to chastise him before Steve crawled on top of him and kissed him quiet. 

The bastard knew him too well, cause Tony was suddenly forgetting about what they were talking about. 

It took another minute...or three...but Tony finally remembered and shoved the man back. 

“Don’t try to distract me you sexy devil. Why have you been avoiding this?” Tony growled out, trying to sound serious. Which was admittedly difficult, when he felt just how excited they both were. “Come on baby cakes, were you embarrassed of being short and scrawny? Cause if it helps I would still totally have hit that.” Steve chuckled before groaning adorably, which did nothing for Tony’s  _ situation _ .

“Sure you would,” Steve said in disbelief, which had Tony more conscious as he sat up and shoved the blonde on his back. 

“You doubt me?” Tony asked in fake outrage, straddling the blonde and throwing a hand over his heart.

“You being a horndog? No of course not,” Steve deadpanned, because deep down he was a fucking troll. Tony took a moment to glare down at him, even with the blonde’s shit eating grin and firm hands running up and down his thighs. 

“You know what I saw in those pictures? I saw your same piercing blue eyes and delicious bubble butt,” Tony said with a smile, absolutely loving how pink Steve’s cheeks are turning. “I saw your same unfairly long eyelashes, slender artist fingers...just in a smaller package. And do you have any idea how hot that idea was to me? That  **_I_ ** could be the one who holds  **_you_ ** up against a wall and fuck your brains out?” he asked in a lower octave, shivering a little when his husband began writhing below him. “I totally jacked off to that thought after. You can ask JARVIS.”

“And yet I wont,” Steve huffed out with a smirk. Tony decided to ignore him and continue.

“Oh fuck, Steve just think about if I was alive in your time...they had gay clubs back then right? I’d fuck you in the bathroom stall. We’d get handsy in the booths…” he continued, grinding his hips a little at the image.

“Fuck, Tony,” the blonde ground out, clearly very excited about the idea if his following moans were anything to go by. “That’s not…”

“Not what?” Tony asked coily, rolling his hips with the question. “Not fair? If you’re really behind the idea of me fucking you up against the wall we can always talk about bringing the suit into this…”

“No Tony!” Steve laughed out, rolling them over so the blonde was on top. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. I have never and will never fuck that suit, so let’s just set that record straight once and for all.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Nothing about you is straight,” Tony couldn’t help but say, letting out a giggle when Steve poked his ribs. “Okay, okay! Tell me why you don’t like the pics.” 

Tony watched with a smile as his husband’s face blushed again, the bigger man pouting above him.

“They remind me of a time I don’t want to remember,” Steve admitted in a somber tone, removing the smile from Tony’s face. “Yeah, it’s fun to imagine getting handsy with you in a club. But it’s not fun realizing the odds of us being murdered for doing so.” 

Tony remained silent and still below him as Steve took another breath. Contrary to popular belief, Tony could be quiet when it mattered. 

“I don’t want to think about the fact that I was practically living at the hospital with how sick I was. Or how poor we were. I don’t like thinking that even if we met in my past life, and even if you would look my way-”

“-which I totally would-” Tony interrupted, not able to help himself. 

“-and we ended up together, it’s not like I could have had a long happy life with you. So no, I don’t like thinking about it.” 

Tony stared at him for a second before conceding. 

“Okay, fair enough. I’ll drop the pictures if you admit we would’ve made a fabulous couple.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Steve asked as he rolled off of him and stood up off the bed. 

“That doesn’t sound like any admission to me…” Tony replied in a sing song voice, letting out a squeak when Steve grabbed him by his ankles and yanked him closer to the edge so the blonde was towering over him. 

“We woulda been good together, happy?” he asked before kissing the brunette, Tony unable to suppress a shiver from the Brooklyn accent. 

“Mhmm,” Tony hummed in response. 

“We’d always be good together. Betcha there’s an alternate universe somewhere where we’re both chicks,” Steve pointed out as Tony got excited about the idea. 

“That is so fucking hot,” he growled just as Steve pulled back to stand up again, leaving the genius pouting. “Hey!”

“It’s late. I’m going to take a shower and go to bed,” Steve said as he turned towards the bathroom while Tony sat up in disbelief.  _ Was Steve really not going to give him any tonight? _

“And you’re going to join me,” Steve added with his back turned, just as he began undressing his clothes. 

“Much better,” Tony sighed in relief, quickly undoing his pants and following his wonderful husband.


	8. Chapter 8

MILES

After basketball practice, he stood outside the gym with his friends trying not to stare at the group of girls from his school checking him out. Well, looking in his general direction. But whatever, it was better than listening to his friends teasing him. 

Plus, he had time to kill, as he was waiting for Happy to pick him up. 

Even though he had his license, his dads insisted the long-time family friend drive him to and from school.

Really, they were being a little over protective.

It was  _ one little accident _ that may have completely totaled his first car and earned him  **several** lectures from not only his parents – but his extended family as well: about texting and driving and death and sheer stupidity (that last one would be his Uncle Sam).

So here he was, getting teased by his friends for being a ‘reverse Miss Daisy.’

“We gotta do this every time? Really?” he snapped at the three.

“You just – you had your freedom with that fine ass Cadillac for three weeks and now you got your chaperone back,” Zack teased.

“Oh man, your daddies were  **so pissed** ! Will, remember when Mr. Stark’s vein nearly popped out of his head?” Freddie added.

“I thought Iron Man was going to blow a damn gasket!” Will – his supposed best friend – piped in as Happy approached the curb. 

“Screw you guys,” Miles muttered as he brushed past his ‘friends’ to get in the back of the town car.

“Don’t let your Papa hear you say those words!” Zack shouted as Miles closed the car door; which prompted the sixteen year old to flick them off with both hands as Happy chuckled and drove away.

He sat back with his arms crossed over his body as they sat in traffic in silence until Miles finally looked up at the man who was giving him a look in the rearview mirror.

“Can I help you, Happy?”

“I didn’t say anything, Miles.”

“Well your eyes were definitely saying something,” he muttered, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“What were my eyes saying there, little flower?” the old man asked with a teasing grin as Miles sighed heavily.

“Seriously? Hap? I’ve got two and a half inches on you.”

“Oh, poor little baby flower, tiny widdle–”

“–alright, man! Just drop it. Dang I can’t catch a break…” he mumbled as they pulled up to the Tower.

“I’m sure you’ll survive little man,” Happy added as Miles quickly exited the vehicle. He didn’t look back at the smug man, just adjusted the backpack on his shoulder as he made his way to the front doors.

“Hey J, where are the parentals?” he asked the AI as he rode up the elevator.

“Sirs are currently residing in the living room. I should warn you, young sir, they appear to be quarreling.” Miles rolled his eyes in response as he dreaded whatever it was he would be walking into. His Pop had texted him during school to tell him they needed to talk to him after.

Which, was always a great thing for a teen to hear from his parents, right?

The doors opened as he heard the sounds of…yup…his dads arguing.

“I just…I don’t understand how you could do this to me…” he heard his Pop groan as Miles slowed his movements down, wondering if it was possible to get past his Pop’s super hearing – which was admittedly a little weaker these days – to just sneak past them.

“I couldn’t take it anymore, okay?!” his Dad cried out as the teen suddenly felt worry begin to grow in place of the annoyance he felt.

He should’ve known better, because as he walked into the living room he saw what it was they were fighting about.

His Pop was sprawled on his back on the couch, a pillow over his face while his Dad sat pouting nearby – with newly dyed locks.

They were fighting because Dad dyed his hair.

“It’s my hair! I get to decide what to do with it,” the brunette whined as he tried and failed to take the pillow away from the blonde’s face.

“Fine,” his Pop muttered back as his Dad took notice of the teen entering the room. The genius offered a smile as his Pop continued, unaware they had an audience. “But just remember, my cock and my ass are mine in case later you –” the blonde faltered when he removed the pillow to glare at his husband and saw their teenage son standing in the entrance-way.

Really, truly, wishing he had the power to disappear.

The blonde smacked his husband with the pillow in annoyance before sitting up with an entire face and neck blushed pink.

“You couldn’t have told me our teenage son was home!?” his Pop hissed at the other man.

“Nah, that was way too much fun.”

“Only for you, Dad. You two wanted to talk to me about something?” he said without putting his backpack down, praying he could go to his room soon.

“Yeah son, why don’t you have a seat?” his Dad said encouragingly as his Pop swatted the man with the pillow one more time before turning to the teen.

“I’m sorry Miles, how was school today bud?” his Pop asked as he pointedly ignored his husband trying to play footsie in order to turn to his youngest.

“Fine, what did you guys want to tell me?” he asked, really hoping to cut this conversation short before his Dad started groping his Pop again.

“Your  _ father _ ,” the blonde said pointedly to get the brunette’s attention, “and I wanted to ask you your opinion on something.”

“Yes,” his Dad added, attention finally turning towards the teen. “Miles, your Pop and I want to move outside the city. You’ll still go to the same school, it’ll just be a little farther of a drive is all…”

“Where to?” the teen asked, trying to wrap his brain around living anywhere but the Tower.

“The Stark Mansion, it’s the same house your Dad grew up in, minus some remodeling we’ve been doing,” his Pop answered with a smile. That got the teen’s attention.

“Oh? Would I perhaps…get a say in the upgrading?” he asked as he chuckled along with his Dad while his Pop rolled his eyes fondly.

“We are not putting in a slide,” the blonde spoke up as Miles watched his Dad open and then immediately close his mouth in a huff. “But yes, Miles you absolutely get a say. It’s your home too.”

“What about...outside the mansion? Like...designing a studio for my spray paint art?”

“Oh that’d be fun! I’ll help you build that!” his Dad squeaked out in excitement. His Pops shot the man a glare before adding.

“And make sure it is well ventilated…”

“That goes without saying,” the genius said, shifting his gaze back and forth in a totally casual manner. It always got a laugh out of Miles.

“Well, in that case, sure count me in. When would we move?”

“Not for a few months, sweetheart. Should be enough time for your father’s Sharpie handiwork to wash out…” his Pop grumbled out as he saw his Dad throw his arms up exasperatedly.

“Miles, please tell your age-defying bastard of a father that I’m allowed to dye my hair!”

“I’m not getting in the middle–”

“–great example you’re setting for our son! Miles, you should know you don’t have to change your appearance just to succumb to peer pressure. You shouldn’t be ashamed of being yourself.”

“How does getting rid of some grey hairs translate to what you just said? Miles, tell him he’s being crazy.”

“I’m going to my room to do my homework,” Miles said as he grabbed his backpack to stand, stopped by his Pop’s strong hand.

“No, honey we’re sorry you’re welcome to do your homework in here.”

“Yeah, your Pop is sorry to put you in the middle of our fight.” 

As the two started bickering again, Miles stood up and kissed both ridiculous parents on their temples and walked down the hall towards his room.

Rolling his eyes fondly at what they consider a ‘fight’, listening to the sounds of said quarrel continue as he started the architecture in his head of his new room.


	9. Chapter 9

STEVE

He watched their youngest walk to his room as he pointedly ignored his husband trying to win their useless argument.

“Hey! Quit ignoring me,” the brunette pouted as Steve rolled his eyes heavily before turning back to the man.

“I can ignore you if I want to,” Steve said just as maturely back.

“Oh? Is that a challenge?” Tony asked as he shifted and reached over to fondle the taller man, who quickly swatted the other’s attempt. “Hey!”

“What? I was being serious?” Steve quipped back as he shifted away. “You have a point, it’s your hair. Just like it’s my cock and ass,” he finished with a shrug, thoroughly enjoying the hurt look on his husband’s face. It quickly turned from hurt to mischievous. 

“Pretty sure we’ve established that those both belong to me,” Tony growled back with wiggly eyebrows.

Steve caved for a moment, unable to hide the laughter from his love’s antics before quickly standing to evade his husband’s grabby hands.

“Nope. Your hair, my ass,” he said simply as he took their empty coffee cups to the kitchen. He didn’t need to look back to know the brunette was following.

He could hear the man-child stomp his way into the kitchen after him.

“So what does this mean? You’re staying abstinent until my old man hairs grow back? Cause honey, we both know you won’t last that long.” Steve, whilst rolling his eyes, took the cups to the sink and turned the faucet on to clean them, back still turned to his husband as he replied.

“I didn’t say that, I just said you can’t touch my cock or ass,” the blonde quipped as he finished cleaning and finally turned back to the man. Tony was leaning against the counter, glaring at the blonde.

“I see…” he began before they heard the sounds of the elevator dinging. Didn’t stop his husband from continuing their conversation as they heard footsteps approach. “Well, we’ll see how long you can go without these magic fingers,” the genius said as he wiggled the digits around just as Emerson walked into the kitchen to join them.

Immediately looking like she might turn around and leave.

“Can you guys…just not?” she said in exhaustion as she walked over to open the refrigerator.

“Em I’m going to start dinner in a few…” Steve began before he saw her bring out…what looked to be a beer bottle in her hand, “what’s that?”

“It’s hard cider, officer. Do you want to see my ID?” she sassed as he heard his husband snort behind him.

“Alright, miss sassy pants. I just wasn’t aware you had even purchased that.”

“Well my sincerest apologies, next time I’ll make sure you approve of my shopping list,” she sassed again, earning yet another snort from his husband. Steve made sure to turn to throw a glare his way this time, though the man seemed completely unfazed by it.

“Em, ignore Mr. Stick-up-his-ass, we got something we need to talk to you about that’s more important than your father’s neuroticism.” Steve felt a flare of anger zip through his spine, then realized his husband was saying things deliberately to piss him off.

“You’re getting a divorce?” she asked, causing both men to turn and gawk at her. A smile spread across her face before she pulled her phone out and handed it to them.

It was an article in some tabloid magazine about Steve leaving Tony for some young twink – including a blurry picture with said twink and a Steve look alike.

“That’s actually kind of hot,” Tony said, catching Steve off guard as he felt his anger grow while he pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ So he was realllly, trying to get a rise out of him… _

“You two are gross and also impossible,” Emerson half-teased at them as she opened her bottle and took a sip. “Now, what is actually up?”

“Well, your father is apparently leaving me for a younger man, so maybe we should start with that?”

“ _ There _ it is,” Steve said, wondering when the dramatics would show up.

“Guys!” Emerson snapped, interrupting the two.

“Right, your father is sorry,” Tony began, ignoring the glare Steve sent him. “We’ve been talking, and we are planning on moving to the mansion outside the city.”

“The one you grew up in?” Emerson asked.

“The very one. Plus some upgrades and additional lab space, of course.”

“Oh,” she said with a frown, “when do we move?” The question had Steve stealing a glance at Tony, who was looking back at him with a sad expression.

“Sweetheart,” Steve began, “you can keep staying in the Tower. We haven’t decided officially what to do with it yet. Shuri just wanted you around family and if you’d rather stay–”

“–No, I’m fine with the mansion. I’d…rather be around you guys.”

“Good, cause we’d rather have you around anyway. We move in a few weeks. Maybe in that time one of you can help me convince your father I’m allowed to dye my hairs on my own damn head.” Steve rolled his eyes and was about to say a snarky comeback when his daughter interrupted his thoughts.

“Is this some sort of late-life crisis?” she asked the blonde, which had him immediately chuckling in response while he heard his husband scoff in offense. 

“E tu, Emerson?” his husband grumbled as their daughter walked over to give him a kiss on his cheek. She chuckled as she did so, and Steve couldn’t help but notice the small smile escaping Tony’s lips as she turned and left the kitchen.

“Really regret keeping her,” the genius mumbled as Steve rolled his eyes fondly.

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” his love said with a smile. “You know me so well.”

“Apparently not,” the blonde grumbled out, glaring at the man’s jet black hair while the brunette rolled his eyes at him. 

“Well...at least I’m not the one being unfaithful,” the man mumbled as Steve looked confused for a moment before glaring back at the man. 

“Darling, I would never be unfaithful,” he said sweetly as he walked over to his husband, placing a kiss on his cheek, “but if I did, I wouldn’t get caught.”

“You think you’re so cute, don’t you? JARVIS? When exactly was that photo taken?” the shorter man asked the ceiling with his hands on his hips. 

“It appears to have been taken last Thursday at around three in the afternoon, Sir.”

“Uh huh, and where exactly was the Captain last Thursday around three in the afternoon?” Tony asked smugly, still looking at Steve.

“He was with you, in your lab, performing adult activities I would rather not say aloud.” Steve threw his head back and laughed, laughing harder when he saw his husband pout adorably. 

The supersoldier suddenly remembered that instance, and how he was too busy being balls deep in Tony to cheat on him.

“Hardy-har, laugh it up asshole,” Tony snarled, stepping away from the blonde as Steve kept laughing at his grumpy face. “We’ll see who outlasts who with your abstinence game, mister.”

“Well we agreed to watch the twins tonight, so your ‘magic fingers’ will have to be put on hold, anyway, mister horndog.” His husband looked at him for a long moment, squinting at the man as he raked his eyes up and down the super soldier’s body. 

“We’ll see who outlasts who…” the brunette repeated before turning to go to his lab. Steve took the opportunity to watch him go.


	10. Chapter 10

TONY

He knew the man better than anyone. Even better than Barnes.

His husband would cave long before he did. 

He noticed his love giving him looks throughout the evening, but also knew the man’s pride wouldn't cave so easily. Or at least not in front of their grandchildren. 

Knowing this man better than anyone, meant he knew exactly how to turn the man on. 

And just as much - knew how to piss the man off. 

He used a combination of his skills throughout the evening until they finally put the toddlers to bed and shut the door; where the blonde promptly gripped the man’s bicep in the hallway. 

“Really? In front of our goddamn grandbabies?” Steve asked with his Captain voice, that simultaneously turned Tony on and had him giggling in response. Continued laughing when he saw his husband crack a smile at that. 

“Whatever are you talking about, Steven?” he asked with a coy smile as he saw the blonde’s pupils dilate in response.

Even after thirty years of marriage, they still basically fucked like rabbits. And though what he did throughout the evening was harmless in front of the toddlers, he knew just enough to make his husband angry.

_ And mission fucking accomplished _ , Tony thought to himself as the blonde dragged him by the arm to their bedroom. 

He released him when they got inside, Tony taking a few steps towards their bed as the blonde shut the door behind him and ordered JARVIS to activate the baby monitor.

“Something up, babydoll?” the genius asked coyly as he turned to sit innocently on their bed. His love turned around to face him, resting his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot. “Uh oh, foot tapping? Does this mean I won?” 

Steve’s glare turned into a sinful grin as he stalked over to the genius. Tony felt a shiver go up his spine as he tried not to smile too brightly at the turn of events. The blonde stopped short of kissing him, however, in favor of staring back at the man with intense eyes. 

Tony was prepared to say something snarky, when his husband eventually licked his lips before responding.

“What’s your safeword?” he asked as Tony felt another shiver run up his spine.  _ So that’s how he’s going to play it, huh? _

“Pineapple,” he said quickly as felt himself start to harden. 

“Undress and lay back,” Steve husked out, his voice going a few octaves lower as he walked around to the closet and brought back a box of their toys. Tony quickly shucked off his clothes, climbing up the bed to comply. 

He watched with an intense gaze as Steve pulled out a pair of cloth handcuffs. His bright blue eyes again connected with Tony’s as the blonde smiled mischievously before crawling on the bed.

“Arms back,” the super soldier said - almost smugly as Tony slowly obeyed his order. The genius quirked a brow at the man while he gently cuffed his hands to the head rest, wondering where his husband was going with this. 

_ The man was still clothed, for crying out loud.  _

Then Steve just sat back, eyes raking over the shorter man’s body - instead of his much more useful hands.

“Is this how you congratulate a winner?” Tony sassed, hoping to further piss off his husband. Seemed to work when the beautiful blonde growled in response. 

“What makes you think you’ve won?” he asked before leaning down to kiss Tony’s bare stomach. 

“Uh, you stripping me naked and cuffing me makes me think-”

“-oh Shellhead, have we not learned the cardinal rule about assuming?” the smug bastard actually  _ cooed _ as he  **finally** started taking off his clothes. 

“Something about your ass and my victory?” Tony asked while he wiggled his eyebrows at the finally naked blonde. Steve kept his smug smile as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, casually reaching over to stroke Tony’s thigh.

“I believe what I said, was your hair, my ass. Meaning I won’t touch your hair,” Steve continued as he crawled over Tony to backwards straddle him, “and you won’t touch my ass,” he finished by bending over and revealing - a hidden gem. 

Literally.

The crafty bastard was wearing a plug with a bright red gem for it’s base. The brunette let out a whine at the realization that the smug sonofabitch must’ve planned this. 

“You’re getting it, huh?” Steve said as he turned to wink and click his tongue at him. 

“Wait, Stevie, baby come on…” Tony started to ramble as panic set in.  _ He wasn’t going to be able to touch him?? _

“Now now, sweetheart, should I grab a gag before we even get started?” his beautiful bastard tisked as he proceeded to wiggle his rear in Tony’s face. 

_ And not even within biting distance _ , Tony thought bitterly. 

“You’re...you’re not serious...right?” the brunette pleaded as he tested the strength of the cuffs around his wrists. In lieu of responding, his husband simply hummed as he grinded his ass back on Tony’s hardened length. 

_ Reverse cowgirl and I can’t even touch him?? _ Tony thought as he pouted and whined again in response. 

“You could always…” the beautiful blonde whispered seductively as he reached between his gorgeous thighs to play with the red gem, “...safety word out.”

As if Tony could formulate any words at this point, feeling drunk at the sight before him. His husband bent over, legs spread wide while his hand brought the plug in and out on his tight hole.

_ Clearly the man was trying to kill him.  _

_ But fuck, what a way to go _ .

* * *

At some point during their sexscapade, Steve had uncuffed him from the headboard and repositioned him, still cuffed, around the bed. Not that Tony was complaining about being thrown around like a ragdoll, in fact it was always a turn on being man handled by his husband. 

Basking in his post coital bliss, Tony barely registered he still even had the cuffs on. That was until Steve, the beautiful, sweaty, panting sex god of his, pulled him into his lap to undo the cuffs. He eased the cloth off each wrist, placing gentle kisses against the reddened skin. 

He vaguely remembers at some point promising not to dye his hair again, but does remember in detail finally getting to touch his husband’s luscious ass once more. Pick your battles and all that.

He was going to reassure his husband when he heard tiny whimpers, until he realized the sounds were coming from his own mouth. 

_ Damn he was getting old. _

“I know, I’m sorry honey I won’t use those anymore,” Steve murmured with regret as Tony shook his head a little to regain his senses. 

“S’all good.”

“That’s not what Pepper is going to say when she sees the marks tomorrow,” the blonde teased as he gently rubbed the genius’ wrists with some ointment. Tony closed his eyes in happiness as he felt his love also gently wipe off the remnants of their evening before pulling the two under the covers.

“S’fine sweetheart,” he said with a loopy smile. “That was, amazing. You’re amazing.” The blonde had the faintest blush to his cheeks as he reached over to their bedside table to bring a glass of water to Tony’s lips. 

“Thought I was a bastard?” he replied cheekily before setting aside the glass. 

“Mmm and a sonofabitch,” Tony nodded in agreement, smiling when his husband looked offended before spooning the smaller man.

“Hey now, don’t talk about Sarah Rogers like that,” Steve growled into his ear. The brunette snorted in laughter before apologizing. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. Just a bastard, then,” he said as he felt his husband laugh into his hair behind him. 

“Have I ever told you what a sore loser you are?” Steve asked as he tightened his arms around the brunette and placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. 

“Cut me some slack, it’s my first loss,” he sassed. His husband scoffed and loosened his grip, but before he could retort or try to say otherwise, Tony used what little strength he had to quickly whip around to silence the blonde with a kiss. 

When the man growled into the kiss, Tony couldn’t help but laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

MILES

Okay, so it wasn’t his  **best** idea. Really, it started because of kids asking him at school.

“What happened to Spiderman?”

“I heard he died.”

“I heard he went undercover as a Russian prostitute.”

“What happened to him Miles?”

He tried to give consistent answers, mostly vague. Everyone knew who his parents were and therefore knew he knew who the Avengers were - which included Spiderman. But from what he could guess and hear...and see from the graffiti sprayed across the city - the people missed Spiderman.

Which got Miles thinking. What if there was more than one Spiderman?

Or more specifically…

What if he picked up the mantle?

He was his fathers’ son after all, he felt that desire deep in his belly to do the right thing and help others. And he watched protests on TV and the news when they talked about the crime rate.

The people needed Spiderman. 

So again, not his best idea. Especially when he considered how the hell he’d even begin this process.

Petey?

Not like he could tell him anything, of course. This’ll have to be the teen’s secret for now. But maybe his brother had some of the old notes lying around his house somewhere.

When’s the last time he offered to babysit?

* * *

Turns out getting the gig was easy. 

His brother was enthusiastic at the suggestion, since apparently there was a broadway show he’s been ‘dying to drag Wade to forever’. His parents also easily approved, praising his son for his generosity while also describing their perverted plans for their evening alone ( _ thanks, Dad _ ).

As he climbed the steps to his brother’s house and heard the sounds of his niece and nephew screaming, he wondered how good of a plan this actually was. 

But then Wade opened the door before he even knocked and he was pulled into a fierce hug from his brother-in-law and ushered inside.

“Come in Smiles! Thanks so much for doing this, man.”

“Not a problem, Wade. But you should know my going rate for monsters is fifty an hour,” he said with a smile as he heard the sounds of his niece and nephew coming toward him.

“Unca Miles!” Isaac shouted before colliding into the teens legs. “Up up!” Miles rolled his eyes fondly before obliging, grunting as he hefted the toddler onto his hip. His brother finally came into view, sporting a tux and shooting his little brother a smile. 

“Hey Miles, how do I look?” he asked the teen. He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by his gross brother in law.

“Delicious,” the vigilante growled out before walking behind Peter to molest him. 

“Seriously? You can’t wait till you leave to do this?” Miles asked as he turned his back to the pair, focusing on tickling his nephew in his arms. 

“ _ Behave _ ,” Peter hissed before coming back into Miles’ sight. “Thanks again Miles. Lilli-bear is here...somewhere…” the arachnid said as he looked around the room. 

“Lilli?” Wade called out while Izzy wiggled out of Miles’ grasp. 

“Daddy?” they heard her call back from the kitchen. 

“Lilli, your Uncle Miles is here!” Wade called as he squatted down to tickle Isaac. They heard tiny feet pounding towards them as the toddler finally came into view, face covered in chocolate. 

“Lillian Stephanie, did you eat the cake that was in the fridge?” Peter asked with his hands on his hips, Miles unable to hide his laughter from seeing his niece freeze in place. 

“Um...no?” 

“Oh, baby girl,” Wade cooed as he walked to the toddler, “you gots the evidence on your face.” He then lifted the toddler into his arms before promptly licking some of said evidence off her face. 

“Daddy!” she shrieked as Miles saw his brother roll his eyes fondly. 

“I’ll clean her up and then we’ll head out,” Wade called while he took her to the kitchen. 

“Alright, Izzy-bee. Are you going to be good for your Uncle Miles?” Peter asked as he picked his son up to hug and kiss the toddler. 

“Yes Papa,” the toddler lied. He shot his brother a look but Peter just shrugged his shoulders back at the teen before he placed the boy on the ground. 

Wade and Lilli came back into the room, both clean as the vigilante promptly dropped the girl onto the couch. 

“Shall we?” Wade asked his husband with a bright smile. 

“Alright, bedtime’s at seven thirty. You have our numbers…” his brother said as his husband grabbed their coats and started pushing him towards the door. 

“He can handle it, we’ll be back by ten, love you munchkins we’ll see you later, smooches, bye!” the man sang out as his brother just waved back before the door closed. Miles chuckled at the pair before turning back to his niece and nephew watching a movie on the couch. 

He could do this.

* * *

Seven fifty two. Not too shabby for two toddlers who both refused to bathe while also refusing to get out of the bathtub. And now he finally had time to do what he came here to do.

Research.

He grabbed the baby monitor and made his way through the house.

“Now, if I were classified research I wouldn’t want found...where would I hide?” he said to himself as he turned the lights on in the master bedroom. He took one step in before considering the fact - he could very well find multiple things he wouldn’t want to find in there. Then he remembered they had an office down the hall and decided to try his luck there first.

And luck he found, as there was a paper file literally filled with notes on the experiment. Using his Stark phone, he scanned every piece of evidence and paperwork he could find. He also sat there and read through his case notes, beginning to wrack his brain at the possibility of duplicating his brother’s work. It seemed possible. 

It also seemed like he’d require Oscorp technology to accomplish this. 

Which also seemed possible, as he had recently befriended Norman Osborn’s son himself, Harry.

And that little freshman owed him one after Miles saved his ass.

Oh yeah, he could do this.


	12. Chapter 12

EMERSON

She was doing her best to avoid her Pop – who seemed to make it his new job to baby the almost thirty year old. She recognized he was being helpful, she really did. He even tried invited her to go to the foundation with him today.

But trying to control her life as she stayed with them was kind of starting to piss her off.

He even went so far as suggesting getting another cat to “replace” Max. Now, granted, neither of her parents had ever had a pet – so it wasn’t like the man could understand. But you can’t just ‘replace’ a pet! She didn’t even like to bring up her kitty, the little fur ball having been dead for over a year now.

All in all, she appreciated it. But she didn’t need it.

What she needed? Honestly she wasn’t sure of that either. She wasn’t ready to jump into her career but she didn’t like the idea of sitting with her parents all day either (not that one of them would even let her do that)

There was something else currently plaguing her mind, something she couldn’t talk to her fathers about. 

They wouldn’t understand.

So she told them she was hanging with Aunt Tasha today as she rode the elevator down to her floor, glad to know her uncle had taken their pup out on a run so they could have some privacy.

The older woman had prepared tea and sat waiting for her in the living room. Even with the comfortable atmosphere and love she felt from her aunt, Emerson still had a fluttering feeling of insecurity in her stomach.

As she sat down next to her, she took a breath before gathering the courage to speak.

“Aunt Tasha…have you ever wanted kids? Of your own?” The red head looked at her for a long moment before responding.

“At one time, yes. Now? Not so much. Why do you ask,  любимая ?” She took another breath before admitting it out loud.

“I had a hysterectomy a few years ago. Only Shuri knows because I was…I don’t know. It wasn’t something I ever really wanted to admit out loud or tell anyone, because…because I’m embarrassed?” she asked as she felt her eyes begin to water. 

She kept her gaze away from her aunt as she continued.

“My um…past life sort of fucked up everything down there,” she said as she made a motion over her reproductive parts. “So I got it removed as a safety precaution. But lately…I’ve been experiencing baby fever and the thought that I can’t – that I won’t be able to…” she closed her eyes as she felt more tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

That’s when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, which prompted the younger woman to finally look up at her aunt.

“I’m being selfish, aren’t I?”

“No,” Natasha said immediately. “That is a biological, evolutionary desire that you have no control over.”

“But I was adopted?”

“So?” her aunt interceded. “That doesn’t make your feelings any less valid.”

“It’s not just that, I’m…I’m furious Aunt Nat! I don’t even have the option! I keep thinking my past is behind me but it finds convenient little ways to fucking creep back up into my life–”

“Emerson,  любимая  look at me. You need to calm down before you give yourself a panic attack.” She looked down, just now noticing how shaky her hands were. As she stared down at them, trying to both control the shaking and her breathing, she saw another pair of hands slip into hers.

“Em, look at me. Please,” her aunt said with a shaky voice. Emerson looked up at that, blinking away tears. “Breathe with me, sweetheart. That’s good. You have no reason to feel embarrassed or guilty, my love,” the redhead said as she ran her fingers threw Em’s hair. “But you do have the right to be angry. I was angry for a long time too.”

“What did you do about it?” 

“I killed a lot of people. I would not recommend this method.” Em couldn’t help laughing at that, glad to see her aunt smile as well. After a moment, her aunt pulled her into her embrace and gave her one of her rare and amazing hugs. 

Emerson sat there a long moment, absorbing her words and her warmth as she felt her body and mind slowly relax. 

Of all the people to talk to, Nat was the one who truly understood. 

Shuri was supportive about the whole thing, of course. Loved and reassured her every step of the way. 

But she had all the right reproductive parts. 

She didn’t have a childhood filled with trauma and pain.

She didn’t feel like any less of a woman.

Although it didn’t seem like her aunt did, either. They eventually pulled apart, smiling at each other as Emerson wondered if she’d ever be as confident as her aunt was. 

She was a woman who had fought her way through life. She was a goddamn survivor. A thriver. She inspired the hell out of Emerson and she was glad she had been brave enough to open up to her.

Emerson reached over, completely forgetting about the tea until this moment, and poured them both a still steaming cup. 

Feeling fairly content and rather emotionally exhausted, she opted to ask her aunt about their long term plans for New York.

Which, apparently, was a badass piece of land where they would foster all dogs of all ages. They were only planning on living in the Tower for another few weeks as their house was finished being built. She congratulated them and asked about spare bedrooms for human visitors - when they were interrupted by the sounds of Bucky and  Harvey  coming back. 

Her uncle was sweaty, wispy hair planted to his face with the rest thrown up in a messy bun. He wasn’t panting nearly as loud as their puppy, who made it the whole three steps to his pillow before collapsing into a deep sleep. 

“Tired him out, huh?” Nat asked with a smile. Bucky walked around with a smile and stood over the tired pup. 

“I think I finally got him, even in my old age,” he said with a wink before walking behind the couch to kiss her aunt. “Don’t mind me, Em. I’m just going to hop in the shower.”

She saw her aunt practically fuck him with her eyes, and took the hint.

“I should get going actually, I call dibs on first tour of your new place!” she called as she threw a wink to the woman who was actually slightly blushing and glaring back at her.

Emerson laughed and thanked her host before heading back to her floor.

And would do her best not to think of her wife. Or how much she fucking missed her.


	13. Chapter 13

STEVE

He knew something was up with his husband, dying his hair was just the beginning.

The other day…Steve found spanx in the laundry.

_ Goddamn spanx. _

__

Now, he knew Tony didn’t like his grey hairs, but spanx? Nothing was wrong with his body. It genuinely confused the blonde – especially since they were still as handsy as teenagers. And, not to mention the fact Tony had recently given Steve the whole ‘love the body your in’ speech with pictures from his past.

_ So why would Tony suddenly be insecure about his looks? _

He waited until they were getting ready for bed that evening to confront him about it.

When he saw his love standing in front of their full length mirror only wearing his black silk boxers, hands on his bare stomach with a frown on his face, Steve found himself easily walking up behind him to embrace his love.

A fake smile instantly appeared on Tony’s face that made Steve feel worse.

“Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” the blonde asked gently. When his husband simply growled in response, Steve couldn’t help chuckling.

“Just because you have the ability to read my mind doesn’t mean you should abuse your powers,” the brunette pouted adorably.

“Pretty sure that’s exactly what that means. Especially since I’m just returning the favor,” he sassed back, happy to see the man genuinely smile at that; which prompted the super soldier to plant a quick kiss on his neck. 

Those beautiful chocolate eyes shined as they turned to glare back at him in the mirror. Then, his drama queen threw his head back on Steve’s shoulder and groaned loudly with his eyes closed.

“Steeeve I’m so oooooold,” Tony complained. Steve chuckled as he ran his hands over his ridiculous husband’s body, reminding himself to behave enough to let Tony talk.

“Where is this coming from? And since when do you wear spanx?” he teased as he laughed along with his love.

“Don’t judge mister perfect body!” the brunette exclaimed as he then dramatically pulled away from the blonde. Steve let him go as he gently rolled his eyes, waiting for the man to continue and biting back the urge to remind his husband that working out and eating healthy is how he keeps his body.

“Look, I don’t know if you’ve noticed…but I’ve put on a few pounds…” his ridiculous man began.

“I’ve noticed?” Steve said with a shrug,  _ like he wouldn’t notice changes in his husband’s body? _ Tony looked utterly betrayed as he emitted a noise that Steve didn’t think humans could make. “…Tony?”

“ _ YOU’VE NOTICED!? _ ” the shorter man shrieked out.

“Yes, why does that matter and why are you reaching decibels only dogs can hear?” Steve asked incredulously. Tony sighed more heavily than their  **three** children combined as Steve patiently waited for him to continue.

“Because Steven…you’re still  _ so fucking hot  _ and–”

“–you’re still hot?” Steve interrupted – utterly confused.

And it was here, here when Tony shifted.

It was subtle, a small flicker in his eyes that would’ve gone unnoticed to someone who didn’t know him better.

But there really was no one that knew him better.

“Baby…” Steve began gently as he closed the distance between the two. “Have you somehow forgotten what hot shit you are?” he smirked as his love snorted in laughter. The blonde took that opportunity to wrap his arms around his man once more.

“Did you not see the headlines, Steve?  _ ‘From Iron Man to Puddy Man.’ _ I’m fat and old and have grey hair and–”

“–since when do you give a shit about what magazines say?” Steve asked – again in disbelief. This was not the Tony he knew.

“Since they called me puddy man and what the hell do you mean  **you’ve noticed** ?” the shorter man asked defensively – though still staying in Steve’s arms. The blonde felt himself blush as he scrunched his face up in consideration.

“I see your naked body several times a day, how could I  _ not  _ notice changes?”

“Oh,” his love said as he finally pulled away from the blonde. “So you’ve just been  **silently watching my downfall?!** ”

“Tony, my love, what is really going on here?” Steve asked sincerely, wanting to push past the dramatics.

“I told you, I’m old!” the genius whined at him. Steve stared at the man for a few seconds before responding.

“…and?”

“And?! It’s gross! I’m gross!” Tony threw his head back again and groaned at the ceiling.

_ Apparently he wasn’t getting past the dramatics. _

“Tony, my beloved, light of my life, man of my dreams, you are not gross. You are just as sexy and handsome as the day I met you…” Steve said as he reached his hand out, only to be swatted away by his childish husband.

“Lies!” Meryl Streep shouted before he walked over and fell face down onto their bed. Steve rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in exasperation before walking over to join him.

“Anthony. We promised not to lie to each other, and I am not lying to you, you ridiculous man child.” Said grown-ass man-child love-of-his-life just ‘ _ humphed _ ’ into the comforter in response. “You wanna know why I was so upset that you dyed your hair?”

_ “Cause I’m not being myself?”  _ the genius sarcastically repeated back to Steve. It earned a smack on his ass from the blonde as he steeled himself to answer truthfully.

“That’s the main part, yes, but part of it… _ might have been _ for my own selfish reasons,” he admitted with pink cheeks he was glad his husband couldn’t see. But then the mind-reading asshole turned around to look him in the eye.

Steve sealed his lips together as Tony rearranged himself on his side and faced Steve with a clear ‘go on’ expression.

The downside of having a soul mate who’s mind you could read – they could kinda read yours as well.

“I…love your grey hairs,” Steve muttered while Tony’s expression turned skeptical. “And…if I’m being honest with you…I also love your extra pounds…” he smiled as his husband’s face turned from confused to pure offended.

“Oh my god Steven! Do you have some kind of…fat old man fetish?!” Tony asked as he sat up in shock.

“No, Tony! Jesus…”

“Just because we were both recently named ‘hottest GILFs’...”

“Tony! That’s not. It.”

“Well then?” the genius demanded as Steve felt his face and neck blush in embarrassment.

“It’s just…” Steve began, trying to play it off like it’s nothing…and proceeded to mumble out the rest of his statement.

“I’m old and hard of hearing, can you speak up please?” Tony asked as Steve bit his lip. The super soldier took a breath before confessing.

“Fine Tony...the ‘extra pounds’ you speak of? Yes, I’ve noticed them, because...baby...they went  **straight to your ass** . Just when I thought your peach couldn’t be any plumper…” he trailed off for a moment before he got a little more serious, “and yes, I want you to have your natural hair because I love when you are confident in yourself. But maybe, also…your grey hairs remind me of a sex dream I had where you were a professor and I was your student that wanted extra credit…” 

“What?” his husband squeaked out as Steve regained control of his confidence.

“Baby, you are just as hot – if not a little hotter” he admitted, feeling a full-body shiver overcome him as he continued, “with a somehow  _ juicier ass _ I might add,” the blonde admitted as he crawled over and pushed the man down to straddle him, “than when I first laid eyes on your beautiful,” he added a kiss to the man’s cheek, “stubborn,” a kiss to his neck, “short,” a kiss and a bite to that special spot on his husband’s shoulder, “ **_sexy_ ** ” he growled out and returned to the man’s plump lips, “ass,” he finished, quickly moving his hands to squeeze the very cheeks he was describing.

He let Tony laugh for another second, never growing tired of it, before stealing the sound with his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the following chapter contains police brutality. I, as a white person, will never understand the struggle POC go through. I do not mean to make light of racial injustice or systemic oppression, nor do I mean to portray Tony or Steve as 'white saviors.' I wrote this chapter several months ago, but would like you to know the name Ahmaud Arbery, an innocent man out for a jog who was murdered by two white men on February 23rd - only recently charged due to public outrage of seeing the video. 
> 
> Black Lives Matter, and if you don't agree, kindly fuck off.

MILES

It had started like any other Thursday. 

His Pop made breakfast. His Dad snuck extra cups of coffee behind his Pop’s back. Happy drove him to school. He went to basketball practice after.

He had just been ungrounded earlier that week – and took the opportunity to hang out with his friends after practice. He still wasn’t allowed to drive, but Zack was able to borrow his brother’s beat up old sedan.

Bored after school, he suggested the mall but first that they should go to 7-11 to grab some slurpees. As the four teens made their way inside, they passed by two other kids from their school and offered them a nod. Miles could feel something was off in the air, but chose to ignore it as he walked inside and decided which candy bar he’d get.

That’s when they heard and saw the police cars suddenly arrive in the parking lot. They raised their guns at the teens outside – who also happen to be black teens – and started shouting at them to get on the ground.

Miles felt frozen in place before his feet suddenly started moving on their own accord. 

This was his chance to prove himself, prove he could be a hero. 

He suddenly found himself outside, a fire deep inside of him burning with the need to do what was right. He opened his mouth to defend the freshman…and that’s when he found a gun in his face.

From the harsh reality of the media – he suddenly expected a pulled trigger. He did not expect to instead be pistol whipped.

* * *

He woke up later alone in a cell, pain radiating from his right eye. He didn’t see the two freshman, which he didn’t necessarily count as a good sign. No idea where his friends are either, for that matter. The teen moved slowly to sit up, grimacing as he gingerly touched the swollen part of his face.

The sound of footsteps startled him as two policemen approached the teen.

“Up Mr. Stark,” one of them said as they opened the metal door, “your fathers are here to bail you out.” 

_ Fuck… _

_ He hadn’t even considered how his dads would react to this! Honestly it just all happened so fast _ …he pushed his thoughts aside to stand up and follow the men out.

He heard them before he saw them. His Pop was using his Captain America voice to tell the entire station the legal ramifications while his Dad was swearing…in Italian.

_ Shit he only did that when he was really,  _ **_really_ ** _ mad. _

And when the two men turned to see the state of their youngest child’s face – they just about went full nuclear.

Miles head was still hurting, so even now things were a little fuzzy. He recognized his Pop’s hands grabbing his face and gently poking around his eye. He definitely heard his Dad start swearing in a mixture of Italian and Mandarin. He knows there was more yelling and protective arms around him and escorting him to a car and all the way home.

But all of that was kind of a blur too.

He did register something about his sister helping his brother babysit at his house, and something along the lines of the two siblings giving him ‘a talk’ when they see him again.

But one thing he could tell – his Dad was furious with him. Which didn’t make any sense. The man was a retired superhero, he literally saved billions of lives over decades of work.

As Miles’ full consciousness came back to him, he wanted to articulate his feelings to the man.

But as his Pop took his arm and explained he was taking him to medical to see Uncle Bruce – his Dad said something about going to his lab and started to leave them.

“Wait, what?” Miles asked speaking up for the first time. “Dad are you serious?”

“Am I serious about you losing your life? You’re damn fucking right I am.”

“Tony, not now – Miles, son we need your Uncle Bruce to take a look at that…” his Pop tried as he gently grabbed Miles’ arm again.

“I just did the right thing, you were a superhero for forty years!” he exclaimed in disbelief as he yanked his arm away from the blonde. A dark shadow fell over his already angry father at that.

“That...is  **not** the same thing,” the man growled furiously as Miles watched his Pop move to stand in front the teen.

“Tony,” the blonde said evenly and gave the man a look Miles couldn’t see – but had the other brunette concede and grumble before stalking to his lab. The teen felt angry tears begin to spill down his cheeks, heart burning with pain and confusion.

The next thing he knew, he was brought into his Pop’s solid embrace. He easily found himself returning the hug, sighing when it eased away a little of the guilt he felt.

After a moment, they walked silently to the elevator all the way to his Uncle Bruce’s lab. It was a simple black eye, no signs of a concussion according to his uncle. He held the ice pack to his face as he and his Pop made their way back to their floor.

“Pop?” he asked, breaking the silence as he followed the man into the living room. Miles remained standing as his Pop took a seat on the couch, offering a smile back to his youngest.

“Yeah bud?”

“Is…” he paused, not knowing if he wanted the answer to his question. “Is Dad mad at me?” He thinks he got his answer when the smile disappeared from his father’s face.

“No honey, he’s not mad at you.”

“Just disappointed, then?” Miles answered, looking away from his father.

“Hey, look at me kiddo,” his Pop said, continuing when Miles looked back at him with his good eye. “Your Dad is incredibly proud of you. Just like I am.”

“Sure seemed proud when he stomped away to his lab…” Miles mumbled as he felt his Pop grab his hand to bring him closer.

“I promise you son, he is proud. It’s just…another emotion is taking over his brain right now.”

“…anger?” Miles snapped, closing his eyes in immediate regret. His Pops didn’t seem to take it personally, smiling at him when he opened his eye back up.

“Fear,” the blonde admitted sadly. Miles looked back at him skeptically, which prompted the father to stand up and pull the teen fully into his embrace again. “We’ll talk more tomorrow, why don’t you go wash up and I’ll fix you something to eat?”

“I think I’ll just shower and go to bed,” he mumbled back, staying in his father’s arms for another couple of seconds before eventually pulling away.

“I love you, Miles,” the blonde said as he leaned forward to kiss the teen’s forehead – which was easy, especially since they were almost the same height now.

“Love you too, Pops,” Miles said with a smile, feeling officially exhausted from the day as he turned to go to his room.

And hopefully sleep this day away.


	15. Chapter 15

STEVE

When Miles rounded the corner, Steve let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He immediately sat back down on the couch and leaned against the cushion as he focused on his breathing. His fists clenched and unclenched in his lap while he kept his eyes closed, remembering the possibility of losing his youngest. 

Since he’d had to keep it together for the majority of the day, he was finally allowing himself to begin to fall apart. The blonde continued working on his breathing as he also continued reminding himself that Miles was safe and alive. After another moment, the super soldier rubbed his face with his hands as exhaustion won over his worry. He knew he was too tired to fight with Tony about sleeping, and opted to instead have JARVIS relay the message. 

“JARVIS, tell Tony I’m going to bed and I love him and he should come to bed soon,” the blonde said as stood back up and slowly walked to the bedroom. The AI replied after a moment.

_ "He says he loves you too, Sir."  _ Steve shook his head at the lack of response regarding sleep and proceeded to brush his teeth before climbing into bed. 

* * *

He dreamt of losing his son and woke up with harsh breathing and a heaving chest. His eyes slowly adjusted to the low light of their bedroom and he took control of his breath. Steve looked to his side, setting his jaw at the realization he was alone. Meaning his husband was still in his lab...with a fat chance of getting any sleep himself. He turned his head back to his alarm clock, checking the time reading: three thirty four am.

_ Great. _

Steve sat up slowly and took a moment to press the palms of his hands against his eyes, wishing his husband could actually read his mind and just come to bed. Make this so much easier. But they were both still human, after all, and he knew he couldn’t fall back asleep without dragging the man back to bed with him. 

He threw the covers back before forcing himself to get up and march out of the room. Before he went to his husband’s lab, he found himself walking to his son’s room. The blonde paused just outside the door before cracking it open to peek inside. 

It was silly, he knew, but he needed to check. He recognized the lump, one hand hanging off the bed and his son’s hair barely poking out from the covers and found himself smiling contently. With Miles safe and sound asleep, he quietly closed the door before heading down to the lab.

As he descended the stairs to his husband’s lab, another wave of exhaustion and crippling fear hit him. He took a moment after gripping the railing to run his hand across his face, steeling himself to keep going. 

Even if he changed his mind about physically dragging Tony to bed, the man at least knew him well enough to calm Steve down. 

Reminding himself of that, he finished descending the stairs and pressed the code to enter the lab. There was no music, which was a little unusual for his husband. He glanced around and saw the curly brown hair belonging to his love sitting far away. His back was to the super soldier as Steve made his way over to the genius, stopping a few feet away from him.

“If you’re here to drag me to bed, I’ve got bad news for you muffin,” the brunette said as he turned around, pausing when he sees Steve’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, demeanor changing as concern washed over his beautiful face. He watched his husband walk over to him as Steve felt unwanted tears begin burning his eyes.

Instead of answering him, Steve stood there silently, his tongue caught in his throat. Luckily his other half pulled him into a tight embrace that helped ground the man. 

“Bad dream?” his love asked, causing the blonde to tighten his arms and bury his face in the man’s neck in response. Hugging that man always, always made Steve feel better. Like he was his anchor to the world; knowing he was safe and alive in his arms truly grounded him back to the moment.

Even going so far as to give him the strength to respond.

“Yes.” Tony hummed in their embrace before pulling back enough to caress the blonde’s cheek.

“Miles?” he asked quietly as Steve nodded in response. “Steve…” the genius said sadly as he pulled away from their hug. 

“I’m not asking for a debate just...please come to bed,” the blonde sighed as he restrained himself from reaching out for the man. Tony turned to look at him, pain and hesitation on his face as he stared at the man for a long moment. When his gaze shifted to his feet, Steve couldn’t help but exhale in disappointment.

“Tones…”

“He’s too young to get involved, Steve,” his husband said firmly, looking like he was preparing to defend himself.

“I agree,” Steve said immediately, catching the genius off guard. The shorter man opened and closed his mouth a few times before eventually replying. 

“You do? You didn’t secretly come down here to call me an ass for being a hypocrite?” Tony asked skeptically as he slowly crossed his arms in defiance. Steve couldn’t help smiling as he rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Sounds like you already know,” he teased, enjoying the mock glare his husband was throwing at him. "Besides we both know this is about racial injustice and how very unprepared we were with our sweet boy."

They smiled at each other for a long moment before Steve tried asking again.

“Pretty please?” the centenarian pouted with his bottom lip out, giving the man his best puppy eyes as he continued. “We can talk about all of this tomorrow. Just...I need my Tony-bear to go back to sleep.”

He smiled triumphantly when his husband leaned his head back and groaned towards the ceiling. 

“Fine,” his darling huffed out. “J, shut everything down. Come on, cheater,” Tony grumbled as he stomped past him.

“How was that cheating?” Steve asked coily, following his love up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom.

“Forty years, Steven! Forty years I’ve known you and I still can’t resist your goddamn puppy eyes,” Tony spit out in fake offense as he stripped his clothes off. The genius pulled the covers back before climbing into bed, laying on his back. Steve followed suit and chuckled a little at the man. This ridiculous bastard who always made him feel better.

“Goes both ways, babydoll,” Steve said with a smile as he curled up on Tony’s chest, wrapping his arms around him again as he rested his chin between his pecs. He used his finger to trace where the arc reactor used to lay, bending down just slightly to press a kiss to the man’s sternum. 

Tony ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair absently while his brown eyes stared up at the ceiling above their bed. 

“Whatcha thinking about, baby?” Steve asked as he kissed his chest a few more times. He looked up in time to see a smile spread across his handsome face. 

“I’m thinking about how I’m going to charge you a bj for dragging me out of my lab,” the man grumbled as Steve couldn’t help laughing.

“You’re ridiculous,” the blonde said fondly as he crawled forward to kiss the man on his perfect lips.

“That doesn’t sound like a no…” his husband pointed out before Steve silenced him in his favorite way possible. When he pulled back and looked his other half in the eye, a feeling of gratefulness washed over him. 

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Of course, darling,” the man said with a smile as Steve placed a hand on the man’s cheek and stroked his thumb.

“How about,” Steve began as he leaned forward to nibble the man’s ear, “I wake you up with one tomorrow morning?”

He didn’t hear any objections.


	16. Chapter 16

MILES

The morning after the incident with the police, he got a pass from his Pop to skip school. His Dad was avoiding him – even though his Pop tried to convince him otherwise – so it was just him and his Pop at the breakfast table that morning.

Emerson hugged him for about an hour when she got home that night. But she was still missing her wife and didn’t come out of her room until about eleven, so he sat with his blonde father, wondering if he was going to punish him for yesterday.

He got a few texts from his friends last night that already had the teenager agitated.

Zack was pissed he did something that stupid and ignorant.

Freddie wanted to know if he was okay.

And Will asked if he ever got the ‘talk’ from his parents.

And apparently he hadn’t meant the sex kind.

_ No _ , he remembers texting the group chat back,  _ my white parents never gave me the ‘how to talk to police’ talk. _

He didn’t read the rest of the messages until this morning, but needless to say – he didn’t feel fully to blame for this.

As Miles sits next to his Pop chowing down on waffles, he wonders whether he should talk to him or not about it.

But what would he even say?

_ Hey Pop, did either of you take into account my skin color when you adopted me? _

Instead he decided to ask his Pop something else.

“Am I grounded?” The retired super soldier looked at his youngest for a long moment before shaking his head no.

“No Miles, you’re not grounded. I mainly want you to stay home to heal up.”

“Okay…well…” a thought crossed his mind, “could I maybe hang out with Uncle Sam today? If he’s not busy?” His Pop looked at him for another moment, looking like he realized why, before offering him a small smile.

“Yeah, sure. Just be home before dinner, okay? Your Dad and I still need to talk to you about yesterday.”

“Okay, thanks Pop,” he said before excusing himself from the table to take his plate to the sink. After he went to his room, texted his uncle and changed, he came back to the kitchen to find his Pop washing the dishes in the sink.

The teen came up behind the man and hugged him, smiling when he heard the man chuckle in response and pat his arm lovingly.

“Love you Pop.”

“Love you too, Miles. Tell Sam he’s welcome to join us for dinner.” Miles released his Pop with a smile as he made his way to the elevators.

* * *

“Look man, your parents are a lot of things – but ignorant isn’t one of them.”

“Okay, well Uncle Sam did  **your** parents give you the talk?” he asked incredulously. The two had just eaten an early lunch together and were walking around the park to continue their conversation.

“Yes, but my parents were also civil rights activists so…I don’t think they can count as the same thing.”

“How can you say my parents aren’t ignorant when the two white men that already had two white children adopted a mixed boy of color?” His uncle gave him one of his famous ‘ _ you’re being an idiot _ ’ looks that confused the teen.

Normally, no matter the subject matter, his Uncle Sam was on his side.

A lot of times it was to annoy his parents or siblings, so him siding with his parents on this matter in particular was perplexing the teen.

“Come with me, nephew,” his uncle said as he grabbed the teen by the shoulder to steer him back to his car. Miles was silent as his uncle drove them around the city.

Until they pulled up to a building Miles had never seen before.

“Uh, Uncle Sam?” he asked as the man put the car in park and turned to face the teen, “where exactly are we?”

“Come on,” he said as he got out and Miles followed him. He walked the two around the building and through the beautiful garden.

“This is the headquarters for the Black Lives Matter movement,” his uncle began as Miles continued walking alongside him. “There’s a small plaque back here I want you to see,” Sam said as he stopped in front a rose bush, pointing down.

Miles followed his finger and squatted down to read it when he saw it.

_ ‘To our most generous donors, Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers, who would only accept roses in thanks’ _

The frustration Miles felt was still bubbling inside him as he slowly stood up to face his uncle.

“So they’re not ignorant for throwing money at a charity?” he asked skeptically as his uncle rolled his eyes in response.

“Alright, back to the car,” the man muttered as he dragged Miles back. They continued driving out of New York and all the way to Baltimore as his uncle simply fiddled with the radio in lieu of explaining himself. Eventually they parked in front of another nice looking building Miles had never seen – except this time he could make out what it was.

Since giant letters spelled out “National Headquarters of NAACP”

“If this is more money throwing…” he began before his uncle silenced him with a sharp look. He silently followed the man inside as they were greeted by a nice older gentleman.

“Mr. Wilson! What a surprise, we haven’t seen you in ages. How have you been young man?”

“I’m fine Mr. Jackson, thank you. Just wanted to introduce my nephew here,” he said as he pulled the teen closer, “Miles Stark.” The man’s smile dropped from his face before it was replaced by an even bigger grin and an outstretched hand.

“I’ve heard a lot of great things about you, young man. It’s nice to finally meet you in person. I’m afraid I’ve only seen your face through the many photos your father has shown me over the years,” the man said kindly as Miles returned the hand shake.  _ Wait… _

“Years?” he asked in confirmation.

“Well, yeah. Your Dad serves on our advisory board and is a frequent donor. He has now for…what,” he asks as he turns to his uncle, “seven years?” Sam nodded in response with a small smile. “Well, I’m sorry I can’t stay and chat but I have a meeting to get to. Feel free to roam around, Sam I’m sure can show you the way. It was a pleasure to meet you Miles,” the man said before excusing himself.

Miles took a moment to let that information sink in before turning to his uncle who had a small smile on his face.

“Come on, one more place,” he promised as he wrapped his arm around the teen and walked the two back to the car.

They made it back to the city in record time, still listening silently to the radio as his uncle pulled up in front of the building Miles instantly recognized.

The Sarah Rogers Foundation.

“Okay, what?” he asked, thoroughly confused as his uncle just got out of the parked car and walked into the building. Miles sat another moment before following the man inside.

“Hey Mr. Wilson! So glad you could drop by,” the receptionist said as the two approached the counter.

“Stephanie, how’s your mother doing?”

“She’s out of the hospital! Thanks for asking.”

“That’s great to hear. Steph, this is my nephew, Miles,” the man said pointing to the teen as he saw the woman’s jaw drop.

“ **_The_ ** Miles?” she asked incredulously as the teen found himself rolling his eyes fondly – knowing where this was heading.

“The very same, I was hoping to show him the hall? Is it okay if we go back there?” his uncle asked, trying to avoid the inevitable bragging story.

“Oh, yeah, sure! You know the way,” she said before turning to answer the ringing telephone.

Miles followed his uncle, wondering why on earth they were here as he stopped short when he saw it.

He froze for a second as he saw his uncle stop and turn back to him with another warm smile.

Behind him, was a sign that read “The Annette Morales Wing”

Miles mouthed the words several times without speaking them, before his feet moved and he walked closer to trace the sign with his finger.

He hadn’t thought about his mom in a long time.

Honestly, he barely remembers her – which hurts to admit. He does remember a warm, loving voice but wouldn’t remember her face without the few pictures he had of her.

“How long has this been here?” he asks quietly as he suddenly remembers its absence when he occasionally came here as a kid.

“Few years,” his uncle responded in a kind voice. “It specifically reserved for single moms-of-color. There’s even a scholarship set up in her name for those that make it through the GED program.”

Miles absorbed that information for another moment before his thoughts were interrupted by his uncle’s cursing.

“Shit, we gotta get going if you’re going to make it home by dinner. You know how finicky your Papa is about being punctual,” the man teased as Miles wordlessly followed him back to the car, only speaking up as they neared his home.

“Pop said you’re welcome to join us for dinner,” Miles said blankly.

“Next time, little man. I’ve got a date tonight,” his uncle said as he pulled up to park in front of the Tower.

As Miles started to unbuckle, he felt his uncle gently grab his shoulder.

“Hey, that wasn’t meant to guilt trip you, or magically convince you your parents are zero percent ignorant. Cause honestly, no one is. Except maybe Malala Yousafazi. Or Obama, or her husband,” he said, catching Miles off guard as he chuckled at that.

“And feel free to call your Uncle Rhodey, cause I know Tony went to him more often with concerns than Steve did to me and has more personal examples... but I just wanted to show you that they’ve tried. Still do. No parents are perfect, and I plan on chastising them for not being more proactive about police brutality…but I just…wanted you to know your dads aren’t some dumb white saviors who didn’t do their homework. Okay?”

Miles smiled and nodded in response, fully understanding what the man had been trying to tell him. And though it didn’t fully solve the hurt confusion in his heart, he felt more confident about confronting his Dad.

He hugged his uncle before bidding him farewell and thanks, waving at the man as he watched him drive off. He tried to absorb everything that’s happened over the last twenty four hours as he rode the elevator back up to their floor.

He makes his way into the kitchen first, finding his Pop and sister cooking.

“Hey Miles,” his father greeted with a smile when he heard him enter, “Sam busy?”

“Yeah, he’s got a date,” he responds as he looks around. “Is Dad still in his lab?”

“Oh, yeah, but I’m going to go grab him right now,” his Pop began as he wiped his hands on a nearby towel.

“Actually, I’ll get him,” Miles interrupted, standing his ground when his Pop threw him a look of uncertainty. The blonde looked over at Emerson who shrugged in response before turning back to the teen.

“Alright,” his Pop said in agreement, turning back to the stove as Miles walked to his Dad’s lab, steps slowing as he approached the stairs.

He took a deep breath before descending the stairs, punching in the code his Dad had given him to open the door. The lab was silent as he walked in and saw his Dad – just looking at his tablet. Normally he was covered in grease neck deep in one of his antique cars or covered in ash from a lab explosion but he was…clean.

Sitting in a chair.

Looking at his tablet.

Miles stopped short a few feet from the man, wondering if he had heard the teen enter as he didn’t look up.

“… _ Dad? _ ” he whispered, not wanting to startle the man. His Dad continued staring at his damn tablet while Miles stood there for another second. “Are you still mad?” he asked, immediately regretting it when the man finally looked up at the teen – with anger etched on his face and tears in his eyes – before the man scoffed out a fake laugh.

“Yeah, I’m still pretty fucking furious. But that’s not on you, kid…” he said as he began turning away before Miles felt something snap.

“It’s not  **on me** that you’re furious  **with me** ? How? And why are you so mad at me? You’ve done the same thing. So has Pop and so has Peter–”

“–Miles...”

“–so why am I any different?”

“Because…” his Dad said sadly.

“Why?” Miles demanded a little more forcefully, immediately pulling back when he saw the tears in his Dad’s eyes.

“Because you’re…” he paused, where Miles suddenly filled in the blank with the word ‘ **BLACK** ’ in big block letters in his head. 

_ Just say it _ , he thought to himself angrily.

“I’m what?” he voiced, now wanting to hear him say the actual word.

“...Miles…”

“Just say it!” he shouted.

“You’re... _ my baby _ ,” the man choked out, completely catching the teen off guard. He stood frozen as his Dad began sobbing, hesitating before he reached out to rest his hand on the man’s shoulder. Miles drew back in surprise when his Dad suddenly jumped out of his chair and started pacing.

“Do you have any idea,  _ any idea _ how fucking infuriating it is knowing I can’t protect you? I could come out of retirement right this fucking second, upgrade my armor and save you from an alien invasion. Or a terrorist attack. Or a goddamn kidnapping!” he shouted before taking a breath and walking over to stand in front of the teen.

“But I can’t save you from a police officer?” he choked out as the teen felt sadness quickly overtook his anger. Miles found himself easily pulling the man into his embrace, scrunching down low enough to bury his face in the shorter man’s neck.

“I’m okay, Dad,” Miles said shakily, unsure what else to say.

“Yeah, for now,” he heard his Dad whine as he tightened his grip, causing the teen to giggle in response.

“Well, I’m your son so I’ll never  _ really  _ be okay,” Miles teased, glad to hear his Dad chuckle as well before pulling back to look at his son.

“You are my son. And I am so fucking proud of you. I just…” the man trailed off as he looked away from the teen. “...wish I could protect you.”

“You can’t protect me forever, Dad.” The genius had a sneaky grin appear across his face before he looked back at his teen.

“Is that a challenge? Cause I’ve been considering some kind of nano-tech/bubble-wrap hybrid…”

“Alright, let’s stop that train before it derails,” Miles said with a laugh before addressing him more seriously. “So. I hung out with Uncle Sam today…”

“Oh yeah? Did he spend the day telling you how much of an ass I am? Because I already have your father to tell me that…”

“No, the opposite actually,” Miles said with a smile as his Dad looked skeptically back at him. He gestured to the couch and followed the man around to sit and continue their conversation - stealing a glance at the tablet that lay on the table, forgotten. 

It was a slideshow of Miles’ pictures through the years.


	17. Chapter 17

TONY

He hadn’t slept the night before, despite his husband guilting him to come to bed. 

The genius laid awake for a few hours, waiting for his love to fall back into a deep sleep before sneaking back down to his lab. The events of the day played over like a loop in his mind and he knew of only one of two ways to distract him - since the first was currently sleeping.

Throughout the day, his husband came down once to make sure he’d eat. Other than that, he was alone with his thoughts and some occasional music - until his youngest interrupted him.

As they sat on the couch, he sat quietly waiting for his son to continue. Doing his best to listen and not also plan the ‘safety suit’ he already made blueprints for in his mind.

“He took me around to show me some stuff. Like how you guys donated to BLM but only accepted a rose bush in thanks. Or how you’ve served on the advisory board for the NAACP? Or the...Annette Morales wing?” Miles choked out the last part, snapping the father back to attention.

Tony smiled at his teen, unaware that he hadn’t known about those things. He quickly pulled the boy into his embrace, hugging the crap out the kid he could’ve lost yesterday. 

“He didn’t try to guilt you did he? Cause I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I know it’s totally our fault…”

“Oh don’t worry,” Miles said as he pulled back with a smile, “Uncle Sam said he was going to lecture you two later.” Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at that, knowing Chicken Little long enough to know he’d keep his word. 

“Great, I’m sure your Uncle Rhodey will want to provide one as well,” the genius said as he wiped his eyes in exhaustion.

“Huh...surprised you didn’t talk to him today,” the teen said curiously as Tony felt a frown form on his old face. 

“I’ll call him tomorrow, didn’t really feel like getting yelled at today,” he said with a smirk, glad to see one appear on his son’s face as well. “We should probably head upstairs, Em said she was making a ‘surprise dessert’ and I want to shove whatever that is in my mouth.” He smiled as his youngest laughed fondly at him before standing up and offering the older man a hand. 

“Let’s go shove food in our faces,” the teen said, sounding a lot more like Tony than his usual Steve. Which put an even bigger smile on the genius’ face.

* * *

After dinner and practically being drunk off of several ‘smores pies’, the three men gathered in the living room to talk while Em went to ‘power nap’.

“Oh god, my stomach. It might actually explode this time,” the genius moaned as he stretched out on the couch. Miles walked over and collapsed next to him, groaning as he clutched his own stomach.

“If I throw this up, I will straight up cry. Because that was the best damn pie I’ve ever had.”

“This is what you two get for eating so much,” his heartless bastard of a husband quipped as he joined them on the couch. The two moaned back at him in response, neither particularly liking his tone. 

“You’re a bully,” Tony pouted at him, using his foot to poke his husband.

“Emerson made four pies and you each ate one and a half of them.  _ After _ dinner!” the blonde said with zero sympathy.

“Well that’s your fault for making broccoli salad for dinner. We had to wash it down with pie,” Tony sassed back, immediately yelping when the taller man grabbed one of his ankles and started tickling his foot.

“If you two start groping each other I’m leaving,” their teen grumbled, causing Steve to reluctantly keep his hands to himself. 

“Alright, baby. How was it with your Uncle Sam today?” the blonde asked. Their teen hung his head before responding.

“Good, he helped me see that you guys weren’t some ignorant white saviors. We went to tour different agencies you guys have helped with over the years. He even showed me the Annette Morales wing,” Miles added with a blush on his face. Steve shot Tony a confused look, also unaware that Miles hadn’t known about that, when the genius shot him back a shrug and a smile. 

“Well we still owe you an apology, we should’ve been better prepared for something like this,” Steve admitted with a frown. “Sam already let me know he’s coming over tomorrow to ‘properly yell slash lecture’ your Dad and I. And he should, we deserve it. What that officer did was wrong and we’re lucky a black eye was the worst of it. But we weren't prepared. We’re going to try and press charges, but even with a billionaire father...well, we don’t control the messed up judicial system.” Tony sat there in silence, noting the frown on his son’s face.

“Anything you want to add, Flower?” the genius asked. 

“Yeah, actually…” the teen trailed off, causing the fathers to share another look of uncertainty. “Did. Did you guys...I don’t mean how this sounds...but like...I don’t know...before you adopted me, did my skin color get taken into account?” the teen cringing in on himself from the question. The genius felt himself smile at the question.

“Well, yes. I had doubts,” Tony admitted, surprised by the actual smile that got from the teen. “Right Steve?” he asked his husband for confirmation.

“Yeah, I was an instant gonner, but your Dad was hesitant...which I see now is for this exact reason,” the blonde said sadly. “Your Uncle Rhodey had to convince him otherwise.”

“Do you remember that, Miles? You actually walked in on that conversation,” Tony asked out of curiosity. When Miles shook his head no, a warm smile spread across the genius’ face. “You asked if you could call me Dad, which you did way before you called him Papa,” the older brunette added, getting a pinch in his side from his husband. It was worth it, especially with the shy smile coming from his youngest.

“Did I really?” Miles asked with an adorable grin on his face. Tony held out as long as he could, but gave up and leaned over to pull his boy into a hug, smiling when he heard his husband chuckle next to them. 

The teen grumbled but accepted it, staying in the older man’s embrace until he spoke up again.

“There’s uh...something else I wanted to talk to you guys about,” Miles said quietly, still staying in Tony’s embrace until he brought his big doe eyes out to look at the genius. 

“What’s up, sweetheart?” Steve asked, but the teen’s eyes stayed on the other brunette.

“Do you think...I could start driving again?” the teen gave Tony his best puppy eyes, which had the genius instantly cave and even open his mouth to answer. Until his husband coughed. The blonde was giving him a pointed look, one brow raised in challenge. 

Then Tony looked back down at his son, his baby boy who added a pouty bottom lip to his request. 

“Have you finished all of your driving classes?” his husband asked, interrupting Tony’s caving. The genius was always impressed with the man’s willpower. That was, until their son spoke again.

“Please Papa?” the teen asked as he threw himself back onto the super soldier’s lap - still partially on Tony’s lap - looking up at Steve with those crafty doe eyes. Tony sat quietly, enjoying the way Steve’s lips pursed as the man tried to stand his ground.

One of Steve’s (few) fatal flaws - he could never resist his boys’ big brown puppy eyes. 

“Fine,” the blonde said through gritted teeth. Miles scrambled off Tony to throw his arms around Steve, which understandably upset the genius. 

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed in disbelief. “He gets a ‘Papa’ AND a hug?!” His husband stuck his tongue out at him, but before Tony could retaliate, his lap was suddenly full of his teen. His arms wrapped around the genius’ neck.

“ _ Thanks Daddy _ ,” Miles said quietly, the teen then squeaking when Tony tightened his grip around his son and hugged the crap out of him. 

“There are conditions, son. Don’t think you can manipulate us that easily,” Steve added, trying to save face as Tony chuckled and released his boy. 

“Sure, Pop,” Miles said with a knowing smile, getting up to head to his room. “Night dads!”

“Night Miles, love you!” Tony called to him.

“Love you guys!” the teen called back from the hallway. The genius turned back to his man and smiled when he saw the man pouting. 

“We’re not bad parents, Steve.”

“Tony, he completely walked all over us! And I meant it about the conditions…” the blonde trailed off as he continued pouting. 

“Yeah yeah papa bear, whatever you say,” Tony said with wiggly brows as he leaned over to kiss his husband. 

Still pouting, Steve accepted the kiss.

Even added a growl, as Tony only smiled against the man’s lips.


	18. Chapter 18

EMERSON

A week after what their family is dubbing ‘the incident,' she sat at home alone while her parents had taken Miles to a parent teacher night at his school. After helping her baby brother with his media presence, writing his speech and helping him dodge racist internet trolls as well as the 'Blue Lives Matter' crowd - she was emotionally exhausted. She had expected to spend the evening alone watching murder shows, but was surprised when she got a text from her big brother that he was coming to the tower without the toddlers and he’d be there in five minutes.

She considered texting him back to ask why, cause when was the last time he came around without the twins, but thought better to just wait for the dramatics.

And sure enough, a few minutes later, her brother came out of the elevator in a huff.

“How goes it, brother?” she asked with a smile as Pete walked around to plop on the couch next to her.

“Men are the worst, stay gay.” She snorted in laughter from that, glad to see a smile break across his face as well.

“Wasn’t planning on switching teams anytime soon, so…I think I’m safe there. What’s up, having hubby problems?”

“Not gonna be my hubby much longer,” he muttered before flopping fully across the couch.

“You love him,” Em countered, smiling as his face again broke into a smile.

“I do, god help me.” She looked at her brother a moment longer before an idea popped into her head.

“So the mister is watching the kids, right?”

“Part of his punishment,” he confirmed.

“Pete, let’s have a fucking drink,” she said in excitement, which grew when she saw her brother’s face light up in equal excitement.

“Oh my god, yes! We haven’t been drunk together since your twenty-first,” he said as he got up and led the way to their Dad’s liquor cabinet.

Amongst the many unopened bottles, was one with a ribbon wrapped around the neck that neither had seen before. But their parents received alcoholic gifts often so it made sense another one was sitting unopened.

Since it was unopened, the two siblings hesitated before deciding their Dad probably wouldn’t care anyway since he cut back on drinking.

Plus the name was ‘Turn Back Time Wine’ – so anything Cher related was probably amazing, right?

The brother and sister cheered and clinked their wine glasses together before sipping the drink. She can safely say, she had never tasted anything like it. 

They took the bottle and sprawled out on the couch together. 

“So what’s got you so mad at your husband?” she asked as she took another sip of the tangy drink. He took more of a gulp than a sip before answering her question.

“He wants another kid. This seven year old he saved from a gang...I can barely handle twin toddlers and that motherfucker just suggested getting a nanny.”

“That’s pretty insensitive.”

“Thank you! Look, don’t get me wrong. I love being a stay at home dad. But I have  _ twin toddlers _ . Throwing  _ any _ other kid, let alone one that...needs extra attention, into the mix will make me finally lose it.” She took another moment to sip her drink as she stared at him a long moment. 

“You don’t...regret adopting them do y-”

“No! God, no, Emerson. They’re my babies. I just...the thought of throwing another one in right now makes me want to yank my hair out,” Pete said as he finished his glass before pouring another one. 

“Why don’t you tell Wade he needs to help out more, then?”

“Cause he’s a big boy, he can figure it out on his own.” She laughed, glad to see him join her, before asking him something she wouldn’t have otherwise without alcohol. 

“Pete...have you ever wanted your  **own** kids?” He looked at her another moment before responding.

“Like genetically?”

“Yeah.”

“Um...no? Not really. Wade and I never even discussed surrogacy. There are too many kids out there that need good homes.” He smiled as he looked at her another moment. “Do you want your own kids?”

The question shouldn’t have caught her off guard, because she literally just asked him that, but she couldn’t help the initial choked out response. 

“I…” She closed her eyes tightly, remembering her aunt’s comforting words before finishing in a quiet voice. “I can’t have my own kids, Pete.”

“What?” he asked quietly before resting a hand on her shoulder.

“I had a hysterectomy. Few years ago…” she said, hoping that would somehow explain everything.

“Shit, Em. Are you...like, is everything okay down there?” he asked in a slight panic as she quickly reassured him. 

“Yes, now, it is. It was...more of a precautionary measure. Not to be too gross, but my periods were horrendous and the doctor’s suggested it anyway since...my, you know... _ past _ kind of fucked me over down there anyway…”

“God, Emerson. I’m, I’m so fucking sorry,” he said as he slowly pulled her into a hug. 

“Pete?” she asked, still staying curled in his embrace.

“Yeah?”

“Can you pour me another glass?” They laughed and drank and talked about their current marriage woes before the two became overcome with the feeling of tiredness.

Then they fell back in unison, both unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

TONY

As expected, his son was loved by all his teachers. Really, all his kids were just so damn smart and great it was hard not to brag.

_Oh, who was he kidding, he’d brag about them to strangers if his husband hadn’t made him swear to stop doing that._

And after the week they'd had, it was nice to have a pleasant, stress free evening. He looked at that tall blonde man of his as the three walked to the elevator, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as he smiled back warmly at the genius.

All of the warm fuzzy feelings he was having, including when his husband grabbed his hand to hold in the elevator – went out the window when JARVIS made an announcement.

“ _Sirs, I should warn you…there has been a development with both Emerson and Peter this evening. Dr. Banner was notified as well as Natasha and…"_

“Development?” Miles interrupted as Tony shared a confused look with his husband.

“What does that mean, J? They’re safe right? What’s Petey doing here anyhow?” Tony asked as panic began to set in. Before the AI could respond, the elevator doors open on their floor and they were greeted by a sight that nearly made the billionaire fall dead then and there.

Skidding to a stop in front of them was their oldest…who was currently…a child.

No more than six.

“Daddy! Papa! You’re home!” the boy shouted in excitement before running over to the pair. Their no-longer-youngest had his jaw dropped as he realized what the parents had without even knowing the kid at that age.

The blonde was slightly less shaken than the brunette, at least enough to catch the running child to hold in his arms.

“Pete?” he still asked skeptically as he turned back to Tony in bewilderment. It was then that Barnes and Bruce made their presence known, stepping into the hallway to greet the family currently their correct age.

“Can someone please tell me what the actual fuck is happening?” Tony asked before being reprimanded by his youngest/oldest.

“Language, Daddy!”

“Tony, you remember that wine you received from Dr. Strange for your thirtieth anniversary? Well it appears Emerson and Peter drank it last night…” Bruce said as he handed the brunette the empty bottle.

“…Strange…” Tony confirmed as his husband walked over to inspect the bottle as well. Peter decided that it was time to switch fathers, Tony trying not to groan as his son squeezed him in a tight hug.

“I’ve never even seen this bottle?” Steve asked in confusion.

“It was a gag gift from Strange, I didn’t think it’d actually work…” the genius said as he tried to read the contents on the bottle.

“So it...de-ages people by twenty something years?” Miles asked, doing the math in his head. “Would I like...cease to exist?” he turned to ask his Uncle Bruce.

“It’s probably correlated to the amount of wine you drink…” Bruce added.

“Where’s Emerson?” Steve asked.

“She’s hiding in the hallway closet. According to JARVIS, she woke up first and hid and hasn’t moved since. Nat’s with her now trying to talk her out,” Barnes said sadly as Peter then reached out to be held by his uncle. Tony obliged for maybe the first time ever before turning to his husband in concern.

“I called Dr. Strange, he said it should wear off in a few hours,” Bruce spoke up as they breathed a sigh of relief.

“Petey-pie, how old are you?” Steve suddenly asked the boy who was giggling in Bucky’s arms.

“I’m five and a half, Papa,” the boy said as he held up one hand to show it as well.

“So that makes Em…” Steve said thinking as Tony finished for him “four.” The husbands looked at each other for another sad moment before Peter interrupted them.

“Who are you?” the boy asked as he wiggled out of his uncle’s embrace to confront the teen.

“I’m…Miles. Peter right?” their youngest said to their not-current-eldest as he extended his hand in greeting. Peter, ever the social butterfly, returned the gesture before beginning to tell his new friend all of his favorite things.

Tony smiled another moment before he felt his husband tug his arm in the direction of the hallway. He took a breath before following.

They saw their old friend sitting near the cracked open door, her eyes sad as she looked up at the approaching fathers. The red head slowly stood up and gave the fathers a silent shoulder-shrug head-shake combo before giving them privacy to try.

“Em-” Tony began as he sat down where Nat had. He was stopped by his husband who held a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Ashley?” Steve asked in a more confident voice as Tony suddenly remembers she had another name in her past life. The blonde then gently sat next to the man as they both cracked the door open a little more to see.

And practically cried at the sight of her.

Four year old Emerson was something else. Big, watery green eyes stared back at the men as her adult clothing shifted on her tiny child body. Her long brown hair hung in her beautiful face as she kept blinking back at the men – looking like she was expecting them to hit her any second...or worse.

“Ashley?” Steve tried again. “Sweetheart you’re safe, okay? We’re…just watching you for the day. Your uh…parents – Kimberly and Robert” _Tony was legitimately impressed with this man’s memory, and demeanor cause the genius is close to crying just looking at the kid,_ “they are busy today and so you’re with us. Does that make sense?”

Their tiny daughter looked on the verge of tears again before finally speaking up and breaking their hearts.

“Was I bad?”

“ _What?"_ Tony rasped out as he was thankful Steve spoke for the both of them.

“No honey, of course not.”

“He said…he said he’d sell me if I was bad…” she whimpered out before bursting into tears. And Tony suddenly found himself (not for the first time, mind you) thankful that the rat bastard of a father was already long dead.

“No, baby girl you weren’t bad,” Steve said with tears of his own as he gently reached out to her. She shrunk back at that, which had Steve frown and bring his hand back to himself in silent agreement.

Tony was wracking his brain trying to think of a way to help when they heard tiny feet quickly approaching. He looked up in time to see their no-longer-eldest sprinting towards them with Miles trying to grab him. 

“Pete!” the teen harshly whispered as he followed the boy who jumped on Steve’s back. 

“Peter-” the blonde began as he tried to close the door, but the observant child already saw. 

“Who’s that?” Peter asked as he wiggled past his father to open the door more. “Hello?” he asked as Emerson shrunk back farther away from him. “Hi. My name’s Peter, what’s your name?”

Tony couldn’t help smiling, secretly glad for the reminder of how freaking adorable his son was as a kid. He made a mental note to get the recording from JARVIS later. 

“ _Ashley,"_ the girl whispered in answer as Peter opened the door more. The fathers shared a look before their son continued. 

“Hi Ashley, whatcha doin in the closet?” he asked as he crawled in with her. “Are you okay?” he asked after taking a look at her scared face. “What’s the matter? Are you scared?” he asked as Steve moved in to begin to pull him out. Tony quickly reached an arm out to stop him, shaking his head when he looked back at him in confusion. 

“Well that’s silly!” they turned in shock at their son. “My daddies are superheroes, Ashley! No reason to be scared,” he sassed as they saw her face perk up a little in hope. 

“They are?” she asked hesitantly as she inched closer. 

“Yeah! Have you heard of the Avengers?” Pete asked excitedly. 

“Uh huh,” their daughter said, inching even closer as the fathers shared a look and scooted back to give them room.

“Yeah? Which one is your favorite? Mine is my Uncle Bruce! He’s the Hulk,” Peter chatted as the two moved out of the closet, Steve ignoring the scoff from his husband.

“You know da Hulk?” she asked adorably, staying near Peter and still looking a little skeptical at the other three.

“Man, and I thought Pete was cute,” Miles muttered absently as Tony threw a smile at his current oldest. 

“So? Which one is your favorite?” Pete asked again, his daughter blushing with a smile before answering.

“Iron Man.”


	20. Chapter 20

STEVE

He looked at his husband, expecting a celebratory grin followed by inevitable gloating. What he got was a speechless Tony Stark.

It was a sight to behold. Steve smiled warmly as he saw his husband get teary eyed.

“He’s my favorite too,” Steve said to his daughter with a wink, smiling brightly when it got a giggle from the girl. He looked back at his husband who was fiddling with his watch, causing an in-case-of-emergency pulse blaster to form over his hand. Steve turned to look at their daughter, who was staring wide eyed at Tony’s red metal hand.

“ _You...you’re…_ ” she whispered as she reached her tiny hand out to touch it. She hesitated and looked like she was going to draw back when Tony extended his hand out to her, giving her the space to look at it more closely. 

“You’re Iron Man!” she squealed adorably, using both hands to inspect the device as Peter moved to sit in Steve’s lap and roll his eyes. 

“Iron Man is your favorite, really?” Pete asked unimpressed, which turned into giggles when the blonde tickled their sassy son in response. Emerson looked up at that, staring at Peter for a moment longer before doing something that surprised everyone. 

Apparently realizing she was safe, she turned and sat in Tony’s lap, hands still looking at the device. His husband visibly froze in place, looking at Steve like he might cry before gently wrapping his free hand around her. 

“You have got to stop,” Miles said teasingly at her adorableness. Steve cringed, knowing he was teasing her because he loved her - but also knowing his daughter’s trauma at that age and the fact she didn’t  **currently know him** ...

Sure enough, she looked up at him with big teary eyes before turning to curl around Tony, bursting into tears. 

“Wait, I was just kidding around,” their teen said sadly as he looked at the blonde in confusion. 

“It’s okay, honey. Petey, how about you show Miles the kitchen and he can help get you guys some cookies?” nodding to one son while gently pushing the other off his lap. Miles still looked sad and confused, but took the hint and followed the boy who had already sprinted down the hall.

He turned back to find Tony whispering to their girl and gently rocking the two. When he looked up at Steve, he smiled.

“Hey, Ashley, do you know who Iron Man’s favorite superhero is?” he asked as Steve felt his cheeks blush. She pulled back to look up at the brunette, wiping her eye with her tiny fist as she shook her head no.

“Captain America.”

“Oh! I love Cap’n ‘merica too!” she said excitedly as Steve felt his blush deepen. Tony smirked at him before turning her around in his lap to face Steve. 

“Well wouldn’t you know, I happen to be married to him,” his love said with a smile as he guestered his hand towards the blonde.

The beaming smile and wide eyes that statement produced nearly melted Steve’s heart. She giggled as she covered her tiny hands over her tiny blushing face. 

“You’re Cap’n Ma‘merica?” she asked from behind her fingers. Before Steve could answer, he was interrupted by his husband.

“Hey, I’m still your favorite, right?” he asked before digging his fingers into her ribs.

“Tony,” Steve chastised; then he bit his tongue from saying more when she was laughing hysterically in his lap. But when she reached her arms out towards the blonde, Steve thought maybe it was time to intervene.

What officially won him over, was her squeaking out a “help Cap’n!”

Steve promptly stood up, reached down and gently yanked her from his embrace. He swung her once up in the air before settling her on his hip, laughing when the girl wiggled in his grasp from Tony’s fingers tickling her feet. He took a step back away from his ridiculous husband, holding her close as she turned into a clingy koala around the man. 

“Don’t worry, I gotcha,” he said in a faux stern voice to his husband, who was groaning as he steadily got up to his feet. 

“Just remember I’m her favorite,” Tony sneered as he stretched his limbs out teasingly towards the girl. Steve swung her around in response, making sure she was out of reach and selfishly producing more giggles from their daughter. 

“We’ll see about that,” Steve sneered right back as he turned to the four year old in his arms. “What do you think, sweetheart, should we go see if Peter found those cookies?” he asked as he walked the two down the hall towards the kitchen. He could tell by the stomping his husband was following them.

The other three must’ve left, as it was just Miles and Peter in the kitchen. Steve gently placed Emerson on the counter next to Peter who was being spotted by the teen. He smiled as Peter handed her a cookie and took a moment to look back at his husband.

This was not how they expected their evening to go...but he’d be lying if he said he hated how it turned out. 

Of course, at that moment they heard the elevators ding and footsteps approach. Steve knew who it was before they made themselves visible, frowning as he turned towards his son-in-law.

Wade suddenly appeared in the doorway, mouth open wide as he squealed at the sight. Both fathers turned to their teenager, who shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. 

“What? He’s his husband, I thought he should know…” Miles trailed off as he reached for another cookie. Wade slowly walked forward until Steve held his hand out to stop him. 

“Wade,” Steve said pointedly. 

“Steven,” his son-in-law whined back, “I’ll behave! I promise. He’s just so cute and not currently mad at me,” the man cooed just as their five year old took notice of the new person. 

“Who’s that Papa?” Pete asked as Miles helped him hop down off the counter. Before Steve could answer, he noticed Miles reaching over to help his sister - who immediately panicked. 

“No no no no,” Emerson cried as she pushed herself back and almost fell off the counter. Luckily, Tony was there and caught her before she hurt herself. His husband shot Steve a look before he took the crying girl out of the kitchen while he murmured reassurances to her.

Steve looked back at his teen as he heard his other son reintroduce himself to his husband. Miles looked confused and sad as the blonde reached out to pull him into a hug. 

_ "Is  _ __i_ t me? _ ” Miles whispered as he tightened his arms around the blonde. " _ Should I like...go hide or something?" _

“No, baby,” Steve reassured him sadly as he added a kiss to his cheek. “You just have to be more cautious around her.” Miles pulled away first with a confused look on his face. 

“Why though? Why is she so terrified of me?” he asked as Steve sadly realized something.

_ Did Miles not know about Emerson’s past? _

Before the blonde could begin explaining the sad tale, he noticed Peter and Wade walking out of the kitchen together.

“Hey, wait! Where are you two going? And Wade where are your children?”

“Chillax Poppy, I rolled the windows down,” his son-in-law sassed back. 

“It’s Pa ** _pa_** ," Peter corrected. 

“Papoo.”

“Pa **pa** !” Peter giggled.

“Papuhhhhh, gotcha.”

“No,” Peter giggled some more, “PaPA.”

“Pete-” Steve started before shooting a glare at the man. 

“They’re with their gay Uncle Buck,” Wade answered quickly and more seriously, breaking eye contact with the blonde. 

“I’ll go check on them,” Miles said as he brushed past Steve. 

“Miles you don’t have to…” he began, faltered by the sight of Tony bringing a much calmer Emerson back.

“It’s fine,” the teen said a little angrily as he continued towards the elevators.


	21. Chapter 21

TONY

“He’ll be okay, darling,” he said, reading the blonde’s mind as he walked over and placed Emerson on the ground next to Peter. “We’ve got three other children to worry about. Speaking of, Wilson, what are you doing here?” the genius asked, turning his attention to his son-in-law. 

“Miles told me my husband was a five year old! What did you expect me to do?” the vigilante asked incredulously.

“Stay home with your children and look at the video footage later?”

“Wade,” his husband suddenly spoke up. “Why is Peter mad at you?” He noticed Peter perk up at the mention of his name and suddenly joined the other’s conversation. 

“What? I’m not mad at him, Papa?”

“Pete, his husband’s name is Peter too,” Tony answered for him. Then his son’s face scrunched up adorably before he held up two fingers in his tiny hand. 

“Peter two?” he asked, getting a chuckle from the others. 

“Oh man I forgot how stinking cute you were,” Tony said, unable to help himself and swinging the boy up into his arms before kissing his face repeatedly. Temporarily forgetting what his husband had said.

“Wait, yeah Wilson, why is your husband mad at you?” the brunette asked pointedly as he let the boy back down. 

“For your information,” his son-in-law started before turning more serious, “it’s about having more children. And I  _ admit  _ I was a total shit- **_take mushroom_ ** ...head about it…”  _ Nice save, _ Tony thought as he sent the man a glare.

“So you want more kids and he doesn’t…?” his husband asked with a sad look on his face. Wade took a moment to look at his much smaller husband before shrugging his shoulders in response. A light bulb went off in the genius’ mind. 

“Wade, do you have a kid in mind?” he asked the man whose demeanor had turned sad and slumped against the counter. Tony felt bad for him, he was still his  **son-** in-law, after all.

“His name is Leonardo. He’s a ‘troubled seven year old’,” Wade said with air quotes. “But he’s super cute and we connected immediately! I saved him from a drug shootout and now he’s in the system.”

“Daddy?” Pete interrupted, pulling on Tony’s arm to get his attention. “Can Ashley and I go watch a movie? Please? And oh! Papa! Can you make popcorn? Pretty please?” his adorable kid cried in excitement as he literally bounced up and down with happy energy.

“Yeah, that’s fine Petey. Steve? Think you could arrange some popcorn for our kiddos?” he said, suddenly realizing his slip. He glanced at his daughter and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she hadn’t noticed, as her gaze was on the cookies still on the kitchen island. 

“Of course, what movie do you wanna watch, Pete?” the blonde asked with a smile while he walked towards the pantry. As he did, Tony walked over to grab another cookie and snuck over to Emerson, handing it to the beaming girl. 

By then the super soldier had returned, multiple ingredients in hand as their son-in-law suddenly got curious.

“Are you making kettle corn?” the man child asked excitedly as the five year old began jumping in equal excitement. 

“I was thinking of making some, yes. But I was going to ask if they,” he emphasized with a point to the de-aged children, “wanted kettle corn or buttered popcorn. Petey, any preference?”

“Both?!” he asked excitedly as he wrapped his tiny arms around his Pop. Tony couldn’t help smiling when his son-in-law danced in triumph behind him. The genius then felt a small tug on his shirt, looking down to see Emerson standing next to him.

“Misser Iron Man? I need’a use da potty,” Emerson whispered to him, dancing in place with her little legs crossed. 

“You can call me Tony, sweetheart. And yeah, I’ll show you where it is,” Tony said, letting out a surprised noise when she grabbed his hand as they began walking away. He frowned as he waited outside the door, not liking the whimpers coming from the other side. “Hey, you okay kiddo?” he asked with concern. 

“It hurts,” she whined as a memory clicked in his brain. And a retching realization that this four year old had a bladder infection.

“I’m sorry honey, but we do have some cranberry juice in the fridge,” he said to the door, not leaving her side. “And I’m sure I can sneak you some more cookies,” he added in a sing-song voice. He waited another moment before he heard the toilet flush and watched the door open.

Little Emerson was silently crying, eyes downcast in what seemed like embarrassment. 

“Oh sweetheart, can I give you a hug?” Tony asked as he squatted down, hoping the little girl trusted him enough to accept it. She stood there another moment, little body shaking before eventually stepping into his embrace. He lifted her up into his arms, standing up and hugging his daughter close before walking the two back to the kitchen. 

Steve was still in the kitchen, by himself which raised the brunette’s eyebrows.

“What happened to our other munchkin?” Tony asked, walking to the fridge to grab the cranberry juice they kept for just occasions. 

“He and Wade are picking out the movie,” Steve answered, facing the stove as he finished cooking the popcorn. When he turned, his smile dropped as he saw how upset Emerson was in his arms. Steve raised a brow and looked at Tony, who showed him the bottle of juice.

Which had the blonde nod in sad understanding.

The two men silently went about the kitchen, Tony grabbing Emerson a straw and some cookies while Steve put the popcorn into bowls. 

They were silent until Emerson whimpered again in his arms. 

“Here honey, drink some of your juice,” Tony said as he placed her on the counter to open the bottle for her to drink. He stopped when she shook her head no, crying still and curling in on herself. He sent a panicked look to his husband, who looked equally concerned and shared the same panic eyes. 

“What’s wrong Ashley?” Steve asked in concern, walking over to stand next to her as well. “Are you in pain?”

“When do I gotta go home?” their daughter asked quietly and with her head hanging, causing her fathers to share a look of shock and concern. 

“Never,” Tony said immediately and fiercely, without thinking. It caused both Emerson and Steve to look at the man in shock. “You will never have to go back to them, you’re going to stay with us forever.” 

“Really?” Emerson asked in shock. Steve quickly caught on, realizing that not only were they not lying to this kid, but the effects of her de-aging would wear off soon. 

“Absolutely, sweetpea. Let’s go watch a movie and we can talk more after, okay?” Steve asked as he reached his arms out towards her in invitation. With a smile that melted Tony’s heart, she practically leapt into his arms in excitement. He watched his husband juggle their daughter and grab both bowls of popcorn before walking into the living room. 

“JARVIS, you recording all this?” Tony asked with a smile, grabbing extra drinks and the carton of cookies before following his husband.

“ _ Of course, sir _ .”


	22. Chapter 22

EMERSON

  
  


Muffled voices slowly woke her up as she felt the sign of a headache forming.  _ What was wrong with her body? _ She ached all over and took her time slowly blinking her eyes open awake. 

The image was blurry, but after blinking a few times, she could make out she was lying on the couch surrounded by her family.

Which was...unsettling.

_ So she’s hungover _ , she thinks suddenly remembering her and Pete drank last night, _ she didn’t need babysitters. _

“What?” she croaked out, glaring at the three until she felt a lump shift next to her. Legs make themselves visible as she slowly registers Peter as the lump shifting the shared covers around - and stealing them. 

“ _ Gimme _ ,” she whined as she dragged the blankets back and turned over to smush her face back into the pillow.

“Do they not remember?” she heard Miles ask before Peter answered with a questioning grunt. 

“How about we get some fluids in them first?” a voice that she was pretty sure belonged to her Pop asked as someone tried to pry the blanket from her.

“Nooo,” she whined as she buried herself further into the cushions.

“Whahapp’n?” Peter groaned as she felt him shift to sit up on the couch.

“They really don’t remember?” Miles asked again.

“What’d we do?” Peter asked as she heard him gulp some water. 

“Do you remember drinking?” she heard her Dad ask them.

“That I remember...” Peter croaked groggily. 

“But not what happened after, huh?” Pop spoke up again.  _ Jesus what embarrassing thing did they do last night? _

“Please tell me you didn’t record it and send it to Wade…”

“No, actually he was here last ni-” Miles said before abruptly stopping with an ‘ _ oomph _ ’ after obviously being hit by one or both of their dads. Emerson finally pulled her face out of the cushion just in time for her older brother to shout in her ear.

“WHAT?”

“Jesus Christ PETER!” she cried in pain before falling back into the cushions. Whatever was happening was juicy, but her hangover was making it impossible to get any joy out of it.

And top it off, her family only chuckled at her pain.

She buried her head further into the cushions, wondering if she could meditate to block them out.

“Why was he here?” Peter asked with a growl.  _ Oh, right. He’s pissed at Wade. _

“Well,” she heard her Dad say, “something happened last night when you two drank…”

“Yes! I get that. What happened?!” Peter snapped. Then she heard her Pops begin to reprimand him before also hearing her Dad shush the blonde.

“As the king of hangovers, he gets a pass on that one, babe.” She couldn’t help chuckling at that. “Let’s just be glad it was Stephen’s potion and not Thor’s mead.”

“The stuff you guys drank last night made you deage twenty plus years,” short, sweet, to the point Miles finally answered Peter as the words...then...suddenly hit Emerson.

That woke her the fuck up. Quicker than coffee would’ve done. She shot up out of the cushions and turned to the men looking sympathetically at her. 

“Water?” Pop asked as he handed her a glass full of the best damn liquid on the planet. She ignored the blonde’s noises of disapproval from completely chugging the entire glass in favor of completely chugging the entire glass. She handed it back to him, but otherwise felt like she was on autopilot. 

The words -  **deaged twenty plus years** \- were still ringing in her head to pay anything else any mind. 

“Em?” her Dad asked gently as he tentatively reached a hand out to her. She couldn’t keep her gaze away from her hands in her lap as they began to shake. 

“Goddammit JARVIS delete every bit of footage that exists!” Peter snapped in alarm while Emerson focused on not having a panic attack. 

“Oh honey that has long since been saved onto various hard drives,” Pop spoke up in sympathy.

“Emerson nothing happened,” her Dad said quietly as one of his hands came into her vision, gently placing his in hers. After a moment, she squeezed her hands tightly around his, grounding herself back to the present as she went over other grounding techniques in her head.

“Okay well can someone at least tell me  **why** my husband was - wait one goddammit minute Miles Morales Stark…” she heard her brother growl as a chuckle escaped her. 

“He’s your husband! I thought he deserved to know. Come on, I already got this lecture from dads…” her little brother defended himself. 

“You with me, baby girl?” her Dad asked her as she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. He offered her a small smile as she slowly returned it and nodded in response. 

“For the record, you were an adorable four year old,” her Pops added with a smile as she shot him a fake glare. 

“Please tell me I just hid from you guys the whole time,” she groaned out as she flopped back against the couch. 

“You spent a few minutes in the hallway closet, but Peter talked you out of it,” Pop said with a beaming smile towards his eldest. 

“ _ Great _ ,” Peter muttered as he joined his sister in falling back against the cushions.

“You actually warmed up pretty quickly to us when Peter told you we were Avengers,” her Dad said with an almost smug grin. Pop jabbed him in his ribs with his elbow, causing the genius to let out a laugh before he turned to pout at the other man. 

“What? I didn’t get to gloat before!” the brunette whined as Emerson stared at her fathers in confusion.

“You know... I think I’d rather not know whatever it was I said…” she said quietly as she racked her brain for what her four year old self knew about superheros. 

“I’m your favorite!” the genius shouted as he threw his arms up in the air - before getting smacked up the backside of his head by his husband. 

Emerson just stared at the ridiculous men - cut her some slack she was still hungover - before the thought suddenly smacked her in the face. A small smile slowly appeared on her face as she wonders how she’d made it this long without him finding out. 

Iron Man - at ONE TIME in her life - had been her favorite Avenger. 

From apparently four years old until like a month before she met him, actually. (Then she had seen Black Panther on the news and quickly changed teams) She’d been too intimidated the first time she met him to say anything and after meeting him - well...she was kind of a little shit who didn’t want to stroke the man’s already suffocating ego.

Yes! Okay? Yes. Iron Man  **_had_ ** been her favorite superhero (her wife has held the title the last ten years, thank you very much) for the first chunk of her life. 

But to be fair, he had saved her life. 

And maybe now was the time to voice it?

She looks up at her Dad, her wonderful, ridiculous, man child of a parent and decides it’s time.

“You got me,” she said with a smile, regretting it when he stood up in triumph as the collective rest of her wonderful, ridiculous family groaned. 

“Look what you’ve done, Emerson,” Peter chastised. 

“ _ Her name was Ashley _ ,” Miles muttered, but still loud enough for her to hear. She turned to him before being completely distracted by her Dad full on dancing in front of her. 

“Ack! What the hell -? DAD! Either stop what you’re doing or I won’t tell you why!” she threatened, though it was undercut by her chuckling. He froze at that, turning to look at her in genuine surprise. Which...admittedly...surprised her. 

“Wait, it’s real? It wasn’t just some...magic potion side effects?” he asked, stilling above her, as Emerson felt her heart burst at his insecurities. The amount of love and appreciation she already had for him, combined with the genuine surprise from the normally cocky genius filled her with the sudden urge to confess.

“Well yeah, you saved me-”

She was, of course, interrupted by her forever ranting father.

“Since you were fifteen?? Not too shabby, eh Steven? How does it feel, coming in second? Does it hurt? Peter may have prefered Hulk and Miles was obviously in love with Spiderman-”

“HEy now,” Miles piped in as Emerson decided to try and control the conversation again.

“No! Not since I was fifteen. You saved me when I was four,” she explained, smiling as her boys all physically looked back at her - Peter sitting up as Miles and Pop peered around her Dad - all in confusion. 

She couldn’t help but laugh.

“What happened?” Pop asked in concern, stretching his arms out to yank his husband to sit back down on the coffee table next to him. The genius yelped but was immediately silenced by his husband’s hand firmly keeping his mouth shut. The blonde, somehow able to keep a straight face, then ushered for her to continue. 

She did after she let out another laugh.

“Remember Hammer’s bots crashing the Stark Expo twenty-fourish years ago?” she asked as she studied her Dad’s face. Her Pop had gently removed his hand, which was surprisingly without saliva. 

The genius’ brows were furrowed as he looked deep in thought. She’d only seen that face when he was doing some kind of equation.

“When did I…?” he asked quietly before stopping himself, staring at a spot on the floor as he shifted his eyes in calculation. 

“One was stomping towards me and you flew in and tackled him into a nearby dumpster. Then you turned to me and gave me a thumbs up, which I returned, then you flew off to kick more ass.”

“Oh my goodness, that is precious,” her Pop said with a hand to his chest. That got her and her brothers groaning in unison - their Pop was the  _ biggest  _ sap - as she noticed her traitorous brothers share a look. 

“Say Miles, why don’t I go watch while you whip up something greasy for your poor hungover siblings?” Peter asked as he dragged the teen into the kitchen with him. 

_ Traitors, _ Emerson thinks to herself as her Pop took Peter’s spot next to her and pulled her into a strong embrace. The quick movement wasn’t exactly welcome with a hangover, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy a loving hug from her Pop. 

“Um, sweetheart?” her Pop asked, pulling back to look her in the eye. “Is Miles aware...of your past?” he asked her gently. 

“I do remember you!” Dad interrupted them before clearing his throat and motioning for them to continue their conversation.

“I’m guessing no by your question?”

“He just...seemed shocked you were skittish,” he said with sad eyes that hurt Em’s heart. 

“Well, if he has any questions he can come to me,” she said tiredly.

“He started to ask us, but I didn’t think it was my place…” her Pop trailed off as he stood up.

“It’s fine, if he feels more comfortable asking you guys, then it’s fine. I honestly don’t care. If he wants to come to me, he’ll have to wait until I’ve slept this off and eaten something,” she says as she lays down again on the couch, pulling the blanket over head. 

She doesn’t look at her parents, but she can feel them having a silent conversation with each other. 

“Alright sweet girl, well we’ll let you get to it then,” her Dad said quietly as he patted her blanket covered leg. Her Pop pulled the blankets back and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

She scoffed out a laugh as he pulled the blankets back over her before giving her shoulder a quick rub in comfort. 

“We’ll have food and coffee ready whenever you wake up, Thumper,” her Pop said before she heard the sounds of footsteps leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

PETER

He ignored his little brother’s recant of whatever happened last night in favor of sipping on the hot coffee he had poured himself. He watched the younger man prepare some burgers and fries for them, offering his thanks by not asking him to stop talking - even though he couldn’t care less.

He was still pissed at Wade, and wondered how long he could avoid going back home to his husband and children.

While the burgers were sizzling and the fries were baking in the oven, his little brother asks if he can ‘handle the rest’. Pete throws a glare his way before waving the teen off, not a fan of the smug look the brat gave him. 

Plus, Miles had been acting a little weird. Seemed like he could use the privacy anyway.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of his parents joining him in the kitchen. The blonde walked over to the stove before turning back to the arachnid.

“Where’d Miles go?”

“Dunno, he asked if I could handle the rest then left.”

“So,” his Dad began as Peter turned around to face him, “you wanna talk about the fight you had with your husband?”

“Tony!” his Pop snapped, shooting the shorter man a glare. “We agreed to let _him_ bring it up.”

“Well, honey, I lied,” the brunette said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

“Peter, ignore nosey-rosey over there. You don’t have to talk to us about it if you don’t want to,” the blonde said pointedly as he brought out plates for everyone. The arachnid shook his head fondly, long since aware of his darker-haired father’s antics.

“It’s fine, Pop, just more people to be on my side, right?” he asked as he started making himself a plate. “I am right in assuming you’ll both be on my side, right?” 

“Of course honey, just don’t feel obligated because of your ridiculous father,” his Pop chided at the man before he went back in their pantry to grab more ketchup.

“You sure you don’t wanna talk about **your** marriage, old man?” Pete teased the other brunette.

“Ha! Your Papa loves me.” 

“Hey, I love Wade too! He just...drives me crazy sometimes.”

“If it’s any consolation,” his Pop said as he rejoined them, “your father does nothing but drive me crazy. But continue, Pete.”

“He’s just!” the younger man grumbled before taking a bite of his burger. “Infuriating,” he said around the food in his mouth. 

“Cause he wants another kid?” his Pop asked gently, ignoring the offended scoff from his husband and his muttered “ _now who’s being a nosey-rosey?_ ”

“No, it’s...he doesn’t understand. Those two all day every day...I don’t think I can handle another.” 

“Bullshit,” his Dad muttered, though loud enough for the other two to hear as they sharply turned in shock to the man. “Petey, you can handle anything.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad. But _you_ haven’t watched the twins solo.” He took the opportunity to eat more of his fries before his Dad responded.

“Yeah, well...I’m not you. I need your Pop to even _attempt_ to rangle those toddlers,” the other brunette said sincerely. “You’re a great dad, Petey-pie.”

“Is that what this is about?” his Pop piped in with a sad expression on his face. 

“When I told him that’d be stressful,” he said a little louder, trying to get his point across, “he said we should just hire a nanny!”

“Oof,” the blonde said in offended agreement.

“What’s wrong with a nanny?” his shorter father asked in confusion. Peter scoffed as loudly as he could before his other father spoke up for him.

“That’s not the point, Tony. Peter - though he’s doing a great job as a stay at home dad,” his Pop emphasized, “is struggling with the twins and his husband didn’t acknowledge that.” 

“Bingo!” Pete said in triumph, ever thankful for his Pop. “And I don’t think there’s anything wrong with nannies, but _I_ don’t want to hire one.”

“Yeah, but…” his Dad said before trailing off in thought. He stared at his shorter parent for a long moment before asking.

“But?”

“I just don’t think you’re being entirely truthful, Petey. Like I said, **you can handle anything** . I think you’re a little... _intimidated_ to take on a kid with such…baggage,” the man finished carefully. And yeah, okay _maybe_ he was reading his mind a little.

“Oh, okay. I see where you were going,” the blonde said absently as the older brunette shot him an offended glare. As his two ridiculous parents began arguing, he took their three empty plates to the sink to start cleaning them.

His Dad had a point, even if he wasn’t willing to admit that out loud. 

“Okay guys, I should probably get back to my kids. And yes I’m including my husband,” Peter said with a smile as he turned back to his dads. The two stopped arguing in favor of pulling the grown man into a group hug. 

Which, if Peter was being honest with himself, he’d never get tired of.

Gave him the courage to go yell at his stupidly generous husband.

* * *

Wade apologized, which was a start. He also promised to temporarily hang up the suit to help out more around the house.

It wasn’t that Pete didn’t want any more kids. He did. It just feels so soon after adopting the twins to adopt one like Leo.

Leonardo Rodriguez, a ‘troubled’ seven year old who was recently taken by the state away from his father. His abusive, drug addicted, violent motherfucker of a father. Which in turn, unsurprisingly, made Leo a ‘violent child’ according to his case files. He’d never hold that against the kid, but he had two babies (and honestly, his own mental health) to consider.

If his husband had met the kid before they adopted the toddlers, then yes - it sounds like something he could handle. But he had two little people to worry about now. Which meant putting their safety first.

Wade reassured him several times ‘everything will be okay’ which the arachnid always rolled his eyes at.

_How the hell could he know that?_

But then that sneaky devil of a husband of his sweet talked him and now he was sitting at their home, coloring with the twins, waiting for Wade to bring the boy to his new foster home.

“Papa?” Isaac asked as he moved to climb into the man’s lap. 

“Yeah, baby?” he returned as he ran his hand through the boy’s blonde curls.

“Where Daddy go?” 

“Well, remember Daddy and I talking about how you might have a new foster brother?”

“New brudder??” Isaac said excitedly.

“I has a brudder...” Lilli piped in, causing the man to laugh as his ridiculous babies.

“Daddy is bringing a boy home that needs a safe place to stay. We don’t know how long he’ll be with us...so we’re all going to be extra nice to him and make him feel welcome here, okay?” Just then they heard the sounds of keys jingling that had his toddlers sit up in excitement.  
  


The door opened as his husband came into view, followed closely by the child clinging to the back of Wade’s jacket. He had a mop of black hair, the bangs hanging in his eyes barely covering the remnants of a black eye. 

“Daddy!” Isaac cried as he crawled off Peter’s lap and toddled over with his sister to their other father. 

“Izzy-bee! Lilli-bear!” the vigilante said in equal excitement as he squatted down to accept the hug from their toddlers. Peter remained sitting as he looked at the scared boy glancing around their house, as if to expect it all to come crashing down around him any second.

“Isaac, Lillian, this is my friend, Leo. Leo, this is Lilli and Izzy,” Wade introduced the three as the twins enthusiastically waved at their new friend. Leo nodded to the two, though Pete could see the beginnings of a smile forming on the little boy’s face.

Pete took that as a sign to stand up and introduce himself, instantly freezing when the boy startled back in fear. 

“Leo,” Wade said quietly, still squatting down as he gently grabbed the boy’s hand. “This is my very sweet husband, Peter.” The arachnid took that opportunity to squat down as well, accepting the hug from his girl as he offered the boy a small wave.

“Hi, Leo,” he said, smiling when Leo offered a small wave back. They stayed silent like that for another moment before his girl spoke up.

“Wanna color, Leo?” she asked the boy while pointing to the table. Leo looked hesitantly over to Wade for confirmation as the man smiled brightly back at the boy.

“Up to you, kiddo. You can color for a bit while we fix you guys a snack, or we can do the tour and then color and eat a snack, or we can do snack first, that’s always a fabulous option,” the man said as the toddlers giggled and an actual smile appeared on the boy’s face. 

He was definitely a cutie, Pete couldn’t lie. And dammit if he couldn’t help himself suddenly feeling protective of the small child looking anxiously between the two men.

“Come color!” Isaac decided for him, grabbing the boy’s hand as he followed the toddler to the coffee table. Peter stood up, taking a step back when the boy eyed him wearily. He felt his husband’s hand grab his, squeezing reassuringly while leading him into the kitchen.

“We’ll be back guys,” Wade called to the three as he released the man’s hand in favor of copping a feel once they weren’t in eye sight.

“Hey!” Pete said in mock offense, rolling his eyes fondly when the man simply waggled his eyebrows back at him. 

“So?” Wade asked as he started washing and chopping some fruit up, the rest of the question implied.

“He’s cute,” Pete admitted quietly, not enjoying the giant smile spread across his love’s handsome features. “But I’m going to need more convincing than his looks. I learned my lesson from you,” he sassed the man who smiled mischievously back at him.

“Careful, you’re a-hankering for a spanking there my friend,” the vigilante said as he waved the knife in Peter’s general direction. 

“Keep waving that knife in my face and you’ll be the one facing punishment, pal.”

“I’m not your pal, guy.”

“I’m not your guy, buddy.” 

“Wrong,” Wade said immediately before leaning against the island and planting a quick kiss on Peter’s lips. “You _are_ my guy.”

“Oh my god,” the arachnid said fondly, “you are such a cheeseball.”

“Yeah, but I’m your ball of cheese, pookie-bear.” 

“Pookie-bear?”

“Snookums?” the man asked sincerely as he put the knife down and slowly walked around the counter to him. “Love muffin? Monkey? Snufflekins?” Peter was already laughing but burst with the sound as that ridiculous man of his dug his fingers into his ribs. 

_Alright, maybe they could get through all of this_.


	24. Chapter 24

MILES

He’d been avoiding his sister since the ‘de-aging’ incident, hating that his parents refused to tell him anything about Emerson’s past. Miles knew it hadn’t been good, but not to this extent. What had happened her first fifteen years? After talking to his friends about it, he decided to give her space and not bring it up. 

Which meant avoiding her at all costs. 

After four days, though, it was his sister who finally confronted him in his room. 

He had just gotten home from school, laying on his bed with his music blaring in his headphones when his door slammed open. The teen jumped nearly a foot off his bed from the noise, scrambling to bring his tablet back into his arms as he glared at the woman standing in the doorway. He muted Childish Gambino with a glare. 

“So what’s your plan, avoid me forever instead of being a big boy and actually talking to me?” Emerson asked as she walked over to the bed, shoving his legs to plop down next to him. 

“Yes, actually,” he snarked back, putting his tablet under his pillows. “Which one sent you?” 

“Papa bear, who else? Now ask me what it is you want to ask me.” He’d always appreciated that about his sister, she never bull-shitted him. 

“Alright, fine,” he said as he sat up, shifting around to face her fully. Miles had to take a deep breath, feeling some anger begin to bubble inside of him. “I want to know what happened to make tiny-you cry and freak out when I was near you. What happened before Dad and Pops adopted you. And why everyone decided not to tell me.”

He watched as his usually confident and wise-cracking sister deflated in front of him. 

“Well,” she started quietly, “let me start with the why.” Miles pulled his knees up to his chest as he waited patiently, not liking the tears beginning to form in Emerson’s eyes as she took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t want to tell my little brother about my fucked up past because...because I wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Miles asked in confusion, feeling a little more heat in his chest. “I’m not a little kid, Em. If anything I should’ve known so I wouldn’t offend or trigger you in any way! Not find out about your fucked up past because you drank some de-aging alcohol and ran away from me.” 

Emerson sat in silence as a thought suddenly occurred to the teen that had heat pool in his stomach.

He oftentimes forgot...they were technically half-siblings. 

Because they shared the same father…

...who Miles hadn’t thought about until this exact moment.

“Emerson,” Miles whispered harshly, “was our father...the one who abused you?” he choked out, his anger quickly replaced with horror and queasiness. 

“Yes,” she said quietly, unable to meet his gaze. “Our father…” she closed her eyes as she kept talking, “both physically and...sexually abused me. He was a drug-dealing pimp. And sometimes he...would let other men use me to...pay off his debts. My birth mom was in the picture but was too doped up to do anything. I eventually ran away and told someone but was then thrown into the system where...habits were repeated. I was fifteen when I transferred to Peter’s school.”

Miles had never thought twice about the man...but was now wishing he was alive to pay him back for what he did to his sister. 

“Is he still alive?” he asked after another moment of silence, confused when he saw her smile at that. 

“Aunt Nat took care of him.”  _ Well that explains the smile. _

Even got him matching hers. 

“Did she track him down or something?” That question made her smile disappear, which made his stomach ache with anxiety. 

“No, he um...kidnapped me. My confession when I was eleven dismantled his drug ring and threw him in jail. He got out around Dads’ twentieth wedding anniversary. Dumbass didn’t really consider who my new family was...got his ass handed to him by the Avengers. Pops carried me out of the warehouse while Nat took care of Robert…”

“Fuck…” he said to himself, absorbing all of this information before launching himself at his big sister. She squawked and fell back against his bed, but only laughed and returned the hug after a moment. “I’m sorry Em, thanks for telling me. I wish I could’ve met him if only to kill him myself.” 

She scoffed in his embrace before shoving him back, making Miles think she wasn’t taking him seriously. 

“I’m serious.”

“Sure,  **you** could kill another person…”

“Hey!” he squawked in offence as she sat up again. “I could totally kill a person!”

“Miles,” she said with a smile, “I was there when Pop had to kill the fish you caught cause the hook dislocated its jaw. And when Dad had to put the mouse you ran over with your bike out of its misery. And last week when you asked me to kill that wasp-”

“-Alright! I get it!” Miles interrupted with a laugh, grabbing one of his pillows to smack his sister with. “But I could do it if it mattered,” he grumbled, totally without pouting like a child. 

“I really hope that situation never comes, Miles,” Emerson said in a more serious tone. “I hope you never have to take a person’s life. It’s not as exciting as it sounds.”

“Wait...you?” he asked, mouth hanging open in shock. His sister suddenly looked sick and shook her head from side to side, as if whatever memory she was having was repulsing her. “Em...you okay?”

Panic shot up the teen’s spine when he saw his sister change before him. Her hands began shaking and her face was beginning to sheen with sweat. She covered her face with her hands and continued shaking from side to side, but he could hear her struggling to breathe as she sucked in breaths of air. 

“Uh...JARVIS?” Miles asked the AI in panic, thinking he was witnessing his sister having a panic attack but not sure if it was somehow a weird seizure. Regardless, he was out of his element. 

And maybe...a little scared. 

_ "Miss Emerson is experiencing a panic attack. Sir isn’t currently in the tower but Captain Rogers has been notified and will be here shortly." _

Not even a second later and his Pop burst through the door, taking in the state of the two before rushing to Emerson. He gave Miles a reassuring nod before gently grabbing his sister’s wrists. 

“Emerson, baby girl you’re okay. You’re safe. You’re with me and Miles, in his room in the tower,” his Pop said gently as he brought her wrists above her head. “You need to get your breathing under control. I’m going to help you, alright? Try and match my breaths.”

Miles watched in awe as his Pops calmed his sister down, patient and gentle as he eventually brought the less-hyperventilating, nearly thirty year old into his lap to further match his breaths. After a moment, the blonde turned his gaze to his youngest, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. 

“What were you guys talking about?” his Pops asked in a gentle tone, not accusing Miles but wanting to know to help his sister. 

“She told me about her past and how…” Miles almost cringed at the words, “...she killed someone?” He ended up cringing fully when his sister whimpered at those words. It didn’t help the way his Pop’s face fell or how he tightened his arms around his daughter. 

“Shh, sweetheart you’re alright. Want me to tell him for you?” the blonde asked as he rocked the girl in his lap.  _ So his Pop knew this story,  _ Miles thought to himself as he saw his sister nod in answer. Pop kissed the top of her head before looking back at Miles. “Before you were born, you had another sister. And when Emerson was six…and knowing the life that sweet baby was headed for...decided to end her life instead of being trafficked out to Asia.” 

Miles’ mouth hung open in shock, again, as he absorbed those words. 

“Holy fuck...Emerson...I...I don’t know if this is going to help or hurt you right now...but...fuck dude you’re my hero.” The statement got the desired effect, causing both his Pop and sister to turn and gawk at him. “That was such a...profound thing to do **morally** , _especially_ for a six year old. We live with superheroes and you...were a hero **at six**. You’re right, though...I don’t think I could kill someone.”

“What?!” Pop squeaked out, getting a laugh out of his sister, which had been the teen’s goal. 

“Pop, I’m having a heart to heart with my sister,” he said with a pout, knowing that his Pop will cave to his puppy eyes and that Emerson enjoys when their Pops was flustered. Like he was now, pale face flushed pink. “As I was saying, you’re brave as fuck, I love you, and what was our sister’s name?”

“Miles, you know you’re up to fifty push ups for the cursing, right?”

“Papa! Sibling bonding,” the teen cried out, dramatically waving his hand between him and his sister for emphasis. Helped whenever he threw a “Papa” at the blonde, usually got him out of things. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll get out of your hair. You alright kid?” Pops asked Emerson as he gently pushed her off his lap to stand up off the bed. His sister rubbed her eyes with her hands before nodding. 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go too. I need to take a nap,” she said as she stood up off the bed, not able to look the teen in the eye. “Miles her um...her name was Samatha Rose,” Em said quietly. 

“That’s pretty,” the teen replied. “Does she have a tombstone? Maybe we...can visit it one day?” The question got a fond smile from his sister and an almost embarrassing coo from his Pop that he attempted to ignore. Until said man spoke up. 

“That is so sweet, Miles. I’m proud of both my babies,” the blonde cooed again as he pulled Emerson into a hug, loving that his sister was just as annoyed as he was and pushed their father back. 

“Alright, I’m going to go take a nap. See you guys for dinner,” Emerson said with pink cheeks, quickly leaving the room and leaving Miles alone with the hug monster. The teen stayed seated, knowing his Pop and watching as his attention turn to the younger man before spreading his arms wide. 

Miles rolled his eyes as the man came closer, groaning in fake annoyance when his father plopped down on the teen’s bed and pulled him into his arms. He didn’t  _ actually  _ h ate his Pop’s hugs, just felt like maybe he was getting too old (and too tall!) to fully sit in the man’s lap. 

Apparently his Pop didn’t agree. 

The blonde kissed his temple before resting his head in the crook of the teen’s neck, allowing the two to settle into a comfortable silence. 

“You still owe me fifty push ups,” his troll-of-a-father said after a moment, immediately chuckling when Miles groaned in his arms. 

“Do I have to? I was just emphasizing my love for my sister,” the teen grumbled, if only half-heartedly. 

“You know my rules baby boy. No cussing until your eighteen and no making fun of my age. Something your sister still hasn’t quite figured out. Brother too. You in fact seem to be the only smart one with that.”

“That’s just cause I hate being tickled and know better.”

“Yes, well you still owe me fifty. Wanna get them over with now?” his Pops asked, adding one more kiss to the teen’s head before gently pushing him off. 

Seeing as he didn’t really have any other options, he crawled onto the floor and started counting his punishment. 

“Are you excited about the mansion? Looks like you’ve mostly finished packing,” the blonde commented, since Miles’ room was bare and full of filled boxes.  _ Thirteen, fourteen… _

“Yeah. My studio is awesome. Dad helped me pick out different things I can spray paint besides canvases. Plus my room has an ocean view. Only thing that would make it better is knowing I have a nice car I can drive to and from our new home...”  _ Thirty two, thirty three… _

“Your next car is going to be at least ten years old and ugly and you’re only getting it after you retake both your driving tests.”

“POP!” he whined as he took a break, frowning when his father just looked back at the ground for Miles to finish. Grumbling, he did so before standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. “Does it really have to be ugly?” he couldn’t help but whine, already knowing the insults he’ll get from his ‘friends.’

“Yup. And your Dad is going to program it so your phone and engine can’t be on at the same time.” Miles couldn’t help but throw his arms up before spinning around and falling back against his bed next to the blonde. It got a chuckle out of his Pop, Miles smiling along with him knowing the action reminded both of them of his Dad. 

And his dramatic flair. 

“Alright I’m going to go start on dinner,” Pop said as he patted the teen’s knee twice before standing up off the bed. “Let me know if you need to talk - about anything, okay sweetheart?” Miles smiled as he nodded at the man, knowing all the implications of that offer, before watching him turn to leave his room. 

“Love you, Pops,” the teen called out as the blonde closed his door, causing the man to open it back up to poke his head back in. 

“Love you too, baby,” Pop said before closing his door. Leaving Miles alone to rummage under his pillows for his tablet, before letting out a triumphant squeak when he found it. 

And so glad no one saw what he had been working on…

...which may or may not have been a possible superhero costume...


	25. Chapter 25

STEVE

Moving day was less stressful than he thought it’d be. There were few times in his life he was actually glad he married rich. Like when he could donate to charity, pay off other people's debts, or invest in schools and arts. Paying other people to move your stuff - was definitely another one of those times.

They were also faster than Steve thought they’d be, happy to tip them extra before they left after an exact two hours. He closed the big door to their new home, slowly turning around to really soak it in. 

It was big and beautiful, and he smiled at the sound of his family laughing in another room. He walked towards the sound, running his hands over the bare wall where he would hang some art. 

Maybe his own.

Or Miles’, who was getting better and better.

When he walked into the living room, his smile changed to a chuckle when he saw his daughter mimicking one of his own poses - hands on the hips with one foot tapping. 

He knew the reason why, and already felt himself blushing with embarrassment when all eyes turned to him. 

“New couch?” she asked the blonde bluntly, one hand extended to point to the object in question.

“New house,” Steve replied with a smile, hoping that would convince her. 

“That’s what I said! See Thumper,” his love said as he added sticking his tongue out to their girl.

“What’s wrong with a new couch?” Miles asked innocently.

“Oh my sweet, simple little brother. You don’t want to know.”

“We got a new couch, coffee table, kitchen table, patio furniture and other stuff because we moved to a new place and wanted new things,” Steve explained as he walked around to sit next to his husband on the couch. "And donated what he had, obviously."

“Uh huh. And which of those _t_ _ hings  _ d id you purchase because you guys fucked on the other one?” she asked just as Miles sputtered out a laugh and Steve felt his cheeks blush again. 

“We got a new bookshelf. We did not fuck on the old one,” his husband said smugly as Steve buried his face in his husband’s shoulder; trying his best to suppress a laugh when he heard his daughter audibly groan.

“Wait seriously? Even on the patio furniture?” their teen asked incredulously next to them while simultaneously making gagging noises. Steve let out a laugh as he buried himself further behind his husband in shame; though his bastard of a man was shaking from laughing out loud. 

“You’re both disgusting old men,” Emerson said before he could hear the sounds of her stomping down the hall, still currently hiding his face behind his husband. 

“I’m going to go unpack my room,” Miles said as Steve slowly brought his head back up to wave him off, not able to look his son in the eye. Tony was still laughing next to him as the blonde reached under him to pinch the brunette’s ass. 

“Hush,” Steve growled at him after the shorter man yelped, smiling to himself as he let his hands continue roaming. There was a spot on Tony’s right side, about half way down his ribs that always - 

Sure enough, Tony was shrieking with laughter as Steve just continued tickling him. Using a little of his strength, he pinned the man down and continued his onslaught for a moment longer before letting his captive go and sitting back. That was punishment enough...for now at least. 

“You jerk,” Tony panted as he swatted the blonde before moving to sit up next to the man.

“Then quit being gross in front of our kids,” Steve teased even as he grabbed the man to pull onto his lap and wrap his arms around his middle. 

“Was what I said a lie?” his genius countered, snuggling further into the super soldier’s embrace.

“No, but -”

“-you  **want** me to lie to our kids, Steven?” The blonde found himself growling again as the shorter man simply shook with laughter in his lap. He bent over just the slightest to bite his husband on his shoulder in retaliation, smiling smugly when the man yelped. 

“Ow hey!” the brunette grumbled in fake outrage as he turned to pout at the blonde. Steve just smiled back at him, tightening his arms around him as he stole a kiss from those pink, pouty lips he loved so much. Tony glared at him for a moment before moving the blonde’s arms to shuffle off his lap and sit next to him, Steve grabbing the shorter man’s legs to rest on his lap once he settled.

He should’ve known his husband better, cause once his feet were near the blonde’s hands...he always asked for a foot rub. 

Sure enough, Tony’s feet poked Steve’s hands as the blonde let out a laugh. And relenting, like he always did for his husband, before picking up his feet to begin the foot massage. 

“Oh hey, before I forget, People’s been calling us for a while,” Tony said as he curled up further in Steve’s space, resting his head against the taller man’s shoulder. 

“Which peoples?” Steve asked confusedly, frowning a little when he heard his husband chuckle.

“People magazine, hot stuff,” Tony replied with a smile, sitting up to look at him. “They want an interview and to put us on the cover to celebrate our thirtieth. To be fair, they’ve been annoying Pepper since our ten year.” Steve growled in response, which only made his husband laugh audibly. 

“You know I don’t like interviews,” the blonde pouted immaturely as he took that opportunity to pinch the brunette’s toes.

“I didn’t say we  **have** to do it you drama queen, just that they’re interested,” the brunette giggled out, rolling his eyes fondly at the blonde. “Plus Pepper brought up the lack of gay representation…”

“Tony. Do  **you** want to do the interview?” Steve asked, squinting at him and momentarily taking his hands away from their task. 

“Not if you don’t want to,” the genius said sincerely. Steve raised a brow at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Okay yes when have I ever disliked the idea of reminding the world you’re mine? Plus, you know, the whole lack of representation thing…”

“So they’re asking two cis white guys?” Steve sassed back, still not entirely sold on the idea.

“Do you know a famous gay couple of color who have been together as long as us? I mean, we barely beat Ellen and Portia - and they’re white ladies. Which, side note, I love rubbing that fact in Ellen’s face, she’s such a doll, but such a sore loser,” he said as Steve found himself erupting in laughter, remembering the look on her face when Tony said that to her at her last birthday party.

“Oh I remember that! She wanted us on her show to play ‘newlyweds’ against them but we got called to action. I’m surprised she didn’t try to reschedule.”

“Oh she did! Did I not ever tell you that? She tried to book us a year in advance but we got called to Tokyo that weekend,” Tony said as the two chuckled some more. “Just think about it hot stuff,” his genius said with a smile before leaning up to kiss the blonde. 

Steve smiled into the kiss, taking it a step further as he pushed the brunette back on the couch and crawled over him. Kept smiling as he kissed the man’s neck and heard his husband chuckling beneath him.

“What happened to not being gross?” Tony asked. 

“I said not in front of our kids,” Steve reminded him as he nipped the man’s earlobe, chuckling when the man let out a small yelp. “Plus can you blame me? You’re such a snack, babe.”

“What?” his husband laughed out. “Who taught you that?” Steve momentarily stopped his assault to gawk a little back at the man. 

“Hey, I’m hip, okay? I know what slang the young kids are using these days,” he said in his defense. “You’re delectable, like a snack... _ am I not using that right?" _ he finished in a whisper, laughing along with his love. 

“I honestly don’t know,” his genius said with a laugh. 

“But maybe you have a point,” Steve said as he sat up fully. “Should we...move this to the bedroom? Maybe...break our  **new bed** in?” The question had his sixty year old love sit up, shove the man back before taking off to their room. 

“Race ya!” he heard his husband shout, shaking his head fondly at the man he was lucky to have married before quickly following him.


	26. Chapter 26

PETER

So, the first week was...interesting.

Leo’s mood changed on a dime. One minute, he was quiet and shy, the next - he cussed Peter out in Spanish. It took everything in him not to laugh, especially when he could see his husband refraining from laughing behind the boy, but he was able to put on a stern face and explain in Spanish that he was not allowed to do that. 

Leo woke up every night in screaming nightmares, only comforted by Wade - and that was only about half the time. When Peter tried, nearly breaking down at the sight of the terrified and crying boy, Leo made it clear he didn’t want him by screaming ‘don’t touch me!’ at the man. 

Even though it seemed he had a personal dislike towards the arachnid, it was obvious he at least semi-trusted Wade. And he definitely liked the twins. To be fair, the seven year old wasn’t a fan of their crying or normal toddler tantrums, but when they were cute and calm he spent a lot of time playing with them. 

And Jesus did his kiddos just eat it up. 

In spite of the worry in his gut and hurt in his heart at the child’s outright rejection - he was starting to really love this kid. 

He thought about that on the ride over to the mansion, which was a shorter trip than when his family used to live at the Tower. The sounds of his twins babbling put a smile on his face as he glanced in the rear view mirror, noticing Leo take everything in. His husband reached over to squeeze his knee from the passenger seat as they pulled in to park. 

Isaac was sleepy from the drive, so Peter carried him in, bringing up the rear while Lilli ‘raced’ Wade and Leo to the door.

This will be Leo’s first time meeting his family. Pete had called his Pops the night before to prepare everyone and warn them to behave themselves. 

He was thankful when his Pops opened the door, bending down to pick up his excited granddaughter. The blonde welcomed them in and led the way down the hall to the living room, giving the seven year old space as he hid behind Wade. Pete walked over to his Dad sitting on the couch as Isaac clung to him, slowly waking up, rubbing his face in the man’s neck until he realized where they were. 

“G’andaddy!” the boy cried in his cracked-sleepy voice as Peter handed the boy to his Dad, the older brunette squealing in equal excitement. 

“Izzy-bee!” his Dad cooed with the biggest grin as he flipped the toddler upside down. Pete glanced over at the other twin, currently attacking his teenage brother as his sister encouraged them. 

Over in the corner his husband was squatted down next to Leo and talking to him quietly. As his Pop walked over and hugged Pete in greeting, he found his gaze remaining on the shaking child. If the super soldier noticed, he let it slide as he moved to sit next to his husband and grandson. 

“So,” Wade began as he walked the two over to the others. “Guys, this is Leo. Leo, the one being eaten alive is Peter’s little brother Miles. That's his sister Emerson. And those are Pete’s dads, Tony and Steve. The twins call them Granddaddy and Poppy but you can call them whatever you feel comfortable with, okay?”

His family waved to the boy in acknowledgement but didn’t otherwise crowd him. Instead they focused their attention on the one toddler attacking the teen, while the other crawled over his grandfather to join in the assault. Laughter spread throughout the room as Pete noticed a small smile appearing on Leo’s face. 

“Anybody! Help! I’m being eaten alive by monsters!” Miles joked as he too giggled in laughter. 

“Eat Unca Miles!” Lilli cried as her brother quickly chimed in, the two chanting and continuing the attack on their uncle. 

“If you guys fill up on Uncle Miles then you won’t have any room for ice cream,” his Dad said in a sing-song voice as he stood up off the couch. The arachnid sent a glare to both his parents, since the blonde one was currently molesting the brunette.

“Ice cream? They haven’t had lunch yet,” he complained as his toddlers scrambled off their uncle and ran to the kitchen. 

“Excuse you, they are at their Grandaddy’s. You have no say, Bambi,” his Dad said before sticking his tongue out, like the mature adult he was. 

“What? That’s not how it works!” Peter said in offense before he looked toward his Pops. The man just shrugged his shoulders and smiled fondly as Peter rolled his eyes.

“Leo, you coming?” the genius asked nonchalantly as he strolled towards the kitchen. Peter turned to the kid, who was actually watching the arachnid carefully. “Hey,” his Dad continued, speaking directly to Leo as the seven year old slowly turned back toward the man. “You’re in my house, so it’s my rules,” the older man said while guestering around, finally getting a smile from the boy. 

“You heard the man,” Wade said, nudging the boy in the man’s direction, “to the kitchen!” he said as he led the two out of the living room. Emerson and Miles got up to follow, leaving just him and his Pop as the blonde got up to pull him into another hug.

“How’s everything?” his Pop asked before kissing his temple and pulling back. He was ready to give his usual ‘everything is fine’ response, but he’d never been able to lie to that man.

“It’s…been challenging,” he said honestly, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from his Pop as he thought over the last week with his foster son. “He won’t let me anywhere near him, barely let’s Wade close enough to comfort him from his nightly screaming terrors, which we've had to pad his room to keep the twins from hearing it. He keeps looking at me like I’m going to hit him or...worse…” he trailed off as he let his Pop pull him in for another hug. 

“You’re doing great, Petey. You remember how skittish Em was when we first met her? She didn’t trust us either, jumped whenever we got close to her. He just needs time, you know? Keep showing him you are an adult he can trust, he’ll come around.” 

“Yeah,” he muttered in disbelief, thinking about earlier in the week when his foster son literally told him to ‘fuck off.’ He felt his Pop squeezed his shoulder in comfort as they heard voices approach.

“Of course I’m telling on you,” Emerson said as she walked directly to Peter, Wade on her tail. “Peter, your father took your new kid down to his _lab_ , and Wade just _let them go._ Can you believe that?”

His husband’s gaze went directly to the ceiling as Peter turned incredulously to him. 

“Wade…” he growled. “Wait, where are the twins??”

“They’re fine, they’re eating their Uncle Miles,” the vigilante answered as he grabbed his sister-in-law to use as a shield. Peter turned his attention to his Pop, hoping for some support.

He didn’t get any, as the blonde was just smiling fondly back at him.

So the arachnid turned his fury back to his husband, who was still trying to hide behind his much shorter sister.

“You know children aren't allowed down there without adult supervision,” Pete said as he crossed his arms over his chest. All of them were well aware that his Dad was not considered an adult. 

“They bonded quickly! Who was I to intervene?” his husband squeaked out when Peter tried to reach around his sister to smack him. 

“Of course they bonded quickly, the man gave him ice cream!” Pete exclaimed incredulously as he then heard his little brother cry out for help. 

“Guys? Help!”

“Go save my little brother and I’ll go be the responsible one - again - and make sure _your husband,_ ” he said pointedly to his Pop who was failing at holding back a laugh, “doesn’t kill and or seriously injure Leo, who I should remind everyone, has been with us **a week** ,” Peter said before stomping off to his Dad’s lab. 

He wasn’t really mad, aware that his family could tell that as well. Whatever he got it from Dad anyway, theatrically leaving a room. He rolled his eyes while descending the stairs - able to hear the loud ACDC music playing behind the glass walls. 

“J, lower the volume please,” Pete requested with a smile as he typed in his passcode. He opens the door, rolling his eyes again at the collective groan coming from the pair. They were under the hood of one of his Dad’s old cars, both also already dirty. 

“You guys, you’ve haven't been down here five minutes, how are you already dirty?” he whined as he looked around for some clean towels. 

“Calm down, Bambi. I was showing Leo here my white sixty four impala,” his Dad said nonchalantly as he walked towards the man and reached for the towels. 

“Sorry Peter,” Leo said quietly. Before Peter could reassure the child that this clearly wasn’t his fault - his Dad spoke up for him. 

“Hey! What’d I say? You’re at Grandaddy’s, kiddo.”

“Seriously?” the arachnid asked, glaring at the man who was completely unfazed by it. “Leo, you’re not in trouble, I know who’s responsible here,” he said, glad to see a smile appear on the boy’s face. “Has he introduced you to his bots yet?”

“Yeah! I met Butterfingers and U! And I met DUM-E, but he’s in timeout right now,” Leo finished sadly as Peter glanced back at his Dad who was glaring at a corner of his lab. 

“He knows what he did!” his Dad answered loudly, getting a chuckle out of the other two when they heard a small ‘beep’ in defiance.

“Alright, well if you want to stay down here then I’ll stay with you. No kids allowed down here without adult supervision.” His foster son laughed at that before pointing a finger back at the older man.

“Tony’s an adult?”

“No he’s not. My father is a child.”

“I know you are but what am I?” his father said with his tongue out, proving his point. Peter rolled his eyes fondly as he heard Leo laugh again at that, before walking over to the closest chair. One of his Dad’s tablets was on a nearby table, so he grabbed that before plopping onto his seat.

“You are officially under adult supervision, proceed,” the arachnid said with a smile and a wave as he watched the two go back to the car. Being as discreet as possible, he snapped a few pics of the two.

He was jealous to admit it, but they got along well together. Which could prove to be a terrible thing, knowing his Dad.


	27. Chapter 27

EMERSON

Pete and his gang were coming to the mansion more frequently than they did when they lived in the Tower. Not that she minded, it did help a little with her baby-fever. And even though it was early-October, the twins had easily convinced their grandpas that they needed to swim in their heated indoor pool. So everyone went to change into their swimsuits.

The mansion had a gorgeous indoor pool, and though she’d rather make everyone begin to pick out Halloween outfits, she conceded to joining them. Plus it would give her the opportunity to get to know her new foster-nephew better. 

She sat on a chair near the pool, waiting for everyone to come when she was joined by the kid she’d just been thinking about. 

“Hey Leo,” she said with a smile as he offered a smile back. He looked around, even though they were still the only ones there, and approached her slowly. 

“Hey,” he greeted before sitting near her. Which surprised her, since this sweet kid has been nothing but skittish around them. He hung his head as he continued speaking quietly, “so...Peter told me you were in the system?”

She smiled brightly back at him before nodding in response. 

“Yeah, my dads adopted me when I was sixteen, but before I met them I was in the system since I was eleven.” 

“Did...did you experience bad homes?” he asked shyly. She took a deep breath before answering his question, not wanting to lie to the boy.

“Yeah, yeah I did. But...in the end it brought me here. And I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” She smiled warmly at the boy who was staring at his feet, giving him the time to respond.

“I hate being in foster care,” the boy said angrily as Emerson felt her expression change to a worried one.

“You...hate being with Peter and Wade?” He looked up at that in shock, quickly shaking his head no before explaining.

“No, not them. I lo-like. I like them. I mean before them,” Leo said with an adorable blush.

“Oh gotcha, yeah it’s a fu-messed up system,” she corrected herself in front of the seven year old, even though she heard him frequently say the word. “If you ever wanna talk about it, just ask, okay?” she asked as he nodded, embarrassed. Which prompted the woman to want to put a smile on his face. 

“So you like living with those ridiculous men?” she asked just as the rest of the ridiculous family entered the pool room. 

He didn’t verbally answer, but his big smile at watching the two guys juggle the twins kind of answered her question for him. The toddlers were both in their bathing suits, but were being fitted with floaties when Isaac toddled away fast enough to jump into the pool. Peter held Lilli back from doing the same as Wade quickly jumped in and pulled his giggling toddler up out of the water.

“ **Isaac Anthony Stark** , you are a silly goose who needs his _floaties,_ ” Wade growled at the toddler who suddenly made a game of trying to jump back in the pool his Daddy was in. She noticed Peter (trying to) put the floaties on a wiggly Lillian's tiny arms and laughed when her own dads and younger brother walked past them to join her. 

“Um, Leo. I believe your foster parents require some assistance,” her Dad said as he ruffled the boy’s hair in passing. 

“Um, Tony. I’m believe _your son_ requires some assistance,” the boy said in a scary good impersonation of her father. Miles and her Pop froze in shock before bursting into laughter; while her Dad had the biggest grin on his face. 

“Oh, my young padawan. The sass is strong in you,” the genius admitted, finishing with a hand over his heart. They heard another splash and all turned to see Wade pull Lillian out of the water, arguing with Peter about how her floaties had _just been put on._ Emerson considered telling the boys about the tiny life jackets in the shed, but decided she’d rather watch them suffer.

She laughed fondly and rolled her eyes, smiling brightly as she heard Leo sigh heavily before walking over to help them. 

“You’re a good man Leonardo!” her Dad called after him before turning back to Emerson. “Not jumping in?”

“I will in a minute. Too busy enjoying the show,” she said, nodding to the circus behind them. She watched Miles dip his toe in before he turned back to them with a smile. 

“The water is warm. Heated indoor pools are my new favorite thing,” the teen said before turning to cannonball in. 

“I forgot to grab the pool toys, I’ll be right back,” the blonde said as he began to walk away.

“Or, counter offer-” her Dad said before promptly shoving the man into the pool. Emerson and Miles both burst out laughing as their Pop came sputtering out of the water. The genius was standing tall on the edge, hands resting on his hips in triumph.

And well, Emerson saw the opportunity. 

She made eye contact with the super soldier, throwing him a wink before standing up to quickly shove her Dad into the pool next to him. 

“Yes! Thank you baby girl,” her Pop said as her Dad reemerged out of the water, sputtering and shooting her a glare.

“Yay G’anddaddy!” Izzy exclaimed, finally wearing floaties, as he jumped into the pool next to them. Her Dad lifted him up out of the water before tossing him a few feet away. 

“Me too, me too!” Lilli shouted as she toddled over, also finally wearing floaties, and jumped in. Emerson looked over at her brother, noticing he and his husband already looked exhausted as they slowly walked over and sat beside her. Leo, on the other hand, was hanging back and slowly walking the other way around the pool. 

“Uh, does Leo need floaties?” she asked as her brother and brother in law suddenly sat up in alert. 

“Daddy come in da pool!”

“Yeah come on Papa!”

“I’ll ask Leo, your both being called to duty,” Em said with a smile as the two men reluctantly joined their toddlers in the pool. She watched them for a moment, smiling at her ridiculous family as Leo made his way back around the pool and sat next to her. “Hey Leo, do you need any floaties or a life jacket?”

“Nah I’m okay,” the boy said quietly with his head down. 

“Let me ask that again; Leo honey, do you know how to swim?” she asked gently, getting her answer when the boy blushed and looked away. “Well, what if you and I go sit in the shallow end to start?” she suggested with a smile, glad to see the boy at least shrug in response. 

Emerson stood up and stretched out a little, nodding to the other end of the pool and waiting for her nephew to stand up before leading the two to the shallow end. They sat in the water, which still came up to the boy’s chest, watching the others splash and throw the toddlers around. 

“You know, I didn’t learn how to swim until I was seventeen. Tony was actually the one that taught me,” she said as she pointed to the ridiculous man, currently clinging like a koala bear on his husband’s back.

“Really?” Leo asked quietly next to her. 

“Yeah, nothing to be ashamed about. Plus he’s a pretty good teacher,” she said to him with a smile, noticing the man in question was swimming over to the two. “Speak of the devil.”

“Hey you two, why are you guys hanging out in the shallow end?” her Dad asked as he swam over to sit next to them. Emerson looked over at Leo, giving him a chance to answer before she made something up for him. 

“I don’t know how to swim,” the boy said dejectedly, as if they would judge a seven year old for not knowing how to swim. 

“I told him about how you taught me,” Em spoke up, smiling fondly at the man who was smiling warmly back at her. 

“I’d be more than happy to teach you too, Leo. If I can teach this block of led to not sink, I can teach you to swim,” the old man said as he stuck his tongue out at her. She splashed him in return. 

“Okay,” Leo agreed quietly, almost so quiet the two of them couldn’t hear. Her father, even in his old age, still heard the boy and immediately pulled him into his arms. 

“Come with me, young padawan,” her Dad said as she watched the two for a moment. 

“Auntie can you get da toys?” she heard one of the toddlers shout, looking behind her at the numerous inflatable toys. She stood up to get out of the pool, climbing out and calling back to her niece and/or nephew. 

“Which ones?”

“All dem!” Emerson shook her head fondly, still no idea which toddler as she started to throw everything in the pool. 

After she threw the majority in, she grabbed a unicorn tube and set it in the water before climbing in. The water felt warm and amazing, and she was enjoying watching Peter and Wade beat each other with pool noodles while the toddlers cheered them on. Dad was with Leo in the shallow end teaching him how to float, while Miles and their Pop did handstands. 

It was a warming sight and a pleasant distraction from missing her wife. 

She was slowly getting out of her funk, even if she still missed Shuri, she was slowly starting to get back at SI. Even if she was mostly working from home on the one day a week she did it. 

Baby steps and all that. 

A cry caught her attention again, jerking up and seeing the source of the sound. Her Dad had squeaked in excitement as Leo swam several feet on his own. She watched with a smile as the other members of her family cheered the boy on. 

“Auntie! Up up!” Lilli said, suddenly appearing next to Emerson, tiny hands flailing. She reached down for her niece, lifting the toddler up to sit on her lap, struggling for a second to balance the two on the unicorn tube. 

When the little girl settled against her chest, not without smacking her aunt once with her floatie, the girls watched as the boys alternated between cheering Leo on and dunking each other. 

Overall, a pretty great distraction. 

_Yeah,_ she thought to herself as she noticed Isaac was suddenly out of the pool, somehow sans floaties and running to the deep end where his fathers suddenly noticed, panicked and screamed to swim to him just as he jumped in, _a_ _pretty great distraction._


	28. Chapter 28

PETER

He was really enjoying waking up in his husband’s arms again. Fostering Leo meant Wade was home full time, which meant getting spooned nightly by his love. It was much needed after their time apart. 

He didn’t say it of course - cause he’s a superhero, right? He should be able to handle anything?

Except he was losing his freaking mind without his husband. And having him back? Fucking amazing. Gave him the confidence to parent these three great kids. 

Maybe he  **could** do this. 

He thought that, anyway, until shortly after breakfast. 

After the five of them ate, they all settled in the living room and watched cartoons together. Lilli was still sleepy and so she was extra cuddly, climbing on Peter’s lap as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Pete curled his arms around his girl, watching Wade sit on the floor next to the boys. Isaac brought out his set of lego blocks and dumped them out next to Leo, whose expression turned to pure glee as they silently played while watching tv.

It was after a few episodes of whatever cartoon they were watching that the arachnid started to nod off. It was also at that time that the fighting started. Though Isaac had brought the toys to share, it was increasingly clear that he  **needed** certain blocks. Leo was being a good sport about it up until he lost his patience.

And then yelled “stop” before he backhanded the toddler. 

Who fell face first into the pile of plastic blocks.

Everything froze for a moment, the arachnid cursing his so called ‘spidey-senses’ for not working the older and sleepier he was. That was until the screams echoed the room. Peter put Lilli next to him on the couch as Wade moved to bring the crying toddler into his arms. Leo stood frozen in fear for another moment as his mouth gaped open, before taking a few steps back and bolting to his room. 

“Shh, it’s okay Izzy-bee,” Wade murmured to the crying toddler as Peter walked over and rubbed the boy’s back. 

“Let me see your face, baby,” Pete said as he gently brought their son out of Wade’s neck. He had a cut on his cheek that was dripping blood, and there was already a bruise forming. “Do you want me to take him so y-”

“No! Wan’ Daddy!” Isaac screeched before burying his face back in Wade’s neck and wrapping his tiny arms around him. His husband frowned as he kissed the boy’s temple and glanced back at Pete.

“I’ll talk to Leo after I fix this one’s boo boos,” his love said before he kissed Pete’s cheek and began walking to the kitchen for the closest first aid kit. Pete stole a glance at his other toddler, who was somehow asleep, before following his husband trying to soothe the still sobbing toddler.

“Maybe I should talk to Leo?” the arachnid asked quietly after another moment, not entirely enjoying his husband’s reaction of shock. “What?”

“You think that’s a good idea, buttercup?” the man asked as the shorter brunette glared back at his husband.

“For your information...I do,” he said before crossing his arms in a stubborn pout. His husband just scoffed and focused on patching up their calming toddler.  _ Fine, _ he thought to himself as he promptly turned on his heel and walked to Leo’s room, determined to prove that bastard wrong. 

He wasn’t mad at the boy. In fact, he understood. The twins often drove the man onto the brink of insanity, he just had the thirty years of practice to have the patience to not respond like that.

You know, with violence.

Before he knocks on the door, he remembers the look on the boy’s face; the sheer horror at the realization of what he’d done. It was obvious Leo had felt bad about it. The arachnid takes a breath before knocking, opening the door without waiting for a response.

And saw nothing. Leo’s room was empty. He was about to let himself panic when he heard a whimper coming from the closet. His heart lurched further in sympathy for this boy, quietly walking over and sitting on the floor next to him. 

“Leo?” he asked quietly before gently tapping on the wood. He heard a choked cry from behind the door, which did not help his already aching heart. It did, however, give him the confidence to open the door and look in.

Leo was hidden behind some coats, curled up in a ball around himself. 

“Leo?” he asked again, frowning at the flinch he threw at that. “Buddy, will you please talk to me?”

“Why?” the boy whispered after a long pause; Peter took that opportunity to scoot a little closer to him.

“I was falling asleep and didn’t see what happened. I want to hear your side,” he partially lied, though truly wanting to hear his side.

“No you don’t,” the boy whimpered before falling into more sobs.

“Sweetheart I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t mean it. And I’m not mad, I promise,” he said sincerely, scooting just an inch closer. 

“You’ll throw me out,” the boy choked on a cough before continuing, “I don’t wanna go,” he finished more quietly. Peter ran a hand through his hair, starting to wonder if this was actually a good idea. 

“Leo, honey. Leonardo, please look at me.” He waited for the eventual eye to poke out between the tiny fingers to continue. “No one is throwing you out, okay? I just want to understand what happened.” 

After another thirty or so seconds of a skeptical look towards the man, the boy finally sat up enough to answer him. While still remaining as far back in his closet as possible. 

“I…” he hiccuped before continuing, “I got mad. I...I didn’t mean to,” Leo said before covering his face with his hands. “I’d never wanna hurt the twins, I just...snapped, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Pete said with a smile. “I get mad sometimes too. But it’s never okay to hit like that when you’re mad. Especially to those smaller and weaker than you…”

“I know, I know I’m sorry I  _really_ didn’t mean to…”

“Leo, bud, you have to breathe for me,” Peter said in panic as Leo’s chest started rising and falling too quickly. He tentatively reached a hand out, deciding to gently rest it on his shoulder. The boy flinched, but didn’t try to remove the act of comfort. 

They stayed like that, sitting in each other’s silent company as Leo’s crying and heavy breathing slowly died out. Then the boy looked up with big, watery eyes and Pete had to physically resist the urge to bring him into his embrace. 

“You’re really not kicking me out?” the boy asked again, bottom lip wobbling. 

“No, honey, I’m not. You’re not going anywhere, okay? When you...make a mistake like that,” he said, choosing his words carefully, “we talk about it and you apologize for your actions. Wade and I will never ever hit you. You  _will_ stay in your room for a few more minutes in time-out, and then I do expect you to apologize to Isaac. But, Leo sweetheart look at me,” he paused when the boy had looked away and rubbed his face with his sleeve, waiting for the kid to meet his gaze again. “You’re safe here. That doesn’t mean I’m okay with what happened and you understand it was wrong, right?” he paused, waiting for the boy to nod before continuing. 

“So you’ll stay in time-out for a few more minutes then you’ll apologize to Isaac. And try and do better in the future, right?” he asked as Leo nodded his head vigorously. 

“I will, I promise,” he said before hiccuping. 

“I know you will, bud,” Pete said with a smile as he finally pulled his arm back and started getting out of the closet. “Now, you’re restricted to your room, which includes your closet, but you can come out if you want. Take a few more minutes and then come find Izzy, okay?”

He was embarrassed at hearing the ‘pop’ sounds coming from his bones, but was immediately distracted at the small cough coming from the closet. 

“Thanks...Pete,” the boy said quietly. The arachnid felt a pang in his chest, but smiled back at his foster son before nodding and exiting the room.

He walked down the hall back to the living room, smiling at the image of his husband and the twins cuddling on the couch. Wade looked up at him with a hopeful smile. 

“How’d it go?” his love asked, Peter thankful the man knew when to be serious and not make some kind of joke right now. 

“It went well. I think,” Peter said with a smile as he picked up his daughter in order to sit next to his husband, deliberately leaving the spot by Isaac for Leo. “He promised not to do it again. He’s in timeout for a few minutes and then will come apologize to Izzy.” 

He loved Wade that much more with the look of awe and pride on his handsome face. 

“I knew you could do it,” his husband said with his dopey grin, leaning over to kiss which Peter happily obliged. He leaned against Wade and got more comfy on the couch as the four cuddled and continued watching cartoons. 

A few minutes later they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching them, the two adults turning to watch Leo sheepily walk over. Isaac sat up when Leo approached, leaning further into Wade and looking cautiously at the boy.

“I’m sorry, Isaac. I’m really, really sorry,” Leo said remorsefully, wringing his hands anxiously as he waited for the toddler’s response. 

Izzy turned to Wade and buried his face in his shirt, whimpering as Leo looked at the two men in panic. 

“Izzy I promise it won’t happen again,” Leo tried again, collapsing against the couch. “And I  **never** break a promise.” Peter almost wished he’d taken his dad’s offer for an AI, because he really wished this was being recorded. 

“Bubba’s sorry,” Lillian piped in, surprising everyone who turned to look at her.  _ Did she just call Leo...bubba? _

“Yeah Izzy-bee, your bubba is very sorry. And it won’t happen again. How about you tell him ‘it’s okay’?” Wade asked gently, turning the toddler around to face Leo while on the man’s lap. He looked back at Peter with his ‘what the actual fuck is happening right now’ face. Peter had to hold in a laugh, shrugging his shoulders and waited for Isaac to respond. 

“‘Skay, Leo,” Izzy mumbled, still a little shy. The men praised both their boys for using their words before an idea came to Peter’s mind. 

“Leo, wanna come join us on the couch?” Peter asked, patting the empty spot next to him. He was fully expecting the boy to decline and sit on the floor, but was pleasantly surprised when Leo silently walked around to join him.

He didn’t cuddle, and still made sure there was plenty of space between the two, but Peter counted it as a win. 

“Darling mine, you know what the backyard needs?” he turned and asked his husband. Wade’s eyes bulged from their sockets before the dumbass mouthed ‘SEX POOL?’ at him. 

Peter just blinked at him straight faced for a few moments before saying, “I was thinking more of a jungle gym,” he finished with a glare. It was belittled by the smile that broke across his face. Which made Wade laugh, which made Peter smile brighter. ‘WHAT’S A SEX POOL?’ he mouthed back at Wade. 

Which was a horrible idea, as the man started wiggling his eyebrows in response, which got a full on bellowing laughter from Peter. 

Which...he guesses wasn’t so bad. Since it made the kids laugh along with them, even if they had no idea what was so funny.


	29. Chapter 29

STEVE

He was finishing his second run of the day, enjoying their long driveway when he saw his son-in-law’s car parked next to his. Steve slowed down, putting his hands on his hips as he finished walking to the front door, trying to remember if his son mentioned anything about visiting today. 

“We have a problem,” his husband said seriously, greeting him at the door. It was a little before noon on Halloween and the super soldier just remembered that fact as he stood at the entrance panting and noticed a jack-o-lantern sitting outside. 

“Can it wait until I’ve taken a shower?” the blonde asked, pushing past his husband as he heard the sounds of his grandkids attacking his youngest in the living room.

“Possibly, but where’s the fun in that?” the shorter man asked with a smile, closing the door behind him but not moving to join the noise. 

“What’s up?” Steve asked quietly, very confused by the situation. His husband just smiled back at him before grabbing his hand and leading him to the living room.

“It’s in regards to this evening’s attire…” the brunette began as they made their way into the entrance and saw the toddlers attacking Miles, while Pete, Wade, Emerson and Leo were curled around one of Tony’s tablets. “You see,” his love continued, “one of our brilliant toddlers decided to be a Disney princess for Halloween and now insists _everyone_ dress up as princesses.”

“Aw, Lilli, of course we’ll all be princesses!” Steve said easily, not seeing the problem. 

“ _Wrong toddler_ _,_ ” Tony muttered just as Isaac momentarily stopped his attack to look offended at his blonde grandfather. 

“No, Poppy! I wan’ be a p’incess!” the tiny blonde said with a frown, giving Miles enough time to get away from the other tiny monster attacking him. The teen stood up off the couch and joined the others looking at the tablet, even as Lilli sat there pouting at him.

“I’m so sorry Izzy, which princess do you wanna be?” Steve reiterated with a fond smile. He continued standing away, still sweaty and needing a shower. 

“Moana!” the boy says excitedly as he threw his tiny hands up. 

“We’re trying to figure out which princess everyone will be,” Emerson said as she kept her focus on the tablet, Steve just now noticing she had a pen and paper pad in hand.

“I don’ wanna,” Lilli complained as Tony walked over to sit by the toddlers and pull their granddaughter into his lap. 

“I thought you said you’d be Mulan, Lilli-bear! Besides, all of us are dressing up, babygirl. And you gotta dress up to get candy, don’t you want candy?” the brunette asked as Steve felt his eyes roll automatically at his ridiculous love. 

“Wait, Miles? Leo? What are you guys going as?” Steve asked them with a small smile.

“I don’t mind being a princess. I’m too old to trick or treat with friends, too young to party, so at least now I get candy if I go with the monsters,” Miles said with a smile. 

“Princesses,” Peter clarified with a smile of his own. 

“Leo?” Steve asked the boy, who looked up from the tablet to smile shyly back at the man.

“I said I’ll be Prince Charming,” he said quietly, a small blush appearing as he turned his focus back to the tablet. Steve looked around at his wonderful family, beginning to turn to his room when he remembered what his husband had said.

“So, Tony, what was the problem?” he asked the man who was currently tickling both toddlers.

“Oh,” he said, momentarily stopping the assault, “just that it’ll be hard to find dresses in our sizes. And by ‘our sizes’ I mean you freaks taller than five nine. Plus we still have the charity thing tonight.” Steve groaned at the reminder, glaring a little at the man who just smiled brightly back at him. “Don’t stress doll, I already have a different pair of costumes picked for that.” Tony wiggled his brows at him while Steve heavily resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Right, well, let me go shower and I’ll come back and help,” the blonde grumbled, smiling at his ridiculous family before making his way to their shower. He made it quick so he could rejoin them in the living room, hair still damp as he found his favorite people in the same positions that he left them.

“So? Have you guys decided who’s going to be who?” he asked as he moved around to pick up his grandson and sit him on his lap next to his husband.

“Sure did, _Cinderella_!” Peter said excitedly. Steve smiled brightly back at his son, nodding in approval before turning to his husband curiously. 

“Who are you going to be, darling?”

“Jasmine,” Tony said with a smirk as the image popped into the super soldier’s mind. 

“Oh really?” Steve asked with a raised brow, their flirting interrupted by the loud and obvious coughs coming from their kids. 

“Don’t you want to know about the rest of us?” Miles asked, voice dripping with annoyance.

“Yeah Poppy,” Isaac piped, giggling on his lap when Steve poked his tummy. 

“Well, then tell me! Miles. Which princess are you going to be?”

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen - ”

“He’s Elsa,” Tony answered for him, the man notoriously hated that song.

“I was going for dramatic effect, Dad,” Miles said as he sighed heavily, reminding him so much of Tony it made him laugh. “Also it should be noted I am technically the only queen. Meaning I have reigning superiority.” 

“Alright, Elsa. Who else? Pete?”

“I’m Belle and Wade is Ariel.”

“Wade did you pick her so you could wear a seashell bikini?” Steve asked, laughing along with his husband. 

“Aw, you know me so well Esteban. Yes that is exactly why. Also because I’m sure I’m going to make a beautiful redhead.”

“Fair enough. Em?”

“Not sure, I’m deciding between Pocahontas and Merida.” 

“I’ll be Pocahontas!” Lillian suddenly spoke up, catching the group off guard as they all turned to look at her. 

“Lil, you can be Pocahontas if you want to! I’m sure your Aunt Emerson wouldn’t mind,” Peter said with a hopeful smile to his sister. 

“Not at all, Lilli will make an adorable Pocahontas,” Em said loudly before lowering her voice to continue. “I wanted to be Mulan anyway.”

“So it’s settled! Poppy, Grandaddy, do you mind watching the three stooges for a few hours while we go shopping?” Wade asked as he started pushing everyone off the couch. 

“Hey, I’m not a stooge,” Leo said with an adorable pout.

“My apologies, the three monsters,” Wade corrected himself.

“Yay, mons’ers!” Lilli piped in as she took her brother’s place on Steve’s lap. The blonde leaned down to kiss the tiny brunette’s hair, smiling as he heard Leo agree to the new term.

“Pop,” his oldest said to get his attention, “please make sure Dad doesn’t give them too much sugar.”

“Oh Bambi, my grandbabies are with their grandpas on Halloween. He can promise no such thing,” his husband sassed. 

“I’ll do my best,” Steve promised him, smiling when his son pouted before following the others out the door. He waved to his three babies and son in law before turning back to his grandbabies.

Between the four of them, the costumes should be...interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

TONY

“Alright my grandbabies, should we make cookies first or caramel apples?” he asked excitedly as the three cheered back at him. 

“All dem!” Lilli shouted, prompting her twin to shout the same. 

“Can we do both?!” Leo asked in equal excitement. 

“Of course!” Tony said, ignoring his husband’s loud coughing in favor of corralling the herd to the kitchen. He heard his husband laugh fondly but follow them nonetheless. 

“Let’s start with cookies, then while cookies are baking, we’ll switch to caramel apples. All those in favor, say I.” The three munchkins excitedly shouted ‘I’ as Tony started getting ingredients out of the pantry. 

A shadow fell over him but he didn’t need to turn around to know when he’s been cornered by his husband. 

“Close the door if you plan on being inappropriate,” he snarked without turning around, smiling at Steve’s laugh. 

“I’m here to help. And make sure you don’t burn the kitchen down. Again.”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed in offense, turning around and nearly dropping his arm bundle. “That was  **one time** and it happened when we were dating!” he harshly whispered, unable to stop the smile spread across his face. It broke his husband too, who was smiling and blushing back. 

“Yeah yeah, but I haven’t forgotten. Plus...I’m here on a mission,” he finished in his Captain voice, which only made Tony glare back at him. That bastard knew it was his weakness. 

“What do you want, Steven?” Tony asked, jumping to the point before he could get aroused near his grandkids. 

“What costumes have you purchased for this evening?” Steve asked, grabbing a few ingredients to help carry them.

“They’re not inappropriate,” Tony said with an eye roll, strolling around his husband to rejoin the kids. 

“Good. So tell me what they are,” Steve said as he followed him out of the pantry. 

“We’ve been married thirty years, I feel like I’m allowed to have _s_ _ ome  _ s ecrets, Steven,” he whined at the man, picking up Lilli and resting her on his hip. 

“Not if it involves my body,” Steve retorted. “JUST, tell me what it is,” the blonde added just as Tony had opened his mouth to make a dirty joke, snapping it shut with a pout. 

“G’anddaddy!” Lilli whined and bounced in his embrace, pointing at the counter. 

“You’re right, Lilli-bear. Sorry, Poppy is trying to distract me,” Tony cooed at the toddler and started separating the ingredients. Leo walked around with a smile, leaning against the counter and watching Tony. “Wanna hop up on the counter little lion?” Leo’s face scrunched up adorably. 

“Lion?”

“Well yeah! We’ve got an Izzy-bee, a Lilli-bear, now we’ve got a Leo-lion!” Tony explained as he pulled one of the step stools out to help. Steve had pulled Izzy up into his arms, squinting at Tony but smiling at Leo as the boy shook his head fondly and stepped on the stool to be able to watch.

“Just a hint then, is it something from Star Wars?” Steve asked as he carried Isaac around to grab bowls and baking sheets. 

“No,” Tony said with a smirk. “Now, how does chocolate chip cookies sound?” he asked his grandbabies who all cheered at the suggestion. 

“Does it involve Disney characters?”

“Steve.”

“So I’m getting warmer. Pixar characters?”

“Please shut your handsome mouth. Leo, wanna help me measure the flour?”

“Sure!” the boy said excitedly. 

“So it is Pixar...is it a couples costume or characters we most relate to?”

“STEVE!” Tony laughed out as he helped Leo measure.

“Pleeease, Tony. I don’t even really want to go tonight but if I like the costume then I won’t complain as much,” Steve tried with a pouty lip, another one of the genius’ weaknesses. 

“Fine! You butthead. We’re going as Woody and Buzz Lightyear,” Tony confessed, squinting at his husband who actually looked excited by the idea. 

“Aw that’s cute,” Steve cooed in agreement. 

“Poppyyy,” Lillian whined in Tony’s arms, getting a chuckle from the men. 

“Alright, now that the surprise has been ruined...help me out here, Steven. We’ve got goodies to make!”

* * *

Later, after they may have taste-tested too many sweets, his kids finally got back with the costumes. Tony and the grandbabies were sprawled across the couches, kids asleep while Tony looked at his tablet and Steve went to do laundry. 

“We’re here!” Wade shouted as he entered the living room, arms full of shopping bags. Peter, Miles and Emerson trailed in behind him as the sleeping kids woke up from the noise. 

“Daddy!” Izzy exclaimed as he climbed off the couch and toddled over to the man. Tony watched with a smile as the man dropped the bags to throw his toddler up in the air before settling him on his hip. 

“Izzy! Did you guys behave for your grandpas?” Wade asked as he pushed the material closer to Tony with his foot before sitting next to him on the couch. 

“Yup! We ate lotsa cookies too!” 

“ _ Tattle-tale _ ,” Tony whispered harshly to his grandson with a smile before turning to his eldest. 

“Dad!” Peter whined out with his arms thrown out for emphasis. 

“I tried to warn you, Bambi,” Tony replied with a smile, watching Lilli crawl onto her Papa’s lap. 

“Look, you killed Leo,” Peter added, pointing to the boy who was awake but still stretched out across the couch, getting a giggle from the kid. “Pop I thought you were the responsible one!” Peter whined again as Steve joined the family in the living room, moving to sit by Miles and Emerson.

“I don’t know what gave you that idea…”

“Really? Captain America?”

“Your Uncle Sam has that mantle now, I’m just a retired Poppy,” Steve said with a smug smile as he began looking through the costumes. 

“Leo? You’re not actually dead, right?” Wade asked as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the boy. Everyone chuckled, even Leo, who sat up to glare at his foster father. With a small smile threatening to break through.”Oh good, you’re still alive.”

“We go tricktreat now?” Isaac asked Wade on his lap. 

“Nope, gotta wait till after dinner to get candy for Papa and I,” Wade replied, tickling the boy on his lap. 

“Wait, what?” Leo asked as he sat up and glared at his foster father. “I’ve never trick or treated before, we give you our candy?”

“Of course not, Wade just thinks he’s hilarious,” Peter assured the boy while shooting his husband a dirty look. 

“Candy tax is a thing!” Wade whined back, flopping his arms dramatically. 

“Yeah…” Tony said on his son-on-law’s behalf, “Steve and I totally stole candy from you guys.” He shared a look with his husband while his children and grandchildren shouted their protests, glad to see the man look just as unashamed as he did. 

It’s been a few years since any of their kids dressed up for Halloween, and now they had three grandbabies to use as an excuse to dress up and eat candy.

Life was good. 


	31. Chapter 31

MILES

So. 

It turns out that recreating the radioactive spider was easier than he thought. 

He became friends with Harry Osborn, who was a year younger and looking to make friends. He was actually kind of cool, and Miles sympathized being the son of a rich genius. Both had pretty huge shoes to fill, though Miles also had Captain freaking America as his other parent. 

So, it seemed like they were on the same page. He hung out with Harry after school and in his lab. Miles had made copies of Peter’s notes, omitting any indicators that would reveal Pete’s identity. 

What Miles didn’t expect, was for the two teens to be on different pages about this whole thing.

They were alone in Harry’s lab in his father’s mansion, both on either side of the glass containing the colorful spider. 

When Miles had first brought up the prospect to recreate the spider, Harry was thrilled. Voiced his opinion on missing Spiderman and rallied behind the scientific experiment. 

But as time went on, Harry’s attitude started to change. 

And as they stood there, the spider between them, Miles could see a change in Harry’s eyes.

“Who’s to say it can’t bite both of us?” the other teen voices, eyes fixated on the spider. Miles’ brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Harry we talked about this…” Miles trailed off. Harry had some physical problems. He was asthmatic, had scoliosis as a kid and was short and skinny in stature. While Miles understood the appeal of being a superhero, he was skeptical of letting a kid do this.

And yes, he understood the irony _thank you very much_.

What happened next, Miles will be the first to admit he could’ve handled it differently. It’s just, Harry lunged for the spider, so Miles felt compelled to do the same. However, the spider wasn’t the only thing on the table. There was the chemicals they had experimented with. 

So while the two teens wrestled over the glass case, things were kicked around and spilled. And then there was an explosion. 

They were both thrown in the same direction and when Miles quickly regained consciousness, he saw Harry climbing on the wreckage. To get the spider, still in the case, that was wedged between some boards. 

Which were barely holding up the ceiling. 

“Harry, stop!” Miles yelled, immediately climbing up after him - ignoring the pain coming from his right side. _God this was such a stupid idea, what the hell was he thinking?_

“You can’t stop me Miles. I figured it out. This spider is the key to everything! I’ll be strong, superhuman strong - not some weak and pathetic shrimp. I’ll be a hero! My father will-” his speech was interrupted by the groans coming from the ceiling. Miles reached for him, but was knocked back by some debris as the ceiling came down on them. 

It took longer for Miles to regain consciousness this time. When he did, he noticed he wasn’t crushed to death. Glancing around showed that he had fallen clear of the majority of the debris, but was still kind of trapped underneath some metal. 

_I need to find Harry_ , he thinks to himself, testing his body to see if he had any injuries. His right side still hurt, and glancing at it revealed something that sent off all of his alarm bells. 

He had a jagged piece of metal sticking out of his ribs. _How had he not noticed? Maybe all the adrenaline distracted him?_

The adrenaline had worn off as panic and pain set in. And then he heard a groan coming from his left. 

Harry. 

He’d watched his Uncle Bruce do this a million times. And while he didn’t know the finer details, he knew not to take that out just yet. And to add compression to stop the bleeding. Slowly, he managed to take his jacket off and hold against his side. 

That’s when he spotted the hole almost big enough to fit through. He managed to push past the pain, getting to a sitting position as he tried to make the hole big enough for his body to squeeze through. 

Except, he wasn’t strong enough to move anything. Nothing even budge. Panic really started to set in and even spiral when he realized he was actually trapped. 

They were alone in a secluded mansion, fifteen miles from the nearest town. Norman Osborn, Harry’s father, was always at his company. His mother died years ago and Harry had told him that ‘the help’ only came on the weekends. 

And the Osborn’s didn’t have a trusty AI that could alert emergency services for help. 

He tries again as he feels the metal shift in his ribs, nearly making him pass out. _Shit shit shit shit._

“Harry?” he calls out, realizing he hadn’t heard any groans in a minute. But then he heard another groan that caused the teen to breathe a sigh of relief. Which only exacerbated the pain.

To top it off, he suddenly felt sharp, fiery and blinding pain coming from his hand. 

He looked down as his eyes bulged in disbelief. Sitting there, fangs still embedded in his skin, was the colorful radioactive arachnid. Shock and panic caused him to have a delayed swatting reaction, killing the bug he had worked so hard to create. 

And then everything changed. His body literally pushed the metal out in order to heal itself. He felt a tinglyness coarse throughout his body until he felt himself slip into unconsciousness again. 

When he woke the third time, it was unlike anything he had every experienced. He had muscles. Like, muscle-muscles. He was always toned, working out with his Pops and playing multiple sports. But he never had a goddamn six-pack. Pushing all of this new and exciting sensory overload to the side for the moment, he focuses on getting out. 

He easily pushes the metal out of his way, climbing out with such ease it’s intimidating. 

_Maybe he should’ve actually talked to Pete before doing this…_

And that’s when he spots Harry. And his lifeless body. Miles blinks a few times before moving his feet, removing the shards covering him to pull him out of the wreckage and onto a safe surface. 

Fingers on his pulse...he finds a beat. It’s weak and slow, but it’s there. He lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. That’s also when Miles suddenly hears sirens approach them. 

While he was thankful help was coming...how the hell was he going to explain this to anybody?

Too soon voices filled the mansion as Miles stayed by his friend’s side, feeling guilty enough to confess what had happened. He stood up, walking to the entrance with his hands raised in surrender. 

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit._

Flashlights shined on him and he opened his mouth to explain when men dressed in various uniforms stormed _past him_. 

Like, right past him. 

_What the fuck?_ He thought to himself as he looked down and almost shouted in surprise. 

He held his hand up to his face, mouth gaping when he couldn’t see anything. 

He was…

Holy shit he was **invisible**!

Must be some kind of protective reaction from the spider bite. 

Holy shit that was so cool!

Men shouted around him and that’s when Miles decides now’s a good time to bounce. He had no idea how to explain his bloody clothes and zero injuries. What’s important is that Harry will live. 

And if his parents find out...hopefully Miles will live too.


	32. Chapter 32

PETER

Just when he thought he was making progress with Leo, it somehow backfired. One step forward and two steps back. 

He hadn’t had another anger outburst - on the twins anyway. If the boy was extremely angry or upset, he lashed out at the pair. Mostly words, sometimes tiny fists. When Peter talked to his Pops about it on the phone, he said Leo was ‘testing him.’ 

_Testing his patience maybe…_

It was getting to the point that Peter was actually having second thoughts. Wade tried to convince him they could do it, even suggesting the boy see a psychologist. But the doubts were still there, and hearing from his case worker that his father (who had just recently been released from prison) wanted to see the boy - did not make him feel any better. 

What also did not help...was the boy’s reaction upon hearing this.

“Can I see him?” Leo asked excitedly, bouncing on his feet. Two nights ago the kid had a nightmare that his father was beating him to death - Peter only knew because Wade later told him. And now, well, Peter couldn’t deny the kid the right to see his father. 

“It’ll be a supervised visit in Melanie’s office,” Wade reminded him, sharing a look of uncertainty with Peter.

“I don’t care. I like Melanie,” the boy said simply. The happiness etched on his face made Peter’s heart ache in a way he couldn’t describe. Wade looked at Peter a moment longer before shrugging and turning back to their foster son.

“Okay, I’ll call Melanie back to arrange it,” the vigilante said with a frown while the boy started cheering in excitement. 

“Thank you guys!” he shouted back to them as he took off down the hall. 

“Well,” his husband said before huffing out a laugh, “this can only end terribly.” Peter couldn’t help smiling back at him, accepting the hug the taller man was trying to pull him in to. The arachnid tightened his arms, relishing the moment until he felt a certain pair of hands roam down his back and cup his ass.

Peter sighed heavily in his arms.

“Remind me again why I put up with you?” he asked before pulling back, though still staying in his husband's hold. A dopey grin spread across that handsome bastard’s face before he bent down to steal a kiss from the shorter man’s lips. 

“Cause you’re madly in love with me. And my cock-sucking game is on point,” Wade argued in his defense. Peter couldn’t help chuckling at that, rolling his eyes as his husband continued distracting him from the upcoming event.

* * *

It went about as well as expected. Peter and Wade had dropped the twins off with his dads before taking Leo to the DHS office. After ten minutes of waiting in the lobby and speculating, Wade got up to use the restroom. 

That’s when Peter heard shouts, followed by the sounds of doors slamming and feet pounding as Leo made his way into view. Behind the boy he could hear people arguing, but Peter’s frozen attention was on Leo. The boy had tears in his eyes and didn’t stop until he ran straight out of the building. 

Peter was finally able to snap out of his shock enough to run after him. He was surprised by the boy’s speed, only catching up to him down the street. 

“Leo!” he shouted in an attempt to stop the boy, dodging strangers along the way. Leo kept running until Peter was finally able to grab him by the arm and yank him into the closest alley. 

“Let me go!” Leo screamed as he tried to break free. Peter stood firm even when the boy turned and started kicking and punching him in his attempt to run. The arachnid kept a hold on his wrist but otherwise let him get his anger out. “Let me go!” he screamed again, though Peter could hear his little voice beginning to break. 

“I’m not letting you go, Leo. Not until I know you won’t run again,” Pete said as calmly as possible, ignoring passing people who stared.

“Fuck you! **You’re not my dad** ,” the boy spat out. It was true, but that didn’t make it hurt Peter any less. 

“I know I’m not, but I **am** your guardian.”

“Stop pretending you give a fuck!” Leo suddenly shouted at him while choking back tears. Peter stood frozen for a second, hating the implications behind that statement; because **dammit** he gave a lot of fucks about this kid! 

“I’m not pretending anything, Leonardo. If I didn’t care, I’d let you go,” he answered with gritted teeth, tears forming in his eyes when the boy started crying for real and just continued with his harmful accusations. 

“You don’t care about me! Just let me go so I can run away...it’s what you want!” Leo declared before he collapsed in on himself, crying his tiny eyes out. Peter finally released his wrist and sat on the ground next to him, hesitating a moment before wrapping one arm around the shaking boy’s shoulder. 

He had prepared himself for a loose fist to come flying his way. 

He had not prepared for Leo to return the hug and crawl into the man’s lap, still crying.

Peter experienced a short moment of shock before he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, resting his cheek on his mop of black hair. He gently shushed him, rocking the two and using one hand to rub the boy’s back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Leo slowly calming down and breathing more evenly. When his crying eventually stopped, Peter expected some kind of scramble of embarrassment to occur or for his foster son to lash out in anger. 

But the boy remained in his lap, rubbing his eyes tiredly as a yawn escaped him. 

_He must be exhausted_ , Peter thought as he smiled to himself. 

“Come on,” he murmured aloud, standing them up before bringing him into his arms without even thinking. Leo was limp in his grasp, not protesting as Peter walked the two back. He realized after a moment that the boy must’ve fallen asleep. 

His head lolled on his shoulder, and Peter found himself clutching the boy a little tighter to his chest as he saw his husband and Melanie waiting outside for them. Even if Peter had been doubting Leo's placement with them, he couldn't deny the overwhelming urge to protect this child. 

Wade had a smile plastered on his face and Peter had to roll his eyes at the man a moment later when he pulled his phone out to snap a picture of the two. 

“What?” his husband whispered harshly. “Look how cute you guys are,” he said as he showed the arachnid his phone. Peter couldn’t help smiling, cause damn that was a really cute picture of the two of them. 

It was actually the first picture of the two of them. 

_But hopefully not the last_ , he thought fondly to himself while shifting the boy in his arms, before being interrupted by the case worker.

“Mr. Stark, I was just telling your husband about what happened,” the woman said quietly. She was sporting a small smile on her face, lips pursing like she was considering ending the conversation there as Leo continued sleeping peacefully. “I’ll let him fill you in on the details, but I think it’s safe to say we won’t be allowing visitation for a while. Mr. Reyes was under the assumption that I didn’t speak Spanish,” she finished with a wink, getting a chuckle from the two men as they watched her nod before turning to walk back into the building.

“I like her,” Wade said with a bright smile, as if this entire thing hadn’t been a complete disaster. 

“Good for you,” Peter muttered before walking him and Leo back to the car. 

“Woah, wait! What’s wrong?” his husband asked while fast walking to catch up to him. Peter came to a halt at that, reminding himself they promised to be more honest with each other. 

“What happened between him and his father?” Peter asked in a quiet voice while subconsciously shifting the boy somehow even closer in his embrace. Wade said nothing for a moment, looking between the two with a sad smile before taking a deep breath. 

“He said some not so nice things about us fags, tried to convince Leo that we were secretly planning to rape him and when Leo called him a liar, he went on a rant about us white devils poisoning his ‘sissy’ son, some unsavory things about Melanie, and back to us child-raping/child-abandoning fags,” the man said with his normal sassy bluntness, but at least in a semi-quiet voice. 

Peter stood there another moment, absorbing all of those words before sighing heavily and continuing their walk back to the car, husband walking next to him. 

“Out of all of that, I think I’m most offended by him calling Leo a sissy,” Pete said honestly, smiling when his husband threw his hands up in agreement.

“Right?!” the man squeaked out as they approached their car. “That is the single toughest kid I know, and that’s _me_ saying that.” Peter just glared at him as the dumbass helped him put a still passed out Leo in the backseat. 

“You cry every time you watch the FRIENDS finale,” Peter sneered at him while he got into the driver’s seat.

“She got off the plane yoU MONSTER!” his man-child cried out before climbing into the passenger’s seat.

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter said fondly, checking the rear-view mirror to still see his oldest asleep in the back. 

“Yeah, but I’m **_your_ ** ridiculous,” the man countered with wiggly eyebrows. And honestly? Fuck everything else right now, because this **was** his ridiculous man. 

So he leaned over to kiss the crap out of his lovely, absurd, dumbass of a ridiculous man of his.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *there's a joke about Steve lying about being gay and secretly liking vaginas. That is in no way meant to disrespect transmen, and I apologize if it comes across that way. I just think vagina is a funnier word than ladies.

STEVE

He was sitting on the back porch, drawing pad in hand when a magazine suddenly fell into his lap. The blonde smiled as he looked up, nose scrunched up in confusion.

“Hello to you too,” he said sarcastically. His husband had his arms crossed as he walked around to stand in front of the super soldier. 

“Another cheating scandal, Steven. Really?” Steve rolled his eyes and thought back to the last time this happened. 

“Did you ask Jarvis when the photo was taken?” he asked, still not looking at the magazine. 

“No I didn’t. For all I know he’s been in on this from the beginning.” He made sure to sigh heavily before looking down at the magazine that had Steve immediately coiling in disgust. 

Sure enough on the front, was yet another Steve look alike. 

Except this one was with a woman.

And also had the look alike sporting a huge porn-stache. 

“Seriously?” he asked looking back at his husband, who was failing at hiding his giggles. 

“Are you telling me this isn’t you?” the bastard asked in a squeaky voice, fidgeting in place. The super soldier glared at him before looking at the magazine again. 

“You purchased this,” Steve said aloud, shaking the thing and looking up at the man biting his bottom lip. 

“How could I not??” the shorter man asked while pointing at it. This prompted the blonde to roll the magazine up and swat the man with it. Tony yelped and jumped away, which made Steve reach over to snag the man by his waistband and yank him back onto his lap. 

It got another yelp out of his genius, but Steve felt justified enough not to feel guilty. 

“Why would you buy this?” he asked as Tony settled on his lap, the blonde bringing the thing in front of them so they both could see it. In all it’s ridiculousness. 

“I wanted some gum while I got gas, and found this beauty,” his love said simply, shrugging his shoulders as well. 

“Ah. I see. Well there seems to be something else wrong with this picture…” Tony giggled before responding. 

“You still haven’t answered my question. Are you telling me this **isn’t** you?” the genius side-stepped the other man’s point. 

“No you’re right. You caught me. I’ve been lying about being gay all these years. I secretly love vaginas,” he deadpanned. “And also wear porn-staches in my spare time.” His husband finally burst out laughing from that. 

“Aha! I knew it,” the billionaire said between laughs. Steve rolled his eyes heavily, again, before tickling the man in his lap. “Steven!” the man shrieked, which only prompted the super soldier to continue with his assault until the other man conceded. 

“Fine! Okay? This _probably_ isn’t you,” Tony grumbled, still sporting a smile as he grabbed the magazine out of Steve’s hands. “You do look good with a mustache,” he added, wiggling his brows.

“Don’t lie,” Steve growled out, debating with himself whether he should throw that magazine away now or later. They settled into a comfortable silence, gazing out at their view of distant mountains until his husband spoke quietly. 

“ _Maybe you should cheat on me_ ,” the genius whispered out, obviously not having want to have said that out loud - if evidence by his suddenly rigid body and red ears. 

“What?” Steve asked as Tony moved to stand up. 

“Just teasing you, darling. Do you want some tea? I could use some tea,” the brunette said as he walked directly back into the house, leaving the magazine on the ground. Steve grabbed it before following him, if nothing else to recycle it properly. 

“Hey, don’t just walk away from me,” Steve said as he followed his husband into the kitchen, where the brunette had his back turned as he rifled through their tea selection. 

“I’m right here, I’m not walking anywhere,” the man said, back still to Steve. 

“Anthony, why would you want me to cheat on you?” he asked in a more serious tone. His husband finally turned around but wouldn’t look Steve in the eye.

“I told you I was teasing you.”

“Sweetheart, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you suck at lying to me. I’ve seen you lie, very well to other people. But you’ve never managed to lie to me.”

“Yeah huh!” Tony exclaimed, offended and finally looking up at him. “I lied about your one hundredth birthday present, I lied about liking your oatmeal raisin cookies and I lied about your ass not looking slutty in your yoga pants.” A smile spread across the super soldier’s face as he considered the man’s confessions.

“Sweetheart, I knew you were lying about those things,” Steve said, smiling when his husband’s face immediately frowned at that, “I just let you get away with them cause I wanted to be surprised, I like seeing your face when you pout and I was well aware how my ass looked, I just like teasing you.” This only caused the genius to pout, which made the super soldier take a step closer to hug the man. 

He chuckled when the man growled in his embrace and mumbled something about ‘mind-reader.’

“I wouldn’t have to read your mind if you would **actually** talk to me,” Steve pointed out, hugging the man a moment later before releasing him. “Now, do you actually want tea?” he asked, frowning when the other man shook his head no. 

They both turned to the sounds of Miles and Emerson coming home, which prompted Steve to grab his husband’s hand and take them to the bedroom for more privacy.

He knew the second they saw their kids, his husband would shut down.

His husband knew that too, which was why he was currently growling at the super soldier. Steve ignored him in favor of sitting on their bed and patting the comforter next to him. Tony leaned his head back and groaned loudly at the ceiling, getting a chuckle out of the blonde. 

“Thirty years, come on baby, you can talk to me,” Steve said as he threw in some wiggly brows for good measure. Sure enough, his love chuckled, rubbing his hands over his handsome face before walking over to the blonde. 

“Can’t we just, have some fun instead?” Tony murmured seductively as he tried to reach a hand down to Steve’s crotch. The blonde gently grabbed his wrist to stop him, then slowly pulled the shorter man onto the bed with him. 

“Talk first, sex after.” 

“Counter offer. Sex first, drop it later.”

“Tony…”

“Fiiiine. What do you want to talk about sweet cheeks?”

“Tony. Why did you suggest that I should cheat on you? No jokes this time,” he said as he kept his husband’s gaze. The brunette threw his best puppy eyes, but Steve didn’t budge. 

“It’s what it always is, Steve. My stupid insecurities getting the better of me,” Tony said as he laid back against their bed. Steve laid beside him, propped on his elbow as he rested his other hand on the man’s chest and waited for him to continue. “You know how I’m old, right? And you’re going to outlive me and...I don’t know maybe I want a say in who replaces me a-”

“-Replace you? Tony, what-?”

“-nd let’s face it, you obviously don’t have the best judge of character-”

“-are you...Tony there will never be anyone else-”

“-and hey, maybe you could come out of retirement and-”

“-wait, what?!” Steve asked, sitting up and looking down in shock at the other man. “Is _that_ what all of this is about? All that bullshit about me cheating on you or...finding your replacement?” the blonde stuttered out, still in disbelief. “Because you think I regret retiring?” 

He guessed by the pink twinge in Tony’s olive skin that he had hit the nail on the head. That, and his husband’s sudden pout. 

“Tony,” Steve said in a quieter tone. “Why do you think I retired?” The blonde frowned when his husband visibly winced at that. 

“Cause of me,” Tony whined out dramatically, covering his eyes with his crossed arms. “And my stupid knee surgery.”

Steve rolled his eyes heavily at that. 

“You know, for a genius you’re pretty dense sometimes,” the blonde quipped back, smiling when his husband scoffed out in offense. 

“Well, then enlighten me Steven,” the shorter man grumbled as he sat up to face him. 

“Tony, we were Captain America and Iron Man for over forty years. When we met and formed the Avengers, we were the only super heroes out there. But we’re not alone anymore. The world has the Guardians, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, not to mention the new Avengers team. They don’t need us anymore. And as much as I loved fighting for what was right...it killed me to be away from my family. Away from you. I retired because I wanted to spend more time with you. And our kids and grandkids. Plus, don’t you remember the last time I got injured? The serum took longer to heal. We’re not young men anymore…”

“Which is part of my point!” his husband interrupted. “I’m old!”

“Drama queen, you are sixty. I am over a hundred.”

“But you’ll still outlive me!”

“Not if I can help it!” Steve snapped back with a raised voice, startling himself and his love. Tony’s face scrunched up in a panic-confusion combo as he stared back at him. The super soldier sighed heavily before deciding now was the time to admit a secret of his. 

“JARVIS, what are Tony’s vitals?”

“Sir’s blood pressure is one ten over sixty, his cholesterol is one-thirty, he has a resting heart rate of ninety, though that is currently accelerating due to this realization-”

“-wait, what? Steve what does that-”

“JARVIS and I have been secretly drugging you for years,” he finally admitted out loud. “Nothing abnormal, you know. Just vitamins. And baby aspirin for your heart. And I’ve switched your coffee to decaf a number of times. And I might have snuck kale into your diet…”

“What?” Tony snapped, putting a smile on Steve’s face at his husband’s aversion to the vegetable. “You’ve been drugging me and putting kale in my food?!”

“Yes, what do you think I meant by ‘long haul’?” the blonde asked with a shrug, unsure if Tony was actually offended or not. “I’ve told you countless times but apparently I need to up my game,” he said with a sigh as he pushed his husband back onto the bed, crawling on top of him. “You’re it for me, Stark,” he said in his Captain voice, claiming the man’s lips when he let out a laugh. 

_“Sirs, Emerson and Miles have requested you two to quote ‘knock off the hanky panky’ unquote,”_ the AI spoke up as the two started getting into it. They both groaned at the update. 

“Still can’t believe you’ve been drugging me all this time. And with kale of all things!” his man said in fake offense, evident by the man’s blush. 

“Yes you can, and you love me for it,” Steve quipped back confidently as he pulled the man off the bed with him. “Know why?”

“Do tell,” Tony purred at him, attempting to cop a feel on their way out. Steve playfully swatted him away before quickly pulling the man back into his arms. 

“Cause I’m it for you too,” Steve said with a big grin, which grew when Tony rolled his eyes at that. 

“Such a sap,” the man said fondly as he reached a hand up to stroke the taller man’s cheek. The hand then ran along down his chin before gripping tightly. “But if I ever find kale in my food, I will divorce you,” his man growled out. Steve only smiled back at him. 

“I told you before,” Steve teased as he gave a quick peck to the man’s perfect lips, “you can’t lie to me.” Tony released his grip but kept his glare as Steve went to open the door. 

“Hmm,” his genius hummed as he walked past Steve holding the door for him, “guess I’ll just have to come up with a creative punishment then.”

Steve just smacked his ass in response.


	34. Chapter 34

PETER

Even if Leo and him didn’t always get along, it was refreshing to see the boy get along so well with his dad. He made it a point to visit his parents more often - especially since they lived closer now - to see the two bond. And yes...maybe also give Peter a break. He was tired of being the bad guy. 

Since the incident with his biological father, Leo’s been hot and cold with Peter. And if he really thought about it, mostly cold. 

He thought about this as he pulled into park in front of the Mansion, four joyous children in the car with him. (yes, he was counting his husband)

“Alright kiddos let’s go paint with Poppy!” Wade said as the three cheered and raced him to the door. Peter trailed behind, frowning at not feeling like himself lately. His mood did improve when he got inside, able to hear his parents greet his kids. Plus Miles was here, even if Emerson was staying with Aunt Nat and Uncle Buck for a week, he’d get some sibling time. 

That was always fun. 

Until, that is, he walked into the living room. 

His eyes immediately found his teenage brother as a weird sensation suddenly vibrated through him. 

Miles had a similar reaction, shivering and looking back at Peter in shock. 

Wheels started turning in Peter’s head, and as he slowly opened his mouth Miles shot up off the couch and grabbed Peter’s hand. 

“JustrememberedhavetotalktoPeteaboutbrotherstuff-” Miles rushed out as an angry Peter allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway and into the nearest bathroom. 

“ ** _MILES MORALES STARK_ **…” Peter growled out in anger, fists clenching and unclenching as he felt his spider senses go crazy. 

“Okay, I know what you’re going to say, but just hear me out…”

“HEAR YOU OUT?!?!” Peter shouted back, exhaling loudly through his nose when Miles waved his hands to silence him. “Why the fuck do you have spider senses, **_Miles_**?” Peter asked in a quieter tone, voice still dripping with rage. 

“I just…” Miles began with his hands out in surrender. “I wanted to be like you. Like dads…”

“...How did you do it?” Peter asked with a wave of his hands, still fuming and well aware that Miles would need notes from Peter’s office in order to replicate the serum. 

“Right...so...you know Norman Osborn?” Miles asked as Peter felt the color drain from his face. 

“Miles,” Peter said, closing his eyes in anger. A news story from a week ago suddenly popped into his head. “Wait...Osborn had an explosion at his mansion last week…” he trailed off, praying that his brother would deny or argue his point...but that little bastard just shrugged with a half-smile. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Please don’t tell dads!”

“You want me to keep your secret?!”

“Emerson kept yours for you...right?” 

“I...this is not the same thing!”

“How is it different?!”

“I was eighteen! An adult!”

“I’m almost seventeen Peter! Is a year really going to make that much of a difference?” the child asked as Peter stared back at him in shock. 

“I can’t believe this,” Peter sighed out, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes in frustration. 

“Look, it’ll be fine! And now you know, so you can train me!” Peter dropped his hands and glared at his little brother. “Or...maybe not right away…”

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?! I’m not training you and I sure as hell won’t keep this secret from our parents!”

“Please Peter! I just want to help!” Those words. The same words he used to convince his parents to let him join the fight. This was some fucked up karma coming around to bite him in the ass. 

“Why did you copy **_me_ **though!?” he asked not caring how whiny he sounded, hating that on top of everything else going on in his life, his little brother had stolen and copied his superhero identity. 

“The world needs Spiderman, have you not seen the graffiti in the streets? And...and you were...always my favorite,” looking every bit of the child that he was. It made Peter feel even worse. He let another moment pass between them before sighing heavily. 

“Miles, I won’t tell dads...but I don’t think I can train you.”

“What?! But I can do everything you can! Oh wait, plus one more thing!”

“What?” Peter asked as he buried his face in his hands. 

“I can turn invisible!” Miles squealed in excitement, thrusting his hands up in the air. Peter stared at his stupid little brother, shaking his head and glaring at him. 

“Invisible?” 

“Yeah!”

“...okay so turn invisible,” he said with a deeper glare, staring at his still very visible still very stupid little brother. Miles glared at him before closing his eyes. Peter stared at him another moment before sighing heavily. “Miles…”

“Okay so I can’t do it on command but! It was really awesome. Like I looked down, and there was just nothing. And firefighters walked right past me!”

“Firefighters?!” Peter growled, switching from exhausted to pissed off. “Wait...you were there...when the lab exploded?” he asked, suddenly feeling like he was going to vomit and eternally grateful they were in a bathroom. 

When Peter had been bitten by the spider, he was at Oscorp Industries and made it so his tracks weren’t able to be followed. So no one could link what happened back to him. 

But this dumb fuck -

“Look, what’s done is done, okay? Harry is still alive, in the hospital, and...and that’s all I know about him but Mr. Osborn doesn’t know it was me!” Peter really might throw up. 

“And what do you think will happen when Norman looks at the security footage? Or Harry tells him? Have you thought about that?”

“I made sure there was no security footage! And Harry...wouldn’t snitch on me-”

“-you’re relying your secret identity on another stupid teenager you barely know?” Peter hissed out, gripping his fist as they heard a sudden knock on the door. 

“Uh fellas, everything alright in there?” he heard his husband ask from the other side of the door. He stole a glance at his little brother and ignored the pleading look and high pitched squeak. 

“Like I’m not going to tell Wade about this,” Peter chided as he opened the door enough to yank his husband inside. 

“Woah, baby, getting handsy in front of your brother? I thought you said I had to stop doing that?” his husband teased as Peter firmly shut the door. 

“Do you want to know what your fucking idiotic brother in law did??” he asked the man, ignoring the scoff from the stupid teen. “He replicated my spider serum, got bit, and is now asking me to train him!” he shouted thrusting a hand towards the stupid teenager in question. 

“Holy shit,” Wade said, turning to Miles with a frown. “Smiles why would you do that?” 

“Aw, come on Wade! I thought you’d be on my side in all this!” Miles whined out. 

“Vigilante business isn’t all autographs and hero worship, my friend. Especially for a goddamn infant,” Wade snapped at the teen, making Peter breathe a sigh of relief. He had almost forgotten how protective Wade had become of both Emerson and Miles since they married. 

“Thank you,” Peter said. 

“That being said…” Wade said in betrayal, looking everywhere but at Peter. 

“Wade Wilson…” Peter growled at the man, not surprised when his husband quietly added “Stark” to the end of his name. Wade had actually taken Stark for his last name when they wed, no hyphen or anything, just making Wilson his new middle name. Told Peter not to take Wilson, since they and all their kids could have the same last name. 

His Dad thought Wade had done it to spite the older man.

His Dad was right. 

“Honey I’m just saying, he already has the bite, right? Not like he can...un-spiderman himself, right?” 

“I...I don’t know, probably not I never tried to undo it.”

“And neither will I.”

“Miles you shut your goddamn mouth,” Peter snapped at him, clenching his fists in anger again. 

“Just please don’t tell dads, okay? Guys?” Miles asked, desperation clear in his voice and his clasped hands in front of him. Peter looked from his stupid brother to his stupid husband, sighing when his husband gave him the ‘your call’ look. 

“Fine. For now,” Peter agreed tiredly, holding his hand out when the stupid teen tried to hug him, still incredibly pissed and turning it into finger pointing. “But let me make myself perfectly clear, the second I sense any actual danger, I tell them. But...I agree, I will train you,” he paused to wave his brother’s triumph away before continuing. “This offer will only last...until I feel you’re trained enough to show Dad and Pops. You will come to our house next weekend, Saturday morning to Sunday night. Tell dads you’re going to help us babysit and want to hang out. Which you will do at night, while we train during the day, so at night I can have a date with my husband followed by loud sex you’ll be able to hear from the guest room,” Peter threatened, enjoying both the cheer from his husband and look of horror on his little brother’s face. 

“Do you agree to these terms?” Peter asked after the long moment of silence. 

“Do I have to listen to you two having sex?” Miles asked with a pout. 

“No of course not, just bring your headphones,” Peter snarked at the teen. “Now I think we should head back before more people check on us. Miles, you take care of JARVIS and we’ll go tell dads you’re having girl problems and wanted my advice.”

Miles snorted in laughter as he pulled out his phone, which got his brother to smack him in anger. 

“What? You’re gay?” Miles asked as he rubbed his arm. 

“And yet he had enough game to score this,” Wade suddenly spoke up, gesturing to his own body. “Plus your brother is doing a pretty big fucking favor so show some respect,” he added before smacking the teen on the back of the head. 

“Ow! Fine, alright, thank you both,” Miles grumbled before slipping out of the bathroom with a frown. 

“How’re you holding up, buttercup?” Wade asked as he pulled the shorter man into his arms, not even trying to cop a feel as he snuggled him close. 

“If I start having a panic attack I need you to figure out a way to distract me,” Peter grumbled into his shoulder, squeezing the man tightly. 

“Start groping you, totally on it babe.”

“Wade…”

“I’m kidding baby,” Wade said as he kissed his cheek before pulling back to look him in the eye. “I’ll help in any way I can, you know that.” 

“Love you,” Peter said, thankful for this man. 

“Love you too,” Wade said back with a smile, bringing Peter back into a hug. 

Which, unsurprisingly, ended with his husband grabbing his ass. He swatted the man away before walking back to the living room and sending little glares to his little brother. 

“Miles when do you wanna go shopping?” his Dad asked, pulling Peter out of his thoughts to look at the older brunette. “Flower went through a growth spurt, he’s taller than your Pops now and needs new clothes,” he said to Wade who gave a satisfying shocked look to the teen. 

“A growth spurt? You don’t say?” the mercenary asked sarcastically, earning a cheek kiss when the attention turned to his little brother and his ‘journey to being a man’. 

He loved Wade that much more when the man didn’t cop a feel, but rather snuggle next to the (used to be only) arachnid and add a kiss to his forehead.


	35. Chapter 35

EMERSON

On the way back from lunch with Aunt Nat, she stopped to pick up the mail. After parking her car, she grabbed the envelopes and made her way inside. 

“J where is everyone?” she asked the AI as she made her way to the kitchen, placing the stack on the counter top. 

_“Your younger brother is at school, Miss, while your parents are currently having lunch with some investors for the September Foundation.”_

“Okay, thanks J,” she said as she got a bottle of hard cider out of the fridge. She took a swig as she made her way back to the counter, rifling through the mail. Most of it was for her Dad, a few art magazines for her Pop. A small envelope caught her attention, as it was the only hand-written one. 

And it was addressed to her. 

The return address was a name she hadn’t thought of in at least ten years. 

_Kimberly Johnson._

Her birth mother. 

“Holy shit,” she said to no one, hand slightly shaking from shock. She shook her head and put the drink down, using both hands to peel the envelope open. It was a single page that she flattened out, not even recognizing the handwriting since she’d never even seen Kimberly write anything. Emerson thought offhandedly that it was pretty before she began reading. 

  
  


_Dear Emerson,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I was so happy to hear you’d married, and to a princess no less! And now you’re a business tycoon with connections across the universe. Your life is nothing that I had imagined for you, and I am so happy for that._

_You’re probably wondering why I’m even bothering writing to you now, Lord knows I don’t deserve any kind of response, but I wanted to extend an offer:_

_I’m getting married on Saturday the 23rd. His name is Allen Bernard, he’s a computer programmer for Intel and a total dork. We met ten years ago at an NA meeting and he changed my life forever. Helped me sober up and pushed me to achieve my dream job since I was little - a nurse. I would love it if you could come and meet Allen...as well as your little sister. We have a seven year old daughter, Lucy. Your half-sister. She is beautiful, like you, and smart and curious just like her big sister._

_She doesn’t know who you are, just that you exist. She also doesn’t know I’m writing this letter, in case my past actions keep you from wanting to meet her. And if that is the case, I understand completely._

_Though you should know that without any prompting - Black Panthress is her favorite superhero._

_I’ve included the details on the back of this letter, should you want to attend a pretty great party._

_All my love,_

_Kimberly_

  
  


She read and reread the page several times, flipping it over to check out the address and time of the venue before flipping back to reread it. Her initial reaction had been panic, but after a moment she realized she felt...kind of numb. 

Lucy could never replace Samantha. 

She did not owe the woman who whored her out for drugs a goddamn thing. 

She crumbled the paper in her hands and tossed it in the trash - the ringing in her ears too loud to notice she had missed the shot. The crumbled paper lay next to the bin. 

Emerson made her way to her room, changing into a one piece before making her way to the indoor pool. She didn’t use it often for exercise, but she could be alone the longest there. The other option is going for a run around the property and though it was beautiful - she still hated running. And walking wasn’t rigorous enough. 

After putting her hair in a cap and goggles on her face, she climbed the steps into the pool. It was cool without being cold and she kicked her legs a little before lining up on the side of the wall. Taking a deep breath she kicked off the wall and began freestyling to the other side. 

And when she reached the other side, she simply turned around and kept going. There were times she felt like she couldn’t breathe, but she kept her breaks short before persevering. She wasn’t sure how many laps she had made, losing track of time when she realized she was no longer alone. And she learned that from the feet dangling in front of her underwater. Pulling up out of the water and taking her goggles off, she saw her Pop sitting on the edge in front of her, smiling down at her. 

“Hey Thumper,” the blonde said, wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. _What was he doing back so soon?_

“Pops,” she greeted back, taking deep breaths and kicking her legs in the water. He kept staring at her with a stupid smile, making her quickly lose her patience and snap, “ **what?** ”

“I thought I would offer something...that takes anger out in a more satisfying way.” The statement confused her for a moment before realization fueled the flame in her chest. 

“You read my mail?” she asked angrily and in shock, distancing herself a little from her father. “That’s illegal!” He at least had the audacity to turn pink in shame. 

“It’s illegal to _open_ someone’s mail - not read it,” the blonde amended in a quiet voice, which only infuriated Emerson further at the lack of denial. She immediately began swimming to the other side with the steps, not listening to his defense. 

“I can’t believe you guys,” she snapped at the man suddenly at her side and handing her a towel. She snatched it from him and began angrily wiping the water off her body. 

“Sweetheart JARVIS told us you’ve been down here for hours-”

“-so after invading my privacy you decided to dictate my workout?” she snaps in disbelief, a small voice in her head saying her anger shouldn’t be directed at him. 

“Emerson, you know that’s not what's happening. Miles actually found the letter, which was beside the trashcan - for the record. And I figured I’d offer either an ear to listen or a boxing partner to blow off some steam.” She wrapped the towel around herself and took a deep breath. _He is literally trying to help, none of this is his fault._

“Sorry,” she muttered in apology, using her free hands to scrub her face in exhaustion. Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into a solid chest. 

“It’s okay, Em. My offer still stands. And with that ear, an argument could be made for making cookies and eating most of the dough.” She couldn’t help but laugh against her father’s chest, feeling thankful for the ten thousandth time that this was her family. 

“I don’t know if I’m up for talking,” she said with a sigh as she pulled back, smiling to herself at knowing this man too well. “But we could make cookies and you can tell me about what’s happening at the foundation.” It was a cheap trick to get cookie dough, but she didn’t care. She pulled out the bottom lip when his brows furrowed, smiling brightly when the man instantly caved. 

She loved cookie dough and he loved gushing about the foundation, so really it was a win-win.


	36. Chapter 36

MILES

Being Spiderman.

Was. 

AMAZING!!!!!

Holy shit it was by far the coolest thing to have ever happened to him. 

And one time, Uncle Loki snuck him to Asgard. 

It had been a few weeks since he’d been bitten, and he was getting pretty damn good at the superhero gig. Peter had helped him train him with web slinging and using their heightened senses while Wade helped him with combat. 

His parents totally bought the lie that he was spending his weekends helping Pete out more, and the two men took the opportunity to take little vacations and host various fundraisers. Spiderman took to the streets once more, and his family believed Miles was babysitting so Peter could resume his alter-ego and get away from the kids for a bit. 

Pretty foolproof plan, if he did say so himself. 

Peter put a tracker in the suit and made him check in every hour, while Wade was on standby should Spiderman need assistance from Deadpool. 

It felt a little like babysitting, but if Miles got to kick ass and possibly take down a weapons ring...then he was all for the over protective big brothers. 

Even the people of New York were excited to have Spidey back, getting cheers and thanks left and right. 

It was everything he dreamed of and more. And even though it felt bad to lie to his parents, he knew they’d understand once he told them. You know...when he felt ready. 

Currently he was scoping out a weapon’s deal, two small parties in a warehouse...one of which he believed belonged to the infamous Kingpin. He got photo evidence and waited for the transaction to be completed before making his presence known. 

Guns were drawn but he was able to evade the bullets, offering a few quips for good measure and stringing up most of the goons. 

Most, since two of Kingpin’s men got away, and he quickly webbed off after them. He only found one and cornered him, but before he could do anything his senses told him there was a gun pointed at the back of his head. 

The other goon. 

But as he turned around to face him, the gun dropped to the floor and sounds of grunts filled the air. Now towering over the fallen man was a dark red figure with...horns on his head?

Miles stood gaping at him, wondering who the hell this guy was when his senses warned him of the goon still behind them. But again, before he could do anything an escrima stick went flying past his head and knocked the man down to the floor. 

...who...the **_fuck_ **

“Hey!” he barked out to the red devil, suddenly angry for his ego’s sake. “What the hell man I had them!” Miles had never even heard of this guy, so he wasn’t sure if he was friend or foe. 

“Relax kid, you’re in my neck of the woods,” the man quipped, walking around him to check the kind of weapons the men had and grab his stick back. 

“Kid?!” Miles asked in offense. “I’m Spider _man_.”

“No you’re not,” red devil said nonchalantly as Miles sputtered back at him. The childish side of him wanted to web the man up, and maybe it would serve this pompous ass right. “You may have his abilities but you’re not the original Spiderman,” the man added before the teen could demonstrate his abilities. 

“I...who the hell are you anyway?” the arachnid demanded, trying to keep his voice from squeaking in anger. The vigilante turned to him for a moment and just stared at the teen. 

“Daredevil.” 

“Pfft. Okay Mr. Daredevil, why are you interrupting my bust?”

“ **Your** bust? Kid, this is Hell’s Kitchen. Which is my jurisdiction. The better question is why the hell you’re pretending to be Spiderman.”

“I...I am Spiderman! And stop calling me kid,” Miles said with a pout, not really arguing his own case. “I have the suit and the abilities, what makes you think I’m not-”

“-your heartbeat is different. Not to mention your clear lack of training,” Daredevil said as he made his way out of the warehouse. Miles followed him, switching back and forth in his head between cursing this guy out and just leaving the situation entirely. 

He chose the former. 

“Look, I don’t know what kind of mutant factory you crawled out of mister wannabe hero, but I’m betting SHIELD isn’t aware of your ‘jurisdiction’-”

“-I’m not a mutant and I never said I was a hero. And if you want to tell them,” the man said before whipping around and facing Miles, “be my guest.” Miles stared at him for a moment, wondering how he was able to call his bluff when the other guy just smirked at him. 

“I’ll do it,” Miles threatened, trying to appear taller. He was six two and about the same height as the vigilante. 

“Like I said, be my guest. But if I were a gambling man, I’d guess the Avengers aren’t exactly aware of you replacing the original. So run along and tattle if you feel the need.” 

“You...I...just stay out of my way when it comes to Kingpin. I’ve been following his crew for weeks now and I don’t need some wannabe Avenger getting in my way.” The other man had the audacity to laugh, which only infuriated Miles further. 

“Well congrats on getting the training wheels off, I’ve been following him for months. Now, if you’ll excuse me, little boy,” Daredevil said before climbing up a building, leaving the teen glaring from the streets below. 

He got a notification from Karen that Peter wanted him back home to check in, which the teen considered an opportune time to ask about this cocky ‘hero.’

He made it back to Peter’s fairly quickly, swinging through the streets and making sure no one could see him before changing in his brother’s backyard. Peter had built what looked like a shed, but housed all of Spiderman’s suits and weapons. After throwing on a pair of sweats, he climbed the stairs of the back porch before letting himself in through the backdoor. 

Wade was at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious while the rest of the family was seated around the dinner table. The kids were coloring while Peter had his laptop in front of him and smiled at his little brother when he joined the others. 

“Hey Miles, how was your outing?” Peter asked, but with something sinister happening in his smile. Wade turned around with a matching cheesy smile on his face, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Miles to answer. 

“Yeah, Smiles, meet anyone interesting?” Miles suddenly felt the desire to face palm, remembering that the suit had cameras on it. 

“You both knew about Daredevil?” the teen asked in annoyance, wondering why neither bothered to tell him. 

“Never met him, but I like the kid,” Wade said with a smirk before turning back to the stove. 

“Kid?”

“Miles, the dude was probably late teens early twenties. He was most likely just messing with you. Though you did give your age away with the squeaky voice,” Peter said without looking up from his laptop. 

“My voice was not squeaky!” Miles exclaimed, immediately pouting when everyone laughed at the - begrudging - squeak in his voice. Goddamn puberty. 

“Nothing wrong with having a crush, Smiles,” Wade said as he put what Miles assumed to be chimichangas into the oven. The teen’s eyes bulged from his head as he processed those words before sputtering out a response. 

“What? I...I don’t...I don’t even like dudes! He just...pissed me off!” Not only had he always only been attracted to girls (which was an interesting conversation to have, coming out as straight to his two gay dads), but he hadn’t even seen his face! How could he have a crush on someone he couldn’t see? “I think I’m getting somewhere with-” Miles caught himself, looking at his niece and nephews and remembering Peter’s rule about only the three knowing about Miles being Spiderman, “-that...research project at the library. And he just swooped in and stole my thunder!”

“Aw, I haven’t seen you this flustered since Katie,” Wade cooed in a condescending tone, making his way to join the others at the table. “He was about your age, Leo, and had this crush on his classmate, Katie, who kicked his ass at everything.”

“Alright, point taken. I have not matured since I was seven. I get it, if you’ll excuse me though I’m going to go write my report,” Miles said before swiftly leaving the table, ignoring the snickers that followed him down the hall. 

He DID NOT have a crush on Daredevil.


	37. Chapter 37

EMERSON

A few days after she got the letter, she was awoken by her Dad shaking her shoulder. 

“Mm?” she questioned eloquently, turning her face to squint at the intruder. 

“Hey pumpkin, it’s a quarter past noon and you have a guest.”

“What?” she asked because what on earth was he talking about? “No,” she answered before turning over to bury her face in the pillow again. 

“I’ll get your coffee ready, come meet us in the living room,” her Dad said with a fond chuckle, patting her on the back before leaving her room. _A guest? Who could that be?_ She dragged herself out of bed and used her adjoined bathroom to get ready, considering just asking JARVIS but honestly a little too tired to care. All she knew was that it wasn’t her wife. 

But she couldn’t help to smile anyway, hearing the familiar rumble as she joined the others in the living room. She made a beeline for the coffee waiting for her and plopped down on the couch next to her Dad before turning to her brother in law. 

The goddamn King of Wakanda. 

“T’Challa,” she greeted the man after sipping her drink, turning to her favorite General and saying, “Okoye, always a pleasure to be in your presence.” T’Challa only rolled his eyes at that, though a smile was on his face. 

“Why don’t I get the warm welcome?” T’Challa asked in a teasing tone, knowing damn well why and chuckling when she simply glared at him. “I am here for a UN meeting and decided to drop by and see how my little sister is doing.”

“You are a spy, something you don’t normally advertise on your resume,” she squinted back at the man, thoroughly enjoying Okoye’s face breaking into a smile. 

“And what is wrong with checking in on you? Your wife was the one who made me promise to keep an ‘eye on her boo’,” the smug man said, even adding air quotes. It was a low blow, using her wife against her but it worked. Whatever, she was weak cause she missed Shuri. She wasn’t afraid to admit that. 

Still didn’t feel great when she continued drinking her coffee and everyone else chuckled around her. 

“Steven, I believe you promised me a tour of the grounds?” Okoye said to her Pop, who nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her Dad’s hand. 

“That’s right, come on sweetheart, you have to show Okoye Miles’ spray paint studio.” Emerson watched with suspicious eyes as the three left her alone with her brother in law, feeling like there was a good chance they had planned this. 

“So…” he began, sipping his own coffee and turning to face her with a smile. “How are you really doing, sister?” She couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face, having known how persistent this man can be when he wants to know something. 

“Fine,” she responded with a shrug, not enjoying the unimpressed look on his face. “What did my dads tell you?”

“Just that you received some upsetting news,” T’Challa said as he put his empty cup back on the coffee table. _And wasn’t that a bit of an understatement?_ She thought to herself as she let out a little scoff, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. 

Back when she lived in Wakanda with her wife, he was the second person she’d go to when she was struggling with something. He had proven to her time and time again to be an unbiased confidant. 

“I got a letter from my birth mother, inviting me to her wedding and to meet my little half sister,” she word-vomited out before she could second guess herself. Her brother in law hummed to himself, looking deep in thought over her words. That was something she’d always loved about him, both as a King and a brother in law - he always thought long and hard before he spoke. 

“Is it the letter itself, that bothers you? Or the thought of seeing her again and meeting the child?” he asked after a moment. 

“I don’t know...maybe both? I don’t appreciate how blase she was about me having a younger sister…”

“You mean that she was so blase about replacing Samantha Rose?” he interrupted her train of thought, continuing while she looked back at him in shock. “But she did not replace Samantha because no one can. She also, my dear, did not replace you by having another daughter. Your birth mother is simply living her life and inviting you to be a part of it.”

“I...it’s not that I don’t want to meet the kid. And it’s not that...I haven’t necessarily forgiven Kimberly...I just...it feels like going means invalidating what happened to me. And I know it shouldn’t...I know even with all those years of therapy and medication I should be-”

“-You stopped taking your medications?” T’Challa interrupted, concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, like a year ago. Don’t worry Dr. Qobo helped me taper off them.”

“Yes well, that could be part of the reason why you are overthinking this.” She could only gape back at him at that, offended at the accusation. But then again, she did ask T’Challa, the man you can always count on to tell the blunt truth. “Perhaps if I could read the letter, I could help you find your answer.”

“I didn’t ask a question, oh wise one. And give me a second,” she said, quickly getting up and heading towards her room in favor of not having to listen to him further. Goddammit, he was probably right. So she walked quickly to her room, went into her desk and grabbed the crumbled up letter. Yes, it was still crumbled, she wished to keep it that way. 

It was also easier to throw, which is exactly what she did to her brother in law. He caught it easily with one hand, quirking his lip at the state before smoothing the paper out so he could read it. Emerson sat back down on the couch, tapping her feet as she waited for his response. 

“Kimberly seems genuine. You are not obligated and she makes a point to let you know she isn’t pressuring you. That at least shows recognition of her actions. She could have attempted to guilt trip you with your half-sister...but you want to know what I think, Emerson? I think she’s happy and wants to know you’re happy. It is simple, my little sister, if you want to go, go. And if the thought makes you uncomfortable, don’t. This isn’t an all or nothing situation. If you don’t go to the wedding, you have her contact information, you can reach out to her should you change your mind about meeting your sister.”

Dammit, she hadn’t even thought of that. She knows her issues with dichotomy and didn’t consider just seeing her after the wedding. No pressure to put on a show in public with strangers. That thought relaxed her, hating herself for not thinking of that instead of going through a mental episode.

“Yeah that...that makes sense. Thank you, T’Challa,” she said sincerely but unable to look him in the eye. He reminded her too much of Shuri and everything just piled on top of each other. Fuck she really misses her wife. “I’m going to go eat something, you want anything?” she asked as she got up off the couch, still not looking him in the eye. 

“Emerson,” he called after she took a few steps towards the kitchen. “Your brain is betraying you, so you must trust your heart. You have a great one, little sister, trust it to tell you the answer. I love you and I know you will figure it out. And to answer your question, your Pop mentioned something about fresh salted caramel cookies?” She couldn’t help but laugh, rolling her eyes affectionately as she turned to walk to the kitchen.

“Love you too,” she called back, feeling motivated to cook herself some breakfast and consider her options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **additional tags have been added, please read carefully**
> 
> Also, dichotomy thinking for those that don't know - is 'black or white'/'all or nothing' thinking


	38. Chapter 38

TONY

When T’Challa and Okoye left, Tony noticed his daughter had retreated to her room. After finding the letter, he and Steve had talked about taking a step back. Their girl was approaching thirty, so they had no say in her decision making. Even if both Tony and Steve thought it would be good closure for her.

But he kept his mouth shut, even when Steve let him know he and Miles were going for a run. Meaning he’d be alone with Emerson. But again, it wasn’t his place, so he opted instead to venture into a part of the mansion he hadn’t seen in a while. It was the only room in the entire mansion they didn’t change. 

The piano room. 

Well, the walls changed slightly. From pictures of just Tony and his parents to what he considers his real family. The one he made with Steve. Though he kept one frame of his parents, next to the piano that his mother had shipped from Italy. He ran his fingers along the wood, frowning at seeing the light film of dust from lack of use. 

Using his hands, he gives the old girl a quick wipe before turning his attention to the bench that could also be cleaned a little. After taking a seat, he carefully lifted the fallboard, exposing the keys below. Cracking his knuckles, Tony smiled before placing his foot on the pedals and hands on the keys. 

He started with Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata, his fingers able to perform from memory. One of the things he remembers fondly from his mother was her teaching him how to play piano. He almost regrets not forcing any of his kids to play instruments, but also has memories of his mother eventually giving up on him and hiring an old woman who smacked his hands with a ruler. 

He went from Beethoven to Mozart before switching to some Elton John. And that’s when he got a visitor. Emerson poked her head into the open door, the action barely catching Tony’s eye. But it did, so the man turned to his daughter and invited her to join him with a smile. 

He continued playing ‘Your Song,’ watching her enter the room and take a seat in the corner. 

“Any requests?” he asked as he ended the song, loving how curled up and cozy she looked. 

“Georgia? By Ray Charles?” she asked, putting a smile on Tony’s face as he quickly began playing, the two sitting in silence as he played the song. “I can’t remember the last time I heard you play,” Emerson said quietly after a moment, almost making Tony falter in his play. 

“Yeah it’s been a while,” Tony replied, looking down to focus on the keys. 

“You’re still really good, Dad,” she said quietly, eyes closed and head back when he glanced back over at her. When the song came to an end, she requested another one - “All of Me, John Legend.”

That one he played happily, knowing it was one of Steve’s favorites. After a few seconds of playing, he could hear his daughter begin quietly singing the lyrics.This was probably the third time he had heard her sing, which was a shame. So he relished this time with his girl, deciding to play the song quieter to hear her better. 

When the song ended, he stopped playing as they both sat in silence for a moment. 

“Hey,” he said, waiting for her to open her eyes and turn to him. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she said with an adorable smile and blush. He wasn’t the kind to push anyone to talk about something when they weren’t ready, and knew she wasn’t the kind to open up easily. With his girl, you just had to give her time. 

Unfortunately, though, at that moment he could hear the sounds of the front door opening. 

So instead, as footsteps approached, he played “Everything” by Michael Buble. The chuckle he could hear from the hallway put a smile on his face, singing along as his husband joined them a moment later. 

“ _ And I can’t believe that I’m your man and I get to kiss you baby just because I can _ ,” Tony paused his singing and playing, leaning his head towards his husband and puckering his lips out. He relished both his daughter’s groan and his husband’s snort, staying still until Steve rolled his eyes and made his way over to Tony. The blonde used both hands to cup Tony’s face and kissed him soundly, which was apparently the final straw for their kid - who got up and loudly stormed out. 

Steve chuckled as he pulled back, adding one last peck before letting him go. 

“How’s Thumper? Did she talk to you about the wedding?” Steve asked as he moved to sit next to him on the piano bench. 

“I think she was about to before you came strolling in,” Tony retorted in a mocking accusatory tone, earning a gentle shove from his husband. 

“Seriously though, do you think she’s okay?” Tony turned to his husband before planting a kiss on his cheek and wrapping his arms around his favorite person. 

“I think she  _ will  _ be, yes. I also think she thinks she’s a big girl and doesn’t need support anymore. So we just keep showing her we  **are** her support and we’re here for her if she needs it.” Steve hummed and shifted so he could return the hug, returning the kiss on his cheek. 

“You’re so smart,” Steve said with a smile in his voice. 

“Certified genius, baby.”

“Humble too,” Steve growled, getting a giggle out of the brunette. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a moment later before they heard their youngest shout ‘Pop what’s for lunch?”. Steve groaned as he pulled away and stood up, still in his running outfit. “That boy’s metabolism baffles me. Also, apparently I’m getting old cause the kid kept up with me the whole time.”

“He’s a teenage boy, Steve. Blame it on his hormones. And make him help you cook lunch, the cheeky brat.”

“He gets it from you,” Steve sassed back before adding one more kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Now come on, if you eat maybe we can convince our girl to do the same. Another trait you passed down to our kids.”

“Hey! At least I didn’t pass down being a stubborn asshole,” Tony said as he stood up to join his husband, both aware of the complete and utter lie. 

“You love this stubborn asshole,” Steve countered, taking Tony’s hand to lead them to the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Tony said with a devilish grin, “I fucking love your stubborn asshole.” He added wiggly eyebrows for good measure, letting out a laugh when his husband retaliated by pinching his side. “Hey!” Tony yelped, immediately shutting up when his husband grabbed his hand once more and led them to the kitchen. 


	39. Chapter 39

STEVE

They decided to do the interview. 

Tony was a little too happy about it, but People magazine had upped the ante and offered the first month of magazine sales to be donated to the Trevor Project. 

So there they were, sitting in makeup chairs as they were prepped for an interview and subsequent photoshoot. 

Steve did his best to ignore his husband’s oogling while they were getting dressed, but it was hard to resist now that they could see each other in the vanity mirrors. Tony was winking and giving him ‘kissy faces’ while Steve just rolled his eyes fondly, wondering if he could will this to be over faster as the makeup artists tried to pretend not to see anything.

“Mr. Stark-Rogers, would you prefer the photoshoot first or the interview?” a small redheaded intern asked Tony, clipboard in hand. 

“Pictures first,” Steve spoke up for him. 

“You heard the man, let’s get this show on the road,” his husband said cheerily as he clapped his hands together, standing up off his chair and pinching Steve’s side as he passed. The blonde got up to follow him, staring at the ocean-view setting they had set up. 

He forgot that multiple photos included multiple wardrobe changes, so all in all it took a few hours to take some pictures. Steve was starting to get a little cranky, never once being a fan of being in the spotlight but he kept his mouth shut until the interviews. 

“You’re doing great, pumpkin,” Tony whispered to him, reading his mind and pulling his collar down to kiss him on the lips in gratitude. Steve smiled into the kiss, glad the man could read his mind. They broke apart and the brunette offered a wink before grabbing the man’s hand and leading the two to where the interview was set up. 

There were cameras set up facing the grey couch, where the redhead from earlier was directing them. 

“Gentlemen can I get you any drinks before we get started?” she asked as the two settled on the couch together. Steve wrapped one arm around Tony and instinctively pulled him close as the man sank against him.

“Yes, actually could I please get an herbal tea?” Steve asked. 

“And I’ll have a triple-shot espresso-”

“-he’ll have a vanilla latte,” Steve interrupted him, smiling to himself when Tony pulled away at that, turning to glare at the blonde. 

“We better do this interview quick before I divorce you,” his husband spat out, stone face breaking when the crew laughed around them. 

“Yeah, we both know that will never happen,” Steve smirked back, smiling when the brunette looked wholeheartedly offended. 

“Oh?!”

“Yeah,” Steve said smugly as he settled back on the cushion and faced the cameras. “I never signed a prenup.” The room erupted into laughs again as Tony laid his head back and groaned. The redhead came back into the room handing them their drinks as a pretty blonde woman took the interview chair.

“Gentlemen, we are so happy you finally changed your mind about letting People interview you! My name is Brittney, I’m a huge fan of yours. Thank you again for agreeing to do this. I understand you are both busy men, so I’ll try and keep this brief.”

“Sounds good,” Tony said simply as he took a drink of his latte, though Steve could tell his husband liked the girl. 

“So, let’s get the clichés out of the way - could you share with us some of the secrets to thirty years of marriage?” 

“Forgetting to make him sign a prenup, I’d say that’s pretty high up there,” Tony sassed as Steve felt his eyes roll for the upteenth time today. “Picking someone with super soldier serum, so they age slower and you constantly have a hot piece of ass in your bed helps too. Let’s see…” the brunette said as he tapped his finger to his chin in thought, his ego growing as the room erupted into more laughs.

“I second the prenup thing,” Steve agreed easily, laughing when Tony tried to poke him in his ribs at that. He scooted away from him and gave him a  _ what’d you expect?  _ look. “But if I’m being serious then have patience with one another, be supportive and tolerate their behavior like when they roll their eyes on camera during an interview,” Steve said, still facing Brittney but catching Tony out of the corner of his eye blush suddenly, causing the room to laugh some more.

“Steve, what are some things our readers would be surprised to know about Tony?”

“Oh, good question. Well...sometimes he has the ability to be quiet,” Steve said seriously, smiling when the room laughed again. He looked up at the ceiling to seriously think of the question, smile brightening when he saw his husband out of the corner of his eye try to jab him in the ribs again. Except Steve saw it coming, and keeping his eyes on the ceiling as he intercepted Tony’s hand to hold it in his own. 

“He loves cheesy rom-coms,” Steve continued, gently holding Tony’s hand in his. “Oh! He can knit! Not a lot of people know that. He made our grandbabies their own baby blankets…”

“Which reminds me,” Tony said as he pulled his hand away to gesture to him, “I should start on a new one for-”

“-yeah he can make just about anything!” Steve interrupted, giving Tony a look to remind him that they shouldn’t reveal their newest (foster) grandson’s name to a media outlet. The genius caught on quickly, nodding before turning back to Brittney. 

“I’m assuming I get to spill his dirty laundry as well, right?” his husband asked as the woman laughed and nodded her head. 

“Yes, Tony what are some things we don’t know about Steve?” Steve appreciated the fact she talked to them as people, instead of as retired superheroes or celebrities. 

“Oh, well he’s a stubborn mule. Though I think people can tell that just by looking at him,” his man said, shooting a smirk at Steve. “He can’t dance to save his life, two left feet this guy,” Tony smirked and pointed back at Steve, who got offended. 

“Hey, I took classes for our twenty-fifth and learned how to dip you!” he said in his defense, blushing when the room chuckled. 

“Yes dear, a few classes and lowering someone to the ground makes you Gene Kelly…”

“Well that’s not a fair comparison,” Steve grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a little. He thought they looked good in the video Peter had recorded. 

Tony brought him out of his thoughts by laying a hand on the blonde’s thigh, palm side up in silent invitation. Still pouting, he reluctantly uncrossed his arms to hold his husband’s hand again. 

“Have you guys been enjoying retirement?” Brittney asked and Steve felt Tony squeeze his hand a little. They both liked this woman and her way of dodging the ‘ why did you retire’ question followed by the ‘but you’ll come back if we need you right?' question. 

“Yeah, it’s given us more time to spend with our family and work on our charity organizations,” Steve said easily. 

“And you know, more time with ‘ _ each other _ ’,” Tony said cheekily, patting Steve’s hand holding his as the blonde felt himself flush again. The room laughed so Steve let it slide. 

“Glad to hear you two have taken time for yourselves. You’ve certainly earned it,” Brittney said with a warm smile. She was good. “We had a few fan questions we’d like to ask, like this one from Donnie W. Donnie asks, ‘how would you guys recommend coming out to your loved ones?’”

“Excellent question, Donnie,” Tony said immediately as he scooted to sit closer to Steve, who released the genius’ hand to wrap around his shoulder - also knowing his husband well enough that he got animated with his hands when he talked. “First of all I’d like to applaud your bravery for wanting to live your true self, that isn’t always easy. As for your loved ones...what do you think Steve just rip the bandaid off?” Tony asked as he turned his head up at him. “Or butter them up first?”

“I think ripping the bandaid off is a good idea, but some homemade cookies never hurt anyone.”

“Yes, same goes for cake. Hopefully you’re with loved ones that would love you even if you said it in passing.”

“Right, exactly. But I’d also like to add that we want you to be safe about it. Have people you trust on standby if necessary. Also if you need a place to stay in an absolute worst case scenario, we have shelters for LGBTQ youth and adults in all fifty states. And like my faithful husband of thirty years said, remember how brave you are for wanting to live your true self,” Steve said with a smile, lowering his arm from his husband’s shoulder to his waist and hugging him even closer. 

A collective ‘aww’ murmured throughout the room, until of course his man ruined it. 

“Did none of you see that TMZ picture of Steve galivanting around with some woman? Pornstache and all?” Tony said with fake offense, even though he stayed snuggled to Steve’s side. The room laughed again as Steve decided he’d had enough of that joke. 

“Would you all like to know what I was doing when that picture was taken?” he asked as Tony’s hand came up to cover his mouth. 

“Brittney, doll, didn’t you have some fan questions for us?” his husband interrupted, apparently trying to ignore the additional laughter. 

“Of course! Amy R. wants to know what your grandkids call you guys?”

“Aw, cute question Amy. They call me Grandaddy and Mr. Overshare here goes by Poppy.”

“ _ I’M _ Mr. Overshare?!” Steve asks incredulously, turning in disbelief to the man sitting next to him - whose pants should currently be on fire. 

“Next question, Britt,” the brunette said cheerfully. 

“Candice L. asks if either of you have ever given each other a ‘hall pass’?”

“I don’t know what that is?” Steve asked in confusion as he turned back to her, frowning when some of the crew members chuckled at him. 

“It’s a person you’d let me cheat on you with,” Tony told him before turning back to the woman, “and no to answer the question.”

“What? People actually do that?” Steve asked, thinking over forty years in the twenty-first century would’ve helped him play catch up. 

“It’s more of a joke,” Brittney tried to intervene, “like a hypothetical.” Steve thought about that before turning to his husband. 

“Do  _ you  _ have someone?”

“That I’d be okay with you screwing? No one really comes to mind,” the brunette said skeptically, squinting his eyes at the blonde. 

“I wouldn’t get to participate, right?” Steve asked Brittney, whose face had suddenly flushed bright red. “Would I get to watch them or is this like he tells me about it later?” he asked seriously, thoroughly enjoying the gaping look from not only Brittney, but the rest of the crew around her. 

It was Tony who busted out laughing that broke the tension in the room, the only one who knew how big of a troll Steve was. The others laughed as well while Steve kept what Tony calls his ‘shit eating grin’ on his face. 

Of course Tony was always calling his bluff, and Steve should’ve known the man wouldn’t pass an opportunity to make Steve blush. 

“You’re revealing your kinks in a public interview? Let me add, find someone that can still surprise you,” Tony said to Brittney as Steve felt his competitive side start to kick in. 

“Well, wait now there are a few people that I’ve caught you giving googly eyes to…”

“Excuse you who on Earth have I given these so called ‘googly eyes’ to?” 

“George Clooney.” Tony’s face changed from offended to mischievous. 

“Okay, I admit that one. But that was also because of Amal and to be fair I was picturing a foursome.”

“What’s your next question?” Steve asked Brittney, who was staring fondly at the couple. 

“Just one more, guys. Five year old Cindy S. wants to know what your favorite animals are?”

“Five year olds are reading People magazine?” Tony asked in disbelief. Brittney’s smile changed to a shy one. 

“My daughter asked me this morning when she found out who I was interviewing. I’m sorry my producer said it’d be fine-”

“-That is a great question we’d be happy to answer. Cindy, my favorite animal is a grizzly bear,” Steve interrupted her with a smile. He knew Tony’s but he gave his husband the chance to answer. 

“I was going to answer regardless! And Cindy, you beautiful inquisitive soul, my favorite animal is an orca whale.” 

“Awesome! Thank you guys so much this has been a dream interview of mine.”

“Thank you Brittney, it was a pleasure,” Steve said as he stood up and extended a hand, shaking hers before waving to the rest of the crew. 

“Brittney, you’ve been a doll. What’s Cindy’s favorite animal?” Tony asked, making Steve feel warm at Tony’s generosity as the shorter man stood up to join him. 

“Elephants, Mr. Stark...why?”

“Excellent. Give my PR guy Hector your address, we’re sending Cindy a few things,” Tony said before grabbing Steve’s hand, leading the two to the elevator. The second the doors closed, Steve yanked his husband close to his body and kissed him senseless. 

“That was really sweet,” Steve said when he pulled away, wiping some saliva off his husband’s chin. 

“I get a kiss like that for giving a kid some toys? What about the toys we donate on Christmas?” Tony asked, the slightest pout to his gorgeous lips. 

“Remind me again at Christmas and I promise to kiss you elsewhere,” Steve replied with a smile, brightening when Tony chuckled. The two held hands when they got off on the first floor, walking to their car in the garage.

Later that day they got a draft of their magazine interview.

It both surprised and delighted Steve when he noticed what they chose for the cover photo - the photographer snuck a picture between takes of Tony reassuring Steve he was doing well, the two looking at each other with fierce love that can’t be staged. 

Even though they’d gotten good at it after over thirty years of marriage, it was nice to see these moments captured on film. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what their favorite animals would be, what do y'all think?
> 
> Also the photo they chose for the cover is a shout out to my favorite Presidential couple - Barack and Michelle Obama. It's a very sweet picture; the photographer caught them in a very cute moment, where Michelle later said she remembered during the photo-shoot break that she was telling her husband to 'get it together' since he was pouting about having to take pictures XD

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Marvel characters and all mistakes are on my own. This is a long one folks, and not finished so expect tags to change.


End file.
